Tempest Point
by timeywhimeyriotact
Summary: AU EXB Bella felt the heat burn her face, she didn't want a ride, she wanted to be left alone. She didn't want to be a burden to this man, who clearly had more important things to do than give a stranger a ride home. "There's no need... I can walk home, there's no need to make a fuss..."
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:I should know better than to start a new ff right now. But I couldn't help it. Rockstar is almost doe, so posting this new story. Please leave me a line if you feel I should continue this one.**

 **Disclaimer: Stephanie M may own the characters but I own this version...**

* * *

The sun was rapidly approaching the horizon. The road stretched for endless miles ahead of her, skirting the rocky coastline. Ocean waves crashing in a deafening rhythm on the rocks hugging the tiny strip of asphalt. Late summer heat crashing down on her as she ran towards nothing. Music blared in her earphones. Keeping her in check. The beat of the drums keeping cadence for her stride. A few cars slowed down beside her, high school kids calling out things she couldn't make out, but then moved on towards their own journey. Other than that, she was solitary in her run.

The day had been hectic. Moving boxes from the rental to the small cottage, driving the rental back to the city, coming back on the bus, cleaning, storing, fixing. She was tired even before the start of her run... but it was a necessity she couldn't let go of... running to reach a void inside her head... running to forget all the voices, to make sense of all the chaos... The robotic voice in her earbuds announced the halfway of her goal, so she turned around and ran with the sun setting beside her. The music mellowed down and she slowed her pace to a light jog. It was getting darker. The sky a beautiful mix of indigo, rose and orange. Soon she could make out the frame of the cabin. A small dark triangle against the shrubby mountain, in the distance she could see the small twinkly lights that indicated the small town ahead. A small sliver of doubt settled in her heart. Could she make it out here? She shook her head and focused on her stride. Too soon she was standing in her own porch, stretching away the stress in her body. Her clothes were soaked and she felt her own musky scent showcasing too many hours of housework and a long run.

The house creaked as she sauntered up the steps to the bathroom... old houses, she smiled, they never seemed to stand still, to stand silent... always an opinion, a sound, a rustle... As she started the shower, the pipes hummed awake from their slumber. She removed her running shoes but stepped under the water still in her clothes. Old habits die hard. She waited until her clothes were soaking wet and then slowly began peeling away each layer. As her nurses had taught her, this trick minimised the itching from her wounds.

The shower itself was a punishment, drops of water that felt like pins and needles against her skin. No bathtub meant she would have to endure it every day. A pang of sadness darkened her heart. Just for a second. She found herself missing her room in the hospital, then she shook her head to clear it. Pain. She could deal with physical pain, but hated herself for missing stupid crazy comforts. Like a warm, long bath, a comfortable bed, suitable wound dressings.

After the shower began the nightly ordeal she knew all too well... Lotions and creams, dressings and bandages... Covering the skin on her back from her neck down... Sleeping gown she'd kept from the hospital. She found the generic fabric and oversized backless pattern, slightly comforting in all the chaos that her life had become.

The house creaked and complained again as she ran downstairs to make sure all doors were locked, windows shut, alarm set. And then ran back up with her tea and sandwich to lock herself in the bedroom.

Pain killers, sleeping pills. Tea. Half the sandwich. Hiding under the covers. Sleep finally claiming her before one terrifying last thought: _would he find her out here?_

 _…_

Bella woke up just before dawn. The sky was still gray. She didn't feel rested. She felt every scar on her back, every wound on her chest and belly. Her leg hurt. Everything seemed to be spinning around her. She regretted her workout the day before. She pulled her weight off the bed and crawled into the bathroom. She emptied her stomach on the toilet. That immediately made her feel better, settled her spirit. So she brushed her teeth and pulled up her hair in a ponytail. Next she pulled on some old torn jeans, a white t-shirt and sneakers. Phone in one pocket, cash in the other, she stepped out into the cold wind. It was a long walk into town. She thought about buying a bicycle next time she went to the city but immediately gave up after wondering about bringing it on a bus.

...

It was a small town. Its buildings gathered around an intersection of two regional roads near a tiny bay. No tourists ever stopped here. It was clear to her the town folk didn't take kindly to strangers. Most of the people in town either worked at the lumber mill or made a living fishing. A small dock stretched right by the bay. Most houses skirted the opposite hill. There were a couple of bars along the main street, a small clinic with a drugstore/post office next to it, the fire station, the police station, and a general store doubling as a gas station, in which she stood right then. She'd rented one of the few cottages belonging to the owner. Hers was the only one farther away from town. She was aware of other people staring at her as she wandered the aisles. She felt like a shiny doll on display. People were whispering. No doubt wondering about the faint scarring still visible on the back of her neck.

"Ah! Ms. Swan, how's the cottage treating you?" Tanya, the owner, was at the check out. She was louder than usual as if addressing the whole store. As soon as she spoke, the other shoppers stopped staring. The large woman smiled at her brightly. She wasn't really friendly and genuinely concerned for her lodger. There was a story there, and Tanya wanted to get to the bottom of it. A young woman, alone, in this part of the world? The whole town was buzzing for gossip, and Tanya was intent on getting the story first, so she could make the appropriate changes if need be…

"I'm still getting used to it." Bella's voice was quiet. She was afraid of this woman. She could sense about her what she had sensed about women in general: there was pettiness there. A burning envy. Sick competition for attention.

"Let me know if you need to fix something up there... The pipes are ancient in that place..." Tanya registered Bella's items and placed them in two plastic bags. As Bella half lifted the heavy bags from the counter, Tanya dropped her smiling face just for a fraction, real concern creeping in around her eyes... Tanya might be a gossip, but the woman in front of her was clearly frail and Tanya was still a christian. Tanya scanned the store until she found who she was looking for. "Ah! Hey, Ed!" Tanya waved at someone behind Bella.

By this point Bella's heart was racing... She didn't want anyone to make a fuss... And she didn't want anyone's attention. All she wanted was to start moving uphill and get home. She moved closer to the exit but Tanya grabbed one of her bags and smiled at her. Bella was aware of a tall muscular person moving behind her, and she turned around gently. Blood pooled into her cheeks as she realised there was a man in beige uniform behind her.

"What can I do you for, Tanya?" The man had a gruff husky voice that matched his masculine exterior. Bella didn't dare look up to his face, her eyes carefully trained on his shirt's buttons.

"Sheriff Cullen, would you please give my lodger a ride out to Tempest Point? I'm afraid she hasn't got a car, and I'm sure it's about to start to rain..." Tanya batted her eyes at the officer, she was happily married but Sheriff Cullen always made her feel flirty. He was the most eligible bachelor in town and all the women had tried unsuccessfully to catch his attention. He was handsome, tall and strong. But Tanya had never seen him with anyone from town. He was the youngest sheriff in the state. A kid from the city. The story was he'd been a rising star straight out of the police academy, had been quickly promoted though the ranks to homicide detective, and then his first case had somehow changed his ambitions. When old Sheriff Cooper retired, he invited Cullen to run for the post. He'd kept his post as Sheriff for the past four years and everyone respected him, even if they thought he might be secretly gay.

Bella felt the heat burn her face, she didn't want a ride, she wanted to be left alone. She hated that Tanya had made the people in the store notice her. She didn't want to be a burden to this man, who clearly had more important things to do than give a stranger a ride home. "There's no need... I can walk home, there's no need to make a fuss..." She protested in a low whisper and tried to pull the bag away from Tanya's grasp, but the older woman's hand wouldn't budge.

She watched as he leant over her slowly. From behind his mirrored sunglasses, the Sheriff smiled. It was a frank open smile even though she couldn't assess his eyes. She felt her heart move to her throat. He gently removed her other bag from her hand, as well as taking the one Tanya held.

"Sure thing, I'll just pop these in my truck, while you grab me a cup of joe, Tanya!" He grinned at the large, blonde woman. He was angry. Bella knew he was angry even though he smiled at Tanya. His tone was sarcastic, but Tanya seemed oblivious to it. The woman beamed at him as he exited the store and placed the bags on the back seat of his pickup.

Bella had a sudden urge to run out of the store and uphill towards the cabin, she almost made a move but then remembered she actually needed all the supplies in the sheriff's car. She sighed and hung her shoulders, Tanya grinned at her. "Now, now, Ms. Swan, you're in for a treat, our Sheriff is a true charmer." There was an actual twinkle in the woman's eye as she turned to pour some coffee into two styrofoam cups. It was a lie. The Sheriff's temper had a fame of it's own in town, Bella had been told that by the pharmacist the day before. She had imagined an old grumpy character, not a young man who looked handsome enough to be in the cover of a fitness magazine. Tanya handed her the cups. "Here you go! Now get a move on because he's a very busy man!" Tanya smirked as she almost shoved her tenant out the door. She needed to make her calls, get the rumours started. Share the news. And these kinds of news where like gold nuggets. She trembled in anticipation of the fun she would have at the expense of both of them.

Bella looked on as the officer finished arranging some stuff on the back seat of his truck. He was tall, muscular but lean. His beige uniform was pressed hard against his body. His demeanour was rigid, formal. She couldn't make out the hue of his hair because it was hidden under his stetson. His eyes were also protected by his sunglasses. A hard jawline was traced under his stubble. It wasn't an actual beard, more like he'd foregone shaving for a few days.

She stepped towards the car and handed him both cups.

"I think one of those is for you." He smiled as he took one from her. Startled, she looked back at the store to see Tanya happily wave at them.

She didn't move. She was dreading having to be in the same car with him. Not that she was afraid of the police... Just men in general... And people... She wanted to be alone, couldn't Tanya just have left her alone?

Sensing her discomfort, he reached for the passenger door and opened it for her. He was taken aback by the scared expression in her brown eyes, was she on the brink of tears? "It's ok... I'll just drive you home to make sure you get home safe." He whispered and leaned over her removing his sunglasses, he smiled again. She looked like a scared deer stalked by headlights. There was a story there. This woman was running from something. He chastised himself mentally for not paying attention to the break room gossip the day before. This must be the girl his two deputies had been discussing the night before. But Edward abhorred gossip and the way this little coastal town had a tendency to crash and burn whenever someone new tried to move there.

She sucked in a breath, even if she distrusted men and avoided people, she had to admit his were the deepest green eyes she had ever seen, his face was completely transformed from the formal police officer mask to a concerned friendly face. He exuded power and calm, safety. He felt safe. She took the hand he offered.

"My name's Edward. Edward Cullen. Most people call me Ed... Or Sheriff." He chuckled and winked. Somehow the girl in front of him was affecting him in a weird way he couldn't quite place. He wanted to understand the fear behind those brown eyes. He wanted to somehow make the world safe enough for them to relax. A physical need to banish any danger from her way.

"Bella Swan." She whispered. He smiled again and put his glasses back on. He proceeded to help her climb the truck and shut the passenger door. She realised she still had the cup of coffee in her hand.

"Don't like coffee?" He asked before starting the car. She just shook her head. He grabbed the cup in her hand and placed it in the cupholder next to his. "What do you like?" She stared blankly at him. "It's just so I know what to get you next time…" Bella felt her cheek burn even hotter. What was he thinking? There wasn't going to be a next time. She would make sure of that. Her mind already thinking of ordering supplies online so she wouldn't have to run into him or Tanya.

Just then his radio buzzed and he answered it.

"Sheriff Cullen, there's a commotion over at O'Neal's, maybe you should check it out." A nasal woman announced. Bella hated the voice instantly.

"Can't Emmett or Jasper handle that? I'm sure it's just Paul drunk and stirring up a mess..." Edward barked at the radio. He was annoyed, Jessica knew better than to call him for a drunk and disorderly fuck up. It was as if she knew he was otherwise engaged.

"I'll take care of it, sir." Emmett's voice replied over the radio.

"Thank you, I have an errand to run."

"No problem."

He put the car in gear and made a u-turn towards the road getting out of town. He was angry, mostly at Jessica, but also at Tanya. He had a nagging feeling that Tanya had immediately began gossiping with Jessica about asking him to take this girl home. Tanya had wanted to pair him with Jessica forever... Edward had had to dance around all of Jessica's flirting, to the point that for the last six months he almost never came into the station when she was manning the dispatch. And asking him to drive the girl home was just a means for Tanya to get Jessica jealous. He cursed under his breath as he predicted Jessica would get more aggressive in her pursuit in the next few days.

Bella felt his anger roll off in waves. She couldn't understand why he was angry, other than having to take time from his day to drive her home. She didn't want to be any trouble. In fact she hadn't asked for any of it. If only her landlady had just let her be. She wanted to be left alone. She should just tell him so…

"You really can just drop me at the crossroads and I'll just walk the rest of the way... There's no need for you to..." He stopped the car and looked at her. He removed his sunglasses again. He looked... Concerned.

"I'm taking you home to make sure you're safe all the way out there by yourself. That's my job. Keeping you safe, do you understand?" His voice was soft. Edward could see she was scared and he didn't want to add to whatever had her looking like a jittery deer. "Even if Tanya hadn't asked me to take you, if I saw you walking up here alone, I'd have given you a lift. Tempest Point is nice but remote, there aren't many people living up there anymore." His green eyes bore down on her and she felt herself getting warm again. It was a strange feeling. One she hadn't had in a very long time, if ever. Looking at her like that, he appeared like the archetypical father, the protector, the police man. He projected safety, but she could still sense the danger about him, the edge.. It was drawing her in, like gravity pulling the earth around the sun… warm, but if she got too close, a killing fire. An the air around her was charged with kerosene.

"I like tea..." She whispered, more to diffuse the situation than anything else. He smiled again. She liked it when he smiled, he seemed more human then. Less the sun, more the man.

"Tea it is, Ms. Swan." He winked at her.

"Bella." She blushed. There it was again, that invisible force, drawing her in. Burning light. Killing fire.

"Bella." He smiled and started the car the hell was happening to him? He wanted to touch her so bad… _why? why do I want to touch her?_ From the corner of his eye he scanned her appearance. He was sure she was hurt, bandages creeping from under her shirt. That only fuelled the anger that kept pulsing through him, compressing his back. Who would hurt her? Her boyfriend? A husband? He was suddenly determined to find out.

Just before the last curve to her house, he slowed down the car and pointed at a white two-story house standing alone on the coastal side of the road.

"That's my place, if you ever need anything…" What would she need? Somehow he knew down in his gut, whatever she asked, he would supply it. There was a certainty building in the pit of his gut… feeling his heart beat for the first time in eons… _So this is how that feels like._

"You're my neighbour?" She was startled. She had noticed the house but had assumed it was empty. She distinctly remembered her landlady saying there was no one for miles. She realised now Tanya had lied. Of course she had lied, she had wanted to rent the derelict cottage. Bella felt conned. Even if her neighbour was this handsome specimen of a man. _Where did that thought come from?_

"There goes the neighbourhood, heh?" He chuckled. He stole a look at her and his humor died down, she looked terrified. "It's ok, Bella, breathe!" He said softly. "I just wanted to let you know you could count on me if something happens."

"What... What could happen?" Really, what could happen? All she had ever wanted was to be alone. But looking at the concerned look in his face, she felt that maybe that wasn't the best idea. Maybe this small town was dangerous. Maybe it was filled with criminals… M _aybe he'll find me, and finally end it._ Dread filled her.

"Well, like, right now, can you explain why your front door is ajar?" Confused she looked at where he pointed. He had stopped the car on her driveway and the front door was completely open. Her face drained of color. She inched closer to him and surprised him by grabbing his arm, she was shaking.

"Did you lock it?" She nodded. "Ok! Stay in the car... I need you to stay in the car and lock the doors after me. Can you do that?" She nodded again but didn't release his arm. He looked at her tiny white fingers against his tanned bicep and his heart beat faster, surprising him. She was small and helpless, alone and hiding from something, someone, and he wanted desperately to make the world safe for her. "I need you trust me, do you trust me, Bella?" She nodded. "I need you to say it..." He whispered in her ear, he knew he shouldn't but he couldn't resist inhaling her scent, she smelled of peaches. His heart almost burst in its cage.

"I trust you, Sheriff Cullen." Her voice was almost faint. She couldn't help it. Suddenly he smelled of sea and sweat and raw sex. And she was afraid of him. She could sense he was being tender, but there was a raw want in him as well. Too raw and she was afraid.

"Ed." He corrected gently. _To own her heart._ A dangerous thought. He needed to banish that thought from his being.

"I trust you, Edward." She couldn't bring herself to use the short form of his name. She had just met this man that was rapidly turning her thoughts into mush. She was already second guessing every decision that had brought her to this small cabin in the middle of nowhere.

He pried the fingers from his arm and made his way out of the car. He called out to whoever was in the house, his hand steady on the hilt of his gun. A few minutes later a fat blonde man came out of the door, raising his hands.

"Fuck, Mike! What the hell are you doing here?" Edward barked. "You gave us a scare!"

"My sister called me to make sure the pipes were working!" The fat guy chuckled.

"And you just let yourself in? Don't you know you can't do that while there's a tenant?"

"Hey, no biggie, just some crazy girl, she ain't even my type." With horror Bella saw the man paw his crotch.

"Give me your keys, Mike!" Edward just grabbed the keys from Mike's hand.

"Hey! Those are my sister's keys!"

"And she can have them back at the end of the lease."

"Come on, Ed! Don't be an asshole."

"It's Sheriff Cullen, while I'm on duty, Mike! And don't let me catch you anywhere near this place, while Ms. Swan is renting this place." Edward barked. His anger was rabid. Violence flowed from him in waves. Bella felt them, there was something animalistic about it. She hadn't felt anything like this before. A fever slowly rising from this man and infecting the air, blowing to her. A warm vibration making her scars sing in pain, she clutched the door handle for balance.

"What the fuck is your problem, I told you I came to fix the pipes."

"Do I make myself clear, Mike?"

"Crystal!" Mike mocked a salute.

"I'm going to let that slide because I'm in a good mood, but if I ever see you up here again, I will book you for trespassing…"

"Trespassing? This is my sister's place..." Mike snorted.

"While there's a tenant, you are trespassing."

"Now you're just making shit up." The fat man laughed. He found the sheriff too amusing. But Edward knew Mike was a coward at heart and all he had to do was show a little force.

"Try me, wise guy!" Edward bared his teeth. Mike was an asshole but he got the message.

"All right! I'm leaving! Just don't call me if a pipe bursts!" With that he got on his bike and sped downhill.

"Fucker!" Edward cursed under his breath. He went round the car and tried her door, it was open and he held it as she exited the car. "I thought I told you to lock the doors..." He sighed and shook his head.

"Sorry... I... Was too scared to move..." She whispered. Her foot caught on a rock and she stumbled, bracing herself for the fall, then tensed as she felt his hands on her back keeping her up, touching her through the fabric just were her injury was still tender. She flinched and shied away, grabbing the hood of the car for support. She gasped for air, she felt like she was drowning.

"Are you ok?" He took a step toward her and leaned in to look at her face, her breathing was erratic, her eyes unfocused. "Breathe in slowly, through your nose... That's it..." His voice was soft. "Breathe out through your mouth... Slowly... Slow..." She closed her eyes for a minute, he was too close, a strange energy seemed to flow from him, into her. She grabbed his arm to still the pain and felt his free hand cover hers. "You're doing fine. You're safe... Open your eyes..." He coaxed. "C'mon... Open your eyes, you're safe... I got you, honey... I got you."

Her eyes focused on the green ones looking back at her. His face was distorted into a worried expression. She gasped for another breath and he moved back, giving her space and releasing her. She was still grabbing the hood of the car.

"Sssorry.." She straightened her back. "Just... Panic attack..." She tried smiling and failed miserably. Edward offered his hand and motioned his head towards the house.

"Let me help you get inside..." He pulled her off the hood of the truck, Bella stumbled again and fell against his chest. It was like hitting a rock wall, underneath his uniform, he was rock solid.

His arms instinctively held her waist. Inside his brain was slowly turning to sand and he couldn't understand why. Sure, the girl was cute but she was tiny and pale and frail. He felt that if he shook her, she might shatter. Her nerves were on edge which made all his cop instincts awake with a vengeance. Underneath all her skittishness, she was beautiful, and his body was beginning to react to it. And her scent... Peaches, it had been slowly driving him mad ever since she had gotten into his truck.

"Are you ok?" He took a step back, letting his arms fall to his sides.

"I'm just dizzy, sorry... Can you help me inside, there's some medicine I need to take." She grabbed his arm for support. She hadn't planned on making any friends in this town, but Sheriff Cullen made her feel safe. And she desperately needed to feel safe and normal. She wondered if he was just being solicitous due to his sense of duty, but she would take even that kindness from a stranger. She watched him hesitate as if having a discussion on the merits of actually entering her house. "I do make a nice cup of tea, Sheriff Cullen." She straightened her ponytail and smiled, her nerves causing her to bite her lower lip.

"I do believe I'll have to take a rain check on that, I have to get back to town." He frowned and put his shades back on. He needed to get away from this girl, from her perfume, from her lost brown eyes... His hands wanted to feel her waist again. He cursed under his breath again. He helped her to the door but didn't go in, instead he went back to the truck, got her two bags and placed them on the doorstep. He was about to turn away when he saw her face. She was on the verge of tears. Had he been too rude? His brain was cursing at him. _See, you made her cry, you moron!_ He reached into his front pocket and pulled out one of his business cards. "I'm on duty, I really have to get back... But if Mike comes back, give me a call, my cell's on there." His fingertips brushed hers as he gave her the card. A jolt of electricity flew between them. She didn't say anything and just nodded. Her sad eyes hid nothing from him, his heart broke a little realising he had hurt her.

"Thank you!" She stammered as he made his way to the car. It was all she could say as a sob was slowly building in her throat. She wanted to snap out of it but for some reason every fibre of her being wanted to hold on to his arms a bit longer. She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. Maybe she was missing comforts again. The comfort of having a friend, someone to talk to. "Snap out of it! People like you don't have friends!" She said to the air after she had locked the door behind her. She put her supplies away, sat on the couch and stared out the window to the green landscape outside, all she could think about was Edward's green eyes... She fell asleep thinking about them.


	2. Chapter 2

***UPDATE: HAD TO REPOST DUE TO TOO MANY ERRORS AND A MISSING PARAGRAPH.***

 **A/N: Thank you everyone who took time out of their busy days, to comment on my fanfic, I really appreciate your remarks, even though I haven't replied to each one.**

 **I really hope you like this second chapter. There may be some mistakes... I am considering changing the rating. We'll see how it goes.**

 **As usual, feel free to leave me your insights.**

 **Disclaimer: Stephanie M may own the characters but I own this version...**

* * *

Two days later, Bella had finally concentrated enough to finish reviewing her online students' assignments and decided was strong enough to go out for a run. Since leaving the hospital, she'd gotten a job teaching classes online under an alias. The job payed just enough to cover her expenses and didn't take much of her time. A doctor at the hospital had helped her get it. The same doctor who had advised her to run away, never come back, don't even tell him where she went.

As she passed the kitchen counter, to go running, she stared blankly at the business card she'd placed by the phone and wondered if she would ever be brave enough to call that number. Probably never. Just thinking about it made her blush. Strangely, she had done almost nothing except think about the Sheriff. About his piercing eyes. His soft voice reassuring her when she'd panicked. She missed having someone to talk to, maybe that was why she kept thinking about him. She hadn't been to town again. She wasn't sure she wanted to be the center of attention at the store, or anywhere else. But she would have to go in soon. She was running low on food and medical supplies.

A run was long overdue to sort out her head. Today was the day. She pulled on her pink shorts, her gray oversized tank top and her favourite sneakers. Soon, she was running out on the road with only her playlist to keep her company. It was late afternoon, not many minutes of daylight left. There was a cool breeze coming from the ocean, telling her summer would be over soon.

The road was deserted. No cars, no people. It didn't scare her... People scared her. She was no good with people. That was one of the reasons she had picked this little edge of the world. As she was reaching the half point of her run, she noticed another runner in the distance. He was jogging back towards her, just crossing around the curve edging the largest cliff. He was too far away to see his face but the figure was somewhat familiar. Her brain began spinning wild fantasies. Had _he_ found her here? Was _he_ coming to get her? She panicked and turned back, running at full speed to get back to the cabin. The man was faster and she could feel him getting closer. Her heart raced, she knew she should turn back and see who it was but she couldn't stop. All she wanted was to get back to the house as soon as possible. It was getting dark and she was furious with herself for always choosing to run so close to sundown. Her heart started pounding in her ears, she could barely keep this fast pace much longer, her lungs seemed to begin collapsing around her.

"Hey!" She could hear him despite the music blaring on her earbuds. "Hey, slow down, you're gona hurt yourself!" He was so close now he could almost overtake her, she stepped onto the middle of the road and turned to face him, bracing herself for the worst. She tripped, lunged forward and fell on his chest. As he moved to break her fall, they both crashed into each other. Rock solid warmth embraced her. Tanned biceps held her sill. She smelled sea and sweat.

"For fuck's sake, what's gotten into you?" He yelled. She looked up and instantly blushed. The eyes that had haunted her for the last few days, looked back at her with extreme annoyance. His was a mask of barely controlled anger. His jaw clenched. And she was suddenly afraid. This man was dangerous. She felt it. A dark promise tearing at her chest. An eerie chill slowly crawling up her spine. Animal instinct gnawing at her brain to protect herself. Then she just shook her head and the thought that had formed was easily dismissed.

"I was just trying to catch up to you, don't you know it's dangerous for a woman to be running out here alone at this time of day?" He yelled at her, his hands grabbing her shoulders to get her away from his body, a body he knew was reacting involuntarily to her proximity. He needed to get some distance from the girl that had been plaguing his every dream for the past few days. She was sweaty, almost naked, flushed from running, and his body was coming awake with a vengeance. And now she looked like she was about to cry, again! He needed to get back in control. _Breathe, damn it! She's going to cry because of you!_

"Just great!" He spat. He was disgusted with himself. His hands balled into fists and he looked away. Why had he ran towards her? Why hadn't he just let her be? But he had seen it in her movements, the panic. The girl was afraid for her life and as soon as she'd turned around, his protective instincts had taken over. He needed to know why she was so afraid. He needed to keep her safe. _You're so pathetic!_

"I'm sorry!" She couldn't stop the tears from welling up or the sob in her throat. She took a step back, only to be pulled back against his rock hard chest, as a car honked and buzzed past them. A second too late and it would have ran her over.

"Are you completely irresponsible?! You can't stand in the middle of the road!" He yelled in her ear as his arms enveloped her and pulled her even closer against him. His body reacted the worst possible way, it was actually thanking him for being so close to her. He needed to put some distance between them, but his arms were not responding. His thoughts taunted him. Made fun of him. He had dreamt of this, hadn't he? So close to her, he could smell her… all of her… the scent seemed to dance around him and form invisible shackles that kept him pinned to that embrace. Her scent was making him lose control over…

"I'm sorry... You startled me." She cried into his chest. "I thought..." It was the ugly cry now... She sobbed loudly. Her heart was still drumming in her ears and the world seemed to be spinning out of control. She had thought it was _him_. _I'm not safe, he's coming. I'll never be free._

"Please calm down. There's no reason to cry..." Edward's voice was calmer, almost nurturing, she liked this voice better. She felt his hands cradle the back of her head. "Hey... Hey, honey, stop crying... I got you." He whispered against her hair. She felt the tension leave her, as she became more aware of her surroundings. She began to notice he was holding her in an intimate embrace, his body was hard and warm around her, he was slippery from sweat. She blushed and took a step back. He released her instantly and took two steps back, not even that distance could save him now. He was lost. His body wanted to touch her again, so bad it actually ached. He knew he had waged some battle against his primal instincts, and he'd lost. If this girl asked him to move the moon, he'd die trying. His thoughts were violently ridiculing him. Taunting…

She looked at him, really looked. She took in his tanned, muscled, naked chest. A hint of a black tattoo just above his heart. Her eyes moved on to his muscular legs and his almost non-existent shorts.

He wanted to bolt before she noticed how depraved he was. He tried to turn away.

"You run barefoot!" Her observation surprised him. She smiled tentatively at him. "I could never do that!" He could hear the excitement in her voice.

"You know what they say... Once you go barefoot, you never go back." His joke was lame. _Surely I got more game than this? What's the matter with me?_ He thanked the heavens he was flushed from the run or else he'd be blushing like a little girl. Like she was blushing now.

She looked up at the face she had dreamt about. Still a stubble. No mirrored glasses to hide behind. No hat to hide his wavy auburn hair. He had it up in a bun. She remembered one of her nurses speaking with great contempt against men who wore "man buns". The memory made her smile. Here was a man who no one could acuse of being a hipster, or girly, wearing a "man bun". She wondered what that hair would look like, unbound, flowing freely on a windy day. What would it feel like to run her fingers through the strands…

"Long hair?" She cocked an eyebrow. "Is that allowed in the police force?"

He chuckled. He needed to distract her from looking so closely at him. He tried to force his own eyes to look elsewhere, but all they wanted was to roam freely over the lovely sight of her scantly clad legs. He'd dreamt about those legs. Milky limbs wrapped around his waist as he… _Wake up, asshole!_

"Let's go! Try to keep up!" He turned and began running downhill. It took her a minute to react but she followed him. His pace was slow to let her run beside him. They didn't speak again, but she could tell he was stealing glances at her when she wasn't looking. Could he see the scars on her skin? Did he want to ask about them? Before long, they reached her cabin. He stopped running and used her porch to stretch. She watched him in awe. She felt her own body react to his movements and that surprised her. She tried to keep herself busy and stretch the tension from her body.

"Got you home again!" He grinned. Her mouth gaped but nothing came out. She was watching his movements closely. He was just stretching his muscles but to her it seemed he was dancing. When he bent down to touch his toes her hand flew to his head and released his auburn locks. They felt so soft under her fingertips. His hair flew around his face and he suddenly looked much younger. It wasn't too long, falling just bellow his ears. He straightened instantly and reached for the elastic band in her fingers. She was surprised by him grinning again, she had expected he would be angry at her forwardness. She didn't speak. He was gorgeous, rough and masculine but too handsome for his own good. Something lonesome about his eyes. She noticed him staring back at her and she blushed.

"I'm sorry!" She managed to turn to open her door but she fumbled with the key. Her hands were shaking. As if he'd just caught her hand in the proverbial cookie jar.

"Honey, you keep apologising... And I don't know what for..." He whispered in her ear as he pressed his body against her back and reached down o grab the key from her hand. She froze as he unlocked the door for her, feeling his warm sweaty body against hers. Neither moved for what seemed like an eternity. Then he finally took a step back and she turned to face him, clutching the doorway to steady herself. Her breath threatening to fail once more. Her mind begging her to invite him in.

"Thank you for getting me home, Sheriff."

"Ed..." He winked.

"Thank you, Edward." She still couldn't bring herself to say the short form of his name. It seemed such a man needed a strong name, like Edward. Ed just felt wrong. She bit her lower lip. He took a step forward. His hand shot up before he could think and he ran his thumb on her lip to release it. She instinctively pressed her cheek to his hand. His hand was rugged and warm against her cheek. He pulled away breaking the contact he so desperately needed.

"Anyway... Good bye!" He smiled and turned to leave. His whole body screamed at him to stay but he couldn't trust himself. A cold shower was long overdue. He needed to wash her scent off him. He needed to regain some sanity. His control was slipping. He could feel it ebb away just as her scent invaded his lungs.

"Good bye" She whispered as she watched him run down the curve to his house.

...

When she came out of the shower an hour later, she had to pull on a dress in a hurry and run downstairs to answer the incessant banging on her door. She was taken aback to see Edward standing there in just jeans and a white shirt. His hair flowing loose in the windy night as he held a plastic container in his hands. He looked like a completely different person. He was smiling and his clothes made a good camouflage for a nondescript guy next door. The rugged outdoorsy man replaced with a smiling neighbour. She sucked in a breath.

"I should have called but... I don't have your number." He looked at her bare shoulders and suddenly his mouth went dry. Her perfect white skin was riddled with tiny silver scars that looked like bite marks and cigarette burns. He wanted to beat the crap out of whoever had damaged her. Hell, he wanted to beat himself up for not being able to keep her safe. He began shaking, maybe coming over was taking this infatuation too far. Thankfully the girl grabbed the container before he could bolt. "My mother makes the best lasagna... And she sent me too much. I was about to start eating it but then I... I mean... Don't know... I was thinking... We could share." Where was this verbal diarrhoea coming from? He'd never had trouble speaking to women before. He knew how to get women into his bed. How to seem casual and entertaining. But somehow, using his usual pick up lines, seemed dirty and indecent.

"Please come in." She stepped aside and he followed into the kitchen as she grabbed plates and cutlery. She set the coffee table by the sofa in the living room. She suddenly felt very ashamed of her run down furniture and her small cottage. The stacks of books by the corner. The irregular plaster of the walls. Empty boxes of wound dressings.

"There's no dining table. Do you mind if we sit on the couch?" She blushed. "We can watch tv if you want." There she went biting her lip again... He wanted to kiss that lip. He had thought about it every waking moment for the past couple days, dreamt about it. He had never had a woman invade his every hour like this brown haired girl.

She turned on the tv and set it to some sporting event, thinking he would want to watch that. She was aware of him watching her every move and that made her feel awkward. Then she followed his gaze and realised he was fixated on her shoulder. His eyes were glued to the tiny marks there, she hadn't had time to cover these. She had almost forgotten them they were healed. She wondered how he would react if he saw her back. The pink flesh coming apart. Would he be disgusted? Would he flee? Would he think less of her? She felt less of a woman. _He_ had taken that away from her. She excused herself and ran upstairs to put on a sweater.

When she came back, fully covered, he seemed to relax. He sat back and motioned for her to sit next to him.

"Should we have some wine?" She asked and went to get glasses from the kitchen after he nodded.

She sat on the couch next to him. He had turned off the tv. They ate in silence. It was somehow very awkward for Bella, and she sipped her wine nervously. To her, he looked angry. His eyes clouded as if he were deep in thought. She wanted to break the uncomfortable silence. She tried smiling but the whole strange situation made it into more of a grimace, as her mind quickly thought of and then discarded every witty sentence she might say.

He studied her every move. He could usually read anyone, but Bella was indecipherable to him. One moment she was a scared little girl, the next an alluring sexy woman... And he wanted her so bad. Right about then, he was kicking himself mentally for not saying anything. If Jasper or Emmett could see him now, they would certainly bully him for being such a caveman. _Come on, Cullen, you're better than this! You are not a perverted teenage stalker._ But the more he thought about anything to say, the more his mouth went dry not saying them.

Soon, Bella excused herself with the empty plates and dirty forks. He just got up and followed into the tiny kitchen. She started washing the dishes, and Edward just stood by the door watching in awe. She was just doing dishes, but to him, she was working some kind of hypnotic magic. He couldn't peel away from her. It was as if his gravity had realigned, she was the sun. Her skin was flushed from the wine, and standing there, by the sink, in her little summer dress and her yellow sweater, her hair up in a ponytail, made him feel like he was home.

After, they sat down on the couch to finish their wine. Conversation was still nonexistent. She was beginning to wonder where this whole strange evening was leading when he leaned in and pulled her hair tie off. Her long brown hair flew loose around her face and shoulders.

"You're beautiful." He whispered. She bit her lip and blushed, he was done. The wine made him brave. He leaned closer and brushed his lips on hers. He stopped himself when he saw the absolute terror in her eyes. _Great! Now she knows you're a pervert!_ He sat back against the couch and looked to the ceiling. He was a mess. Taking advantage of this woman was the last straw. She deserved so much better than him. A man who showed up with a container of mom's lasagna? _Who do I think I am?_ This woman needed support and protection, and he had crossed the line.

"Sorry! I think I've had too much to drink... I didn't mean to... I mean, I wasn't thinking. I should go!" He stood up and didn't even look at her. Ashamed of what he had almost done. He went into the kitchen and grabbed his keys. For some reason he thought about his mother and how disappointed she would be with his behaviour. He thought of his sister berating him for not treating this woman like the lady she was. And his father? _He would disown me._

"Edward?" She whispered and he realised she was right behind him.

"Bella?" He turned to see sad brown eyes staring back at him. He couldn't force his body to move. He was planted by the door.

"Why?" She sighed... What did she want to ask him? Did she repulse him? Why was he always running away from her? Did he think she was too damaged?

"Why what?" He frowned. Why did he kiss her? Why was he always on edge around her? Why did he want to push her into a wall and ravage her body? Why was she tormenting his every thought? Why was he behaving like a sick turned on teenage dog? "I have to go into the city tomorrow, check in with the department there about some animal attacks. I have to go, I have an early start tomorrow." He tried smiling. She usually relaxed when he smiled. "Thank you for putting up with me tonight." He held out his hand for her to shake.

"When will you be back?" Her voice was trembling. Why couldn't she just let him go? Why hadn't he just kissed her? She knew why. He had seen the scars. Somehow he had seen them. Surely, he was disgusted at her. She was damaged goods. She just stared at his hand, unsure of whether to shake it or not.

"I have meetings all day." He dropped his hand finally, upset she wouldn't shake it and started to turn away again but she grabbed his arm. He froze. Her touch was soft and electrifying. The world could stop on that touch. And his seemed to have stopped two days ago. He needed to get away. Otherwise he would never be able to leave.

"Wait!..." She took a step closer and tiptoed to meet his face. "Please tell your mother her lasagna is delicious! Thank you for dinner!" She whispered before kissing his cheek. He was never going to wash his face again. He stood there startled, staring as she stepped back against the wall.

"Wait!" He shook his head to clear it. "Let's exchange numbers..." He held out his phone. "I mean... Just in case you need something... I'm still your closest neighbour." Was he really this cheesy? He kicked himself mentally. He wasn't a boy anymore, he knew how to talk to women... What was the matter with this girl? She seemed to bring out the stupid in him... Before he could say something else she took the phone from him and programmed her number.

"Goodnight, Sheriff Cullen." He wanted to correct her again. Make her say his name again. But he knew it would be better for her to think of him as the police officer. Keep her at an arm's length. He stepped into the cold night wanting to flee... Run away from the need to touch her once more.

She closed the door behind him. She'd wanted to kiss him again but the liquid courage was slipping away. She fell on her bed still dressed and thinking about his lips brushing against hers... Why hadn't she kissed him back then? The pain in her back jolted her back to reality... There were a million and one reasons never to allow herself to get that close to anyone again... She curled her body and cried herself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight and Characters. twisted version in these chapters is mine.**

 **A/N: Thank you for the lovely reviews. Special Thanks to** **SunflowerFran for the rec. I** **am soo grateful!**

 **Mistakes in the text are my own, so please don't be too harsh!**

 **If you haven't before, feel free to check my other Twilight story, Rockstar.**

 **As usual, drop me a line whether you like or not...**

* * *

Edward sat up in bed. Another dream. For the last few days it was always the same. Milky white legs wrapped around his waist. Frenzy. Warmth. Never ending need. Never ending pleasure. Never ending pain. His nature was too rough, too violent. He sat up screaming.

Moonlight filtered through the window. Calling to him. Hypnotic rhythm. His control was definitely slipping. He needed a way out.

He could still smell her, as if she were sleeping next to him and not far away in her own bed. Peaches and femininity. His hands fisted the sheet covering his naked body. _This is what hell must feel like_. He laughed in desperation. The moon laughed at him. He needed to get out, run with the moonlight, make the exertion drown his need, his thoughts.

"The one you feed." His father's words in an involuntary whisper. _Great! Now you're even speaking to yourself!_

He jumped out of bed, out the window, over the deck, onto the path up towards the meadow. Running at full speed through the forest. So fast all he could feel was the chilly night engulfing him. Running away from his thoughts, from her impossible perfume, from the need to tear down her run down excuse for a house, rip apart the furniture, tear her from that dingy place. And lock her where he knew no one would harm her.

He stopped just at the edge of the meadow. Never daring to enter. He hadn't dared disturb it in four long years. His heart drumming along with the moon's mockery. He wouldn't cross the boundary tonight either. Instead he rubbed the tattoo in his chest, mumbled the old prayer, and sat down at the edge of the forest, watching the fireflies dance in front of him. Out here, her perfume didn't exist. The only real thing was the moon's leash around his heart lulling him back to sleep.

...

Edward woke up to his alarm beeping incessantly. He needed to get going if he was to make his early morning debrief. He hated going into the city, but the reports of wild animal attacks had increased in the past few months and the city's commissioner kept breathing down the necks of all surrounding county sheriffs. He tossed and turned in his bed until he finally decided to smash the the infernal machine.

A shower, a crisp fresh uniform, his hat and glasses, and he was driving his truck up the interstate in no time. Feeling more like himself. He dialled his mother's number and let her know he was coming in for lunch. Her voice over the speakers was soothing. Always made him feel calmer.

"Honey, it's going to be great having you for lunch… Alice is ecstatic." Always cheerful, his mother was a positive rose in the midst of all Cullen family confusion.

"Ecstatic? Why? I was just over on Monday… Did my little sister really miss me that much?"

"Edward! You promised! Remember? You promised Alice she could spend the last week of summer break with you?" Esme chuckled. "It's all she's been talking about the past few days, a last hurrah before going back to college…I hope your truck can fit all the cases she's packed."

"Fuck!" He cursed. It seemed everything slipped his mind. All he could think about was brown terrified eyes, looking at him like he was a monster. _Was? I am._

"Edward Anthony!"

"Sorry mom!" He sighed. "I just forgot, I have a lot of things on my mind lately."

"I know, the attacks… Is that why you're coming in? Your father has been monitoring that situation. Do you know?…" She was whispering. Alice would probably be listening.

"I really think it's just… a bear, maybe." He lied. He didn't want her to worry.

"Ok," She didn't sound convinced, but she let it go. "So is it ok for Alice, to stay with you?"

 _Not really. I want to be alone so I can totally assault my hot new neighbour._ Physical need pierced his gut, constricted his heart as he thought about her once more.

"Yeah! I'll be over for lunch and we'll talk then…" He grunted. The last thing he needed was to lose control. Maybe Alice would help keep things normal. Maybe he could get Alice to talk to Bella and find out who had hurt her. Yeah, the more he thought about it, the more he liked the idea of having Alice over.

Now all he needed to do was pretend to be a "good old boy" in front of his superiors and rush his meetings so he could be back home to make sure she… he groaned, it was going to be a long day.

…

She spent all day cleaning the cottage... She was trying hard not to think about him, but she wasn't succeeding. Green eyes kept haunting her, as she swept, dusted and washed every conceivable surface. It wasn't working. All she could think about was… What would it feel like to run her hands down his chiseled abs… She regretted drinking the night before. She regretted having kissed his cheek. She regretted crying for something as silly as being denied a kiss. _What did you expect? You need to stay on track. Keep safe. But those eyes…_ And there her daydream started again. Electricity in the air made her shiver thinking about his arms holding her still. She had to shake her head for the millionth time that day.

She was also keeping busy because she dreaded going back into town and facing her landlady after the pipes fiasco. Surely Tanya would have something to say about the way her brother had been treated. And Bella knew, Tanya would definitely take it out on the weakest link. That being herself. She opened and closed the kitchen cabinets trying to reason with herself. She really needed to go get her shopping done. It was Friday, if she didn't get going now, she'd have no supplies for the weekend. She wished she owned a car to head into the city and shop somewhere else, but in this small town there was no escaping Tanya's shop.

By four she had decided she really couldn't put it off much longer and headed out. This time she took an empty backpack to haul her stuff back uphill. Tanya didn't spot her when she came into the store, but there was nowhere to hide once it was time to check out, so Bella took her time perusing the shelves in every aisle. It wasn't a big store, more like a deli than a real market, but it had a great fish section stocked mainly by Tanya's husband and his crew. She picked up a few items. Not too many, she'd have to carry them in her small backpack. Nothing too heavy. Maybe she'd get on the bus on Monday and head to the city, rent a car and get some essentials from Costco.

When she finally reached the check out, Tanya grinned widely but the smile didn't quite reach her eyes. It was an eerie expression and Bella braced herself to be the butt of the large woman's anger. Tanya's eyes gleamed with pleasure. Bella's heart started pounding again. Could she keep the anxiety at bay and not panic in front of her landlady? She already knew she couldn't… _breathe, breathe…_ She tried to remember the breathing techniques her nurses had taught her. _I can't breathe…._

"So, ms. Swan, how's Tempest Point treating you?" The woman didn't even wait for an answer. She raised her already loud voice to get her patrons' attention. "I hear Sheriff Cullen had a very interesting run in with my brother. Really, the gall of that man, did you hear what he said to my brother? Well! Poor Mike was only doing you a favor with those old pipes,and the Sheriff practically accused him of harassing you." By then, almost every customer had made their way to the front of the store to look at the exchange. Amused faces smirked at her. Bella felt her face burn. She wanted to flee. She saw Mike in the corner of her eye, laughing with a bonde woman, whose arm was around his waist. The woman was wearing one of those tight body con hot pink dresses and black flip-flops. She looked like she had climbed out of a dingy truck stop. And she was whispering things in Mike's ear as she pointed at Bella. Bella disliked her instantly.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Denali... I didn't catch what Sheriff Cullen said to Mike. I was locked in the car..." Her voice was faint but the older woman stopped and looked at Bella startled as if she weren't accustomed to being interrupted. "I didn't know Mike would be coming by to take a look at the plumbing, had I known I certainly would have stayed home and waited for him." Tanya stared on, a blank look on her face. "I just don't recall asking you for help with that, it must have slipped my mind." Bella smiled.

"Well, I didn't tell you because it was a surprise... But still, the Sheriff had no right to..." Bella felt her back tense. The woman wanted a fight, that much was clear. No matter what. She needed to make her stand about her brother. Bella fought for air. Incessant drumming in her ears. She couldn't hold the fear much longer.

"Excuse me? Are you talking about me?" His voice came booming from behind one of the aisles. Bella's heart stuck in her throat. Something inside her just wanted to run to him, to where she might feel safe, inside his arms. She draped her arms around her body to keep pinned to where she was.

"Now, now, sweetheart! Watch your anger!" The blonde bimbo released Mike's waist instantly and beamed at Edward. Bella watched as the woman tried to press herself against Edward's chest. Was she his girlfriend? Was this the reason he hadn't kissed her? Bella wanted the floor to swallow her whole. Tanya ignored him. She finished registering her tenant's stuff and asked to be payed. As if nothing had occurred. She even mumbled a "Have a nice day!" As she handed Bella her change.

"Mrs. Denali, I appreciate what you tried to do, but next time please let me know when someone is coming over, just so I can be prepared!" Bella tried to keep her voice level and polite, even though inside she was being ripped apart by fear.

"Right!" Edward's voice boomed again. "Cut that out, both of you!" He stepped forward and faced Tanya. He was in uniform, wearing his sunglasses and stetson. Bella felt her heart skip a beat. Standing with squared shoulders and hands at his belt, he was brimming with anger. Bella felt it flow through her like a tidal wave of violent energy, the hairs in her neck standing to attention. Why could she always feel it? "Tanya, you know better than to send Mike to the cottage when it's empty! Next time, I am booking him!" Tanya looked at him, opened her mouth to say something but didn't reply. She knew better than to get on Edward's bad side. "And whatever I said to Mike is my responsibility, you have no right to question the girl!" Those two words cut Bella like a slap on the face. She wanted to run from there and crawl into the next whole. "You know what he's like, are you telling me you're trying to place your own tenant in danger?"

"Hey, now sheriff!" It was Mike's turn to protest but one look from Edward and he slunk back to where he had come from.

"Sweetie!" The blonde chuckled and tried to grab Edward's arm. Edward actually bared his teeth.

"Not now, Jessica!" Edward barked.

"I was just trying to help!" Tanya looked from the Sheriff to Bella. "I'm sorry if my brother scared you, that won't happen again, Ms. Swan."

"It better not, Tanya!" Edward barked again. Just as Bella raised her hands in defeat, mumbled another apology and ran outside. She was almost to the first crossroads when she realised she had left her bags at the store. She yelled in frustration and kicked the dirt. Just then it started to pour down. She hissed in defeat and tried to move faster. Her clothes getting drenched in the rain that was also making it difficult for her to see the way.

He drove furiously. Cursing Tanya Denali and Jessica Stanley as he drove uphill. He needed to make sure she got home safe. His need compelled him to drive fast. His brain pulsing with anger, his heart beating fast with need to touch her. His pick-up reached her but she kept walking uphill. He rolled down the window on the passenger side. The rain was getting worse. He needed to get her inside his car.

"Get in the car, Bella!" He barked at her. He knew he should tone down his impatience but he'd had a very long day that kept getting worse.

"Leave me alone!" She yelled back. Thunder cracking the sky just then. She jumped, startled, he overtook her and stopped the car just in front of her. He got out, pulled her off the ground and carried her to the passenger seat.

"I said: _Get_. In. The. _Fucking_. Car!" He slammed the door, ran back to his seat and sped away. He'd decided he would keep her safe even if she didn't care about her own safety.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" She screamed.

"Wow! She has a fucking voice!" He laughed. It only made her angrier. "You're cute when you're angry, little girl!"

"Fuck you!" She couldn't control it... It was like she was finally feeling something other than pain. And this man made her feel so very much. But, just what?

"Oh? Yes, please!" He laughed again. "Is that a threat? Or a promise?" He was laughing so hard she sobered right up and started to cry in frustration... "That's it? Is that all you got?" He finally stopped the truck by her cottage. Let her cry out her temper... He wanted to place her across his knees and spank her, just thinking about it made him whimper in pain... He'd been thinking about her all day... He'd rushed all his meetings just to come home and see her... His feelings had been roller-coasting all day, it was painful... He wanted nothing but to get home,where Alice was already waiting for him, and have a stiff drink to relax. But, now, because of Tanya Denali he was in the dog house and he knew it. Beside him, Bella clawed at her crying face. Then jumped as another thunderbolt ripped the sky.

She jumped in her seat... She stared blankly at the dark sky. She'd always been terrified of thunder. And her anxiety was getting the better of her. She'd thought about him all day but the way that they had run into each other was all wrong. She'd wanted the chance to talk to him, get to know him, but everything seemed impossible just then.

"I left my keys back at the store!" She sobbed remembering her backpack on the counter. "Along with my shopping... And I still had to go to the pharmacy..." Another sob. "Why can't you just leave me alone... I'm sure Mrs. Denali will evict me now. Why didn't you just leave with your girlfriend?" She hid her face behind her hands again. She was so ashamed of crying in front of him, but she couldn't help it.

"Is that what you really think of me?" He yelled... "That I should stand by as someone is abusing you for my mistakes? And who the fuck you think is my girlfriend? Jessica? Give me a break! You think that I would date a girl and then leave with another? And Jessica is not my girlfriend! Hell, I don't think she's even a girl. I wouldn't touch that with a ten foot pole! And why do you care?…. What the fuck am I supposed to do, let Tanya run your fucking life, please!" He reached behind him, grabbed something from the backseat and threw it in her lap. Her backpack. "Here's the stuff you forgot at the store, as for going to the pharmacy, I can drive you back into town and wait while you get your stuff. The fucking whole town is probably assuming we're a couple, so we might as well give them something more to talk about!"

Just one look at her scared face staring back at him made him calm down, he sighed in defeat, and finally removed his glasses and hat. Her hand shot up to his hair and once again released his hair. A pleasant sensation cursing through her as her fingers untangled his locks. She realised what she was doing and retrieved her hand. Just as she was retreating back into her shell, he grabbed the trembling hand. "You're freezing! Let's get you inside." He ran out his door and then went around to reach for her, but this time he kept his distance, he let her step out, take her time up the steps and open the door. She had a limp. He was disappointed he had let her get hurt.

By the time they stepped into the hallway, both of them were soaking wet. He could see her nipples under the wet white t-shirt. She wasn't wearing a bra, again. It was a painful reminder that he needed to get home, soon. Get away from the temptation. From her scent… Peaches, again… even soaking wet he could feel it. He needed to go home. Right then, all he could do was stare.

She followed his gaze and blushed, crossing her arms to hide her chest. His eyes fell to the floor. He looked uncomfortable.

"I'm going to grab some towels upstairs." She limped to the first step. Her leg was hurting again. She hadn't taken her medicine and she shouldn't have kicked the curb. She felt his hands at her waist, pulling her back and then lifting her up against him. He carried her upstairs and set her down just outside the bedroom door.

"I'm just going to go home and change." _And take care of my own depravity_ , he thought. "I'll pick you up in a half hour so we can go to the pharmacy." His voice was a whisper against her ear. She could feel his arousal in that voice, she wanted to latch around that voice, kiss that voice, make love to it. She was unsure what to do next. His hands still firmly at her waist. She took a tentative step towards him.

"Please, don't" he pleaded. It was too much right now. He was angry, he didn't want to hurt her. He released her and ran downstairs and before she could say anything he was driving home. Back to Alice. Alice would calm him… he needed to calm down.

Bella just hugged the wall and cried. He rejected her again. Why was he always rejecting her? Was she so ugly and disfigured from her scars that she had become hideous? He'd scoffed at the idea of having a girlfriend... Doubts filled her thoughts as she showered, changed into a fresh pair of jeans and her black silk blouse. She looked herself over in the mirror. The blouse was a bit transparent but she was wearing a lace camisole underneath, she wore her hair loose around her shoulders. Like that, no scars were visible and she almost looked normal. She applied some lipgloss. She felt a little more like a woman. Maybe he'd appreciate the effort. Maybe he wouldn't run for the hills.

She was finishing putting her groceries away when he knocked on the door. It was almost seven thirty, the pharmacy would close in an hour. She opened the door and took him in. In jeans and a a gray plaid shirt rolled up to his elbows, he looked less formal. His hair was tied back and she was disappointed, she liked it when he let his locks flow around his face. When he noticed what she was wearing his mouth gaped a bit and he licked his lips absentmindedly.

"You... Why? I mean... We're... I mean, we should get a move on... The store closes in a bit and with all this rain, I hope the road doesn't flood."

The ride back into town was uncomfortably silent. She began wondering what she had done that he wouldn't even speak to her. She suddenly felt ridiculous in the silky blouse. Maybe she had overdone her lip gloss. Maybe she looked like a whore to him. After all he was a small town Sheriff. Maybe he was too conservative. She opened her purse and fished around for a handkerchief. She couldn't find it. She was getting flustered. Then she noticed a tissue box on the dashboard. She grabbed one and was about to wipe off her mouth when he grabbed her wrist in a strong forceful grasp. She looked at him, his eyes were still glued to the road but he was frowning.

"Don't... Don't do that." He pulled her wrist until her hand rested on his thigh, then he released some pressure and turned his hand so it was lying on top of hers. His hand was warm and strong. She felt herself blush and was thankful that he kept his eyes on the road. Soon they were pulling into the pharmacy.

"Luckily Billy has a drive through service, otherwise you'd get soaking wet in this weather. Do you have a prescription?"

"I... I ordered a few things, special bandages and lotions... He has my name." She said quietly.

"Hey there, sherif! What can I do you for?" A nerdy looking kid smiled at them both from his little window on the side of the building. "This rain is serious shit, ain't it?"

"Hello, Jake, is your dad working? I think he has a package for my friend…"

"Ah, yes! Hi Bella! How's your back?" The kid beamed at her. She had met him on her first day in town when she had come to place her order. He was the pharmacist's younger son. Bella smiled back just as Jake's eyes landed on their joined hands on Edward's leg. He blushed slightly but his smile grew wider and gave the sheriff a thumbs up. "I got your package right here!" He disappeared from view but when he came back, a young girl trailed after him and peered into the car from behind his shoulder just as Jake handed Edward the box.

"This is my girlfriend, Emma." He said proudly.

Bella suppressed a giggle as she passed the money to Edward, to pay for her supplies.

"Nice to meet you, Emma." Bella smiled. The girl just smiled and waved but kept her eyes on Edward.

"You kids be safe." Edward's face was very serious. "Emma, be sure to get home early, so I don't have to hear about it on Monday!" The girl's smile fell. Tears welled in her eyes. "I mean, you know... With this weather, I wouldn't want Emmett to worry." The girl just nodded and stepped back out of view.

"Have a good night, Sheriff Cullen!" Jake frowned at Edward but then smiled at Bella. "You get better Bella! Have a nice weekend!" He blew a kiss at her. Bella just waved as Edward put the car in gear. As they got on the main road, Edward grabbed her hand again, but this time entwined her fingers in his. He brought her hand to his face and brushed his lips against it. She felt her heart flutter in her chest.

"You know, you didn't have to be so harsh with the girl." Her voice was very quiet, almost a whisper.

"She's my deputy's daughter." He laughed. "I have to look out for her."

"Are you always on duty, Sheriff Cullen?" She smiled.

"Not right now..." He released her hand. His smile vanished. Bella silently contemplated his mood swings. One minute he was completely into her, the other he turned into a robot, keeping his distance. The rain started to fall more forcefully and the sky lit up with a couple of thunderbolts. She heard him curse under his breath and speed uphill. Soon he parked the car right next to her porch. So close she would be able to move from the car to her front door without getting wet. He leaned over her and opened her door.

"Good night, Bella." She looked at him trying to fight the tears forming in her eyes. She opened her mouth to say something but then just shrugged and gathered her things to leave. The sky lit again with the thunder and she jumped startled. She instinctively grabbed his arm as she stifled a yell. His bicep flexed and stiffened under her grasp. He gently pried her thin fingers away.

"Please don't... Don't make me..." She pleaded. "I don't... I can't..." Her lip quivered. She looked back at his face and he was carefully studying her naked shoulder. She pulled her shirt up, to cover it. His head snapped up to look at her face. "Please don't make me bear this storm alone." She pleaded. His frown cleared and he pulled her closer until she was almost on his lap. He hugged her and buried his face in her hair. He inhaled audibly. Peaches... She always smelled of peaches.

"I won't make you do anything you don't want to do." He whispered. His lips brushing against her earlobe. He was lost in her scent. He was drowning. His hands found her waist, she was tiny. She might break if he held on too tight. "But I can't stay." He heard her sob. She tried to pull away but he held her in place. "I have to go home. But... You could come over, have dinner with me… and my sister." He kissed her earlobe, she shook in his arms. He was being too forward. Maybe she would run and lock herself in her house.

She opened her mouth once or twice to say something but nothing came out. Then she tugged his shoulder gently. He released some pressure from his grip but didn't release her. It was enough for her to lean back and look at him. He was looking at her with concern. Did he feel sorry for her? Was he being charitable? Did he like her? His eyes gave nothing away. She realised he was trained to show no emotion. A flow of tears streaked her cheeks. She must look terrible. She smiled and nodded. She couldn't say anything. Not when he was this close, holding her against his body.

She felt one of his hands release her and he leaned over her again, to close the door. He had to stretch and press himself tightly against her. She was lost. Every inch of him touched her. His muscles were almost rock solid. She couldn't stop her hand from involuntarily caressing his abdomen. She heard him moan against her hair as he pulled the door with a loud bang. Then he buckled her seat belt and in one fluid motion released her and put the car in gear, starting towards his house.

She began to feel uneasy again. Was he taking pity on her? She didn't want his pity... She wanted him to hold her…

His mind was racing. Holding her hand in his had been a sweet relief of his reeling thoughts. Her hand in his felt strangely right. All day he'd been thinking about getting home, doing this right, asking her out on a proper date. He'd even confided in his sister. Alice had been her usual ecstatic, over the top self. Over the top because he had never spoken of any woman before. And he wanted to do things right with Bella. And now it was impossible, the storm had flung them together, had rushed them into this impossible situation. He knew he needed to go home, just in case the storm went sour and he was needed in town. He knew there were fishing boats still out... And Bella... He needed to ensure her safety, somehow that equated in his mind to her being home, with him and Alice. He needed to hold her again... Press her against him, feel her skin against his... His thoughts were dangerous. He'd never felt this clumsy. Sure he'd had girlfriends, fuck buddies, but he'd never felt like this. He wanted to keep her safe at all costs. The snarling voice inside his mind kept him always on edge. It claimed possession and screamed incessantly. _Mine!_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks everyone who spent some personal time writing a review, I love reading them and I do read all of them, even though I might not reply...**

 **Special thanx to SunflowerFran and Terbecca for the rec's.**

 **Warning: I have recently changed the rating to M. So please be aware that some strong themes and language are coming your way in this as well as future chapters and that might not please all of you.**

 **Sorry for the long wait bur RL keeps getting in the way... So, slightly shorter chapter this time, promise to update sooner this time.**

 **As usual, please review and let me know how you feel.**

* * *

 _"Would things be easier if there was a right way?_

 _Honey, there is no right way." (Hozier)_

Edward felt his temper fluctuate as he drove his pick-up into the garage. At least at his place she wouldn't be out in the rain. As he shut off the engine, he stole another look at her. Even with her face flushed and swollen from her tears, she was beautiful. How could any woman be so beautiful and be so terrified and unsure of herself. He knew the answer lay on the spidery scars that peeked at him from under her clothes. He sat there not sure of what to do next. He had abducted her from her own home. Granted, Alice would be joining them, and she would somehow keep them sane. _Right! Alice? Sane?_ There was nothing sane about this situation. And her scent? It was driving him mad with need. He clutched the steering wheel trying to keep steady. He needed to regain control over his raw aggressive nature, but it was hard trying to do just that while being confined to the small space of the car. Minutes passed. Silence. Except for her increasingly ragged breath. Things were getting awkward again. _Like the lasagna fiasco, I'm such a pussy._

She tried to control her breathing and smiled shyly at him. She could tell he was doubting his decision to invite her over. Pity. That was it, he pitied her. He must feel sorry for her. And now he had invited a stranger to his own home. Thankfully the anger flowing from him had defused somewhat. Maybe she should say something. Something trivial. _Keep it light, Swan._ "Thank you…" She began but the words died in her throat once he turned his piercing green eyes on her. They seemed to glow like precious emeralds, but surely that was just her imagination or a reflection of the light coming from inside the house. She smiled to keep her growing terror at bay.

He watched her smile and his heart seemed to start beating again, snapping him back to reality. He shook his head to clear it. "Sorry, let's go inside..." He finally said. He went around the car to hold the door for her, and then lead her inside his home. He wasn't a complete caveman. Even though he knew in his bones his mother would have disowned him for his behavior earlier. And his father? _What kind of psycho can't control his temper and urges around a girl?_ He could hear the old man chastising him.

Bella's heart was starting to beat incessantly... She felt the tell-tale constraint in her chest... Soon she wouldn't be breathing... Panic seeped in, as she stepped in the hallway. She reached for balance and all she could grab was his arm. She gasped, fighting for air. She felt her legs loosing strength. Everything seemed to be spinning around her. Darkness... Falling... And then his arms enveloped her and pulled her up, against his warm hard body. He was always feverishly warm.

"Breathe..." His voice was a distant whisper. It seemed he was miles away from her. "Breathe, hun, I'm right here... I'm right here, babe..." He cupped her chin in his hand and made her look at his face. "Breathe in slowly, through your nose... Fill your lungs... There... You're doing good.. I'm here... Now slowly, breathe out through your mouth... All of it..." She looked into his eyes then, and all she could see was her reflection, he looked worried, but calm, she tried to focus on that steadiness... He pressed his forehead against hers and began breathing slowly, mirroring her own efforts. She felt his warm breath on her face, the soft hum of his body. He was very close, she felt her body relax reacting to soft energy that seemed to flow from him, in direct contrast to his demeanor from before. Heat invaded every fibre of her being, replacing the pain she'd been feeling.

Once she was calmer, he led her to the living room. He took her purse and sat next to her, at a safe distance. He couldn't trust his hands around her. They sat in silence for a few minutes, until her stomach churned. She suddenly remembered she hadn't eaten anything. She blushed as he cocked his eyebrow and smirked.

"I have some steaks in the fridge..." He stood and was about to leave the living room but then turned, "I'll cook them while you make a salad?" He held out his hand. She stood and took it. He entwined his fingers in hers. Her hand feeling strangely right in his. "I'm sure Alice will be gracing us with her presence soon, she must be upstairs in her room, trying on some new outfit. I kind of promised I'd take her to O'Neal's Bar. But this weather... ." He tugged her hand to pull her closer to him. Her scent filled his lungs again. His body reacted instantly... _It's going to be a long night…_

"Why? Why is it going to be a long night?" She asked. A tinge of sadness in her voice. Shit, had he said that out loud?

"I meant... The storm." He pulled her even closer, her body trembling against him. Could she feel how depraved he was? He couldn't step away. He knew he needed some distance, but his body wasn't complying. _Closer_.

She leaned on his chest, taking in his aftershave. He was warm. How was he always so warm?

How did she always smell of peaches? He was about to lean down to kiss her forehead when he heard her stomach again.

"Let's get some food, before we both pass out…"

He took a step back and led her towards the kitchen. Hopefully Alice would come downstairs and save him from his own depravity.

Looking over his shoulder as he cooked, he could see her move at ease in his kitchen. It was as if she'd been there all her life. She was so relaxed, she looked almost happy as she chopped the vegetables. She'd even winked at him when she caught him looking. He turned on some bossanova from his playlist. Soft music to calm his nerves. She swayed gently to the sweet rhythm of the song. She set the table and grabbed a couple of beers from the fridge. He could sense she felt comfortable there, in his kitchen. There, she had transformed from the little scared girl to the confident woman he'd spotted running on the road, before she had seen him. He was sure he would never be able to take her back to Sarah's dingy little cottage, where she seemed lost and helpless. Fear drowning her.

She popped the caps from the beers and gave him one. She smiled as she sipped her bottle. The effect was sensuous, hypnotic. He needed to touch her, his fingers itched with need to feel her skin, but he just smiled, grabbed his beer a little tighter. She still swayed slowly to the jazzy chords, and he couldn't tear his eyes away. He held on to his beer with such force his knuckles were turning white... _just keep from grabbing her and pulling her close!_

"Happy?" He asked, she just nodded. "Me too.." He sipped his beer barely fighting the urges assaulting his body. "These are ready, I'll go get Alice." He needed to step out. For a minute. Just to keep hold of the sanity. Just to keep himself from bursting at the seams.

She was alone for just a few minutes but she could sense the strange shift in energy around her. It was as if someone had turned off the wave of energy that seemed to constantly emanate from him. It was eerie how only his presence could have such an effect on her. She tried not to read too much on it, but the thought danced around her brain, refusing to be banished and forming a dark cloud that contaminated her with slight dread. She sipped her beer nervously, maybe the alcohol would help still her nerves. The dark thought transformed, grew... For some reason she imagined herself as a fly trapped in a web. For a second, just a deadly second, a word formed in her thoughts. Basic animal instinct, recognizing the danger. _Predator_.

As she turned around she was startled by him watching her from the doorway. His green eyes seemed to glow again. She shook her head and the effect was gone. Then she noticed a small woman standing next to him. She was very pale and thin. She grinned brightly at Bella. She had the whitest, most perfect teeth Bella had ever seen. Despite her petite frame, she carried herself like a goddess. _This must be his sister._ But she looked nothing like him. She had short spiky black hair and her eyes were a deep hue of violet. A sheer black dress covered just the right places but not enough. Her red lipstick seemed to glow in contrast to her ivory skin. And all Bella could think about was a gothic Tinker-bell. _She looks like a deadly fairy_.

"You... Must be Alice..." Bella broke the eerie silence first. And both siblings seemed to spark into action at the sound of her voice. Alice giggled and immediately moved to hug Bella.

"Oh, my god! It's so nice to meet you finally! Edward hasn't shut up about you all day!" Edward's sister squealed. "You're so cute and nice... I can just tell we're going to be best friends!" Alice buzzed with excitement. "I'm so glad you're here. I thought I was going to get stuck with grumpy all week... God, Edward you have to bring Bella to my going away party... Kate is going to have a fit! She'll be so jealous!" Alice pulled Bella towards the table, away from Edward. He was thankful for that. He was always on edge with Bella. Alice would steer her away from his growing urgency. _Keep her safe_ , he'd begged Alice just a few minutes before.

"You don't look alike." Was all Bella managed to get in.

"Oh? Don't be silly Bella, we're both adopted." Alice said cheerfully. "Mom and dad have a habit of collecting..." Edward shook his head incessantly at his sister. _Keep her safe, Alice!_ "...special children..." Alice stuck out her tongue to him when Bella turned to get the salad from the counter. "Weirdos like my brother!" She laughed openly. "I'm going back to college next Sunday. Mom's throwing me a party Saturday, you should come Bella... Mom will be thrilled. I don't think Eddie has ever brought a girl home." Alice pretty much kept on talking through the whole meal. Bella wondered how someone so tiny had so much energy. Alice kept going on and on and on and on. Talking about college and her friends. Not much about family or Edward. But she kept rambling. Bella was thankful she wasn't required to supply any information about herself. She didn't want to lie to them. Make up some story as to why she was alone in this small coastal town in the middle of nowhere. She shuddered remembering the last time she had seen _his_ cold eyes. Alice talked and talked. She just listened. Edward just listened, but his eyes were glued to his guest.

Bella looked at him, as Alice droned on. She was thankful that he didn't ask to know anything about her. She wasn't sure she was ready to tell him... About the pain, about the hospital, about getting cut. About _him_. Even with the slight dread still pulsing in her brain, she knew Edward wouldn't hurt her. His eyes were all wrong for that. And Bella had known what the eyes of evil men looked like, she had known it intimately. Edward's green embers were nothing like _his_ dark steel.

When they finished their beers, he got a couple more, and then some more. Bella was drunk by the time they finished dinner, and Alice excused herself to go check on her emails.

Edward and Bella stayed behind to tidy up. As they cleaned the kitchen together, she felt almost like a normal person. Then her heart sunk as she remembered he was only doing this out of pity. She didn't want his pity. She wanted to feel the electricity again. Her alcohol imbued thoughts violently ravaged her self image. Soon he'd run away again. Out of her grasp. And she wanted to feel normal, she wanted to feel him.

He could see her demeanour changing. One minute she was the alluring woman, the next the scared girl. He wanted to stop it. He needed to stop it. _Say something, dumbass_!

"Hey, don't do that... Not anymore..." He pulled her into an embrace that turned into a slow dance to match a ballad on the stereo. "You're..." She didn't let him finish, she rubbed her lips on his, slowly at first, but then his lips crashed into hers and she was lost in the kiss. She never wanted it to end. His hands found the small of her back and pulled her closer, pressing her against his arousal. She flinched just as his hands pressed on the tender flesh under her bandage, but she didn't stop him. Her hands gravitated to his hair. She heard him groan.

She tried to step back, to fight the attraction between them. She felt his throbbing heat against her pelvis, her heart started racing. Without breaking the kiss, he pulled her up and her legs instantly cradled his waist. She felt him smile against her lips. He placed her on top of the counter and slowly took a step back. Her mind screamed at her for the loss of contact.

"Maybe we had a little too much to drink." He whispered in her ear. "This is a mistake. We're drunk. My sister is upstairs. It has stopped raining. I should get you home."

"Please..." She pleaded. "Edward..." She whispered his name, like she had been doing all week, alone in her cottage.

He could almost feel his heart break. He wanted her. Bad. But this was all wrong. She was drunk. He knew he shouldn't take advantage. Even though all he wanted was to consume the peaches pressing down on his lungs, invading every fiber of him. "I have to stop now... Before I lose all control."

She whimpered. It took all the strength he had left to help her down from the counter and pull away to a safe distance. Couldn't she understand? He was only trying to keep her safe. From him. This girl had tipped the balance of his self imposed exile in under a week. And he only wanted to get lost inside her perfume. Inside her. "I'm fucked up, Bella. I'm not the right person for you."

She bit back tears. Why couldn't he understand she wanted him? She felt lightheaded. There was something in the air, his scent, sweat, salt, electricity... And it all irradiated from him. Heat. Rolling off him in waves. It was too warm, wasn't it? She felt warm. And he said no. She was only his charity case. A ride. A stupid girl who keeps getting into trouble. One of those silly women from town that kept chasing him...

"Everything OK, guys?" Alice popped her head on the doorway, but one look at her brother's stoic face and Bella's swollen eyes and she frowned. "Edward Cullen, what have you done now?" Alice placed her arm around Bella's shoulder and that was all Bella could take. She turned to Alice and sobbed on her shoulder. "It's ok, Bella... I got your back." Alice patted gently as she gave her brother the stink eye. "You know, I actually think he might be retarded. Mother should have him tested. Maybe I should write my paper for Psychopathology class on him. The quintessential douche bachelor." Alice led Bella to the living room. Edward was about to follow. "Don't you have some actual policing to do? Get out!" Alice pointed to the garage door.

"I should take Bella home." Edward said softly. "I'm sure she wants to rest. It's been a long day."

"I'm sure you don't know the first thing Bella might want, dear brother! So please read my lips: get the fuck out!" Bella sobbed louder. She couldn't control her feelings. She was always on edge with him around. _Why_? She needed to go home. Maybe she should let him take her home. Maybe she should walk home, it was only a small distance... She wanted to go... Get away from his rejection. She felt dirty. Tainted. Her scars burned. Damaged. _Maybe he thinks I'm damaged beyond repair. He's right. I'm too far gone. I'm not myself anymore._

"Alice, this isn't... You don't understand." Edward pleaded. He needed to get the girl away from his home. Away from himself. Alice knew better than this. Alice knew this infatuation had nowhere to go.

"Edward, you are so fucking dense sometimes!" Alice hissed. "Can't you see? Can't you feel it? It's too late!"

"Don't be silly, Alice." Edward scoffed. "This is not..."

"You must be drunk..." Alice groaned and pulled Bella towards the staircase to her bedroom. Edward followed but she shut the door in his face. "Goodnight, brother! We're going to bed!"

Edward just stood there, listening as Alice made Bella lie down on her bed, as she sang a soft lullaby Esme had sung for them at one point. He couldn't move. Gravity seemed to bind him to her. He knew it was too dangerous to let himself fall. But the frenzy had begun. Alice was right. It was too late.

When Alice finally came out, she simply shrugged and went downstairs to watch TV without even a word. She'd decided to let him do whatever he wanted. Alice knew it was no use. Sooner or later Edward would finally give in. He had to. For his own sanity. Alice just hoped it would be sooner.

Edward stalked into his guest room. She lay sprawled on the tiny bed. Bella's sleep was restless. Her breathing erratic. A thought grabbed hold of his heart and wouldn't let go. He gathered her up and carried her to his bedroom. He placed her carefully on his bed. As he looked at her there, taking a step back, the animal in his head laughed at him. _Home_. It kept saying. _She's our home_. It laughed and laughed. To get away he ran downstairs to check on his radio, lock up and shut the lights. When he finally came back up an hour later, he changed into his pajama bottoms and climbed into bed. The monster laughed again. He lay still for what seemed an eternity. Listening to the soft sing song of her breaths. His body was too excited to sleep. He was about to get up again, when her leg draped around his hip. She was still sleeping. Then he heard her sobbing.

"Edward... Please... Please... Edward..." She begged in her sleep. He couldn't take it anymore, he needed release. He needed to get up. Away from her. He was startled by her hand grabbing him through the fabric of his pants. She was still sleeping and moaning his name... He didn't stop her. Her hand was warm and soft around him. He wanted her so bad. He felt the tell tale prickling of his skin. He was coming apart at the seams, no way to stop it. Thankfully the clouds kept the moon from mocking him. Helpless, he grabbed hold of the bed-frame, the wood splintering slightly at his touch. And her hand so demanding, and so damned soft and warm, yet so gentle and sweet, he wanted more... he climaxed with a silent grunt. All too soon shame ate away at his dark heart for what he had let her do in her unconscious state. He grabbed her hand and kissed it, then pulled her into an embrace, her body seemed to relax and mold perfectly to his and he finally let sleep claim him.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you everyone who took time out of your busy lives to write a review. I read all of them even though I may not reply.**

 **Some of you have expressed interest about what is going on with Edward and Alice. I'll just point out that the summary states AU (not AH). I am aware that you "need answers" but please bear with me.**

 **Mistakes are my own.**

 **Thank you** **Terbecca, SunflowerFran and gabby1017 for the rep's. You guys rock!**

 **SM owns Twilight.**

* * *

 _"_ _We tried our best to find us_

 _But there are no lights to guide us_

 _I can't sleep beside a stranger now_

 _(…)_

 _So I'll just say what you won't say_

 _and I'll take the blame if it is for your sake_

 _No turning back on what you can't save " (James Blunt)_

Bella woke fully rested. It was a strange feeling: being fully refreshed. She'd slept the sleep of the dead. Thankfully no nightmares, no awful memories. No dizziness, no nausea. For the first time in weeks, she'd had a full night's sleep. It was weird. The light coming from her small skylight was marred by the odd cloud outside. She yawned and stretched, and for once her wounds didn't hurt or itch like they usually did every morning. Then she sat up instantly. Looking around, she was somewhat stunned to find herself in her own bedroom. Wearing her own hospital night gown. She shook her head. She had no recollection of coming home the night before. "Maybe it was all a dream." She whispered to the air around her. Except it hadn't felt like a dream.

As she shook her head, she felt it, the tell tale headache of having one too many drinks. She looked in her nightstand. Her alarm flashed 11:30. A tall glass of water and two tylenol stared back at her. She felt cheated. She had no memory of being taken home. How had he managed it? How drunk had she been last night? She couldn't remember anything past picking up the dishes to dry them off. She knew, she should remember, that there was something important about the night before. Something bad… A foreboding feeling of yet another rejection… but somehow she just couldn't access the memory. It was as if a wall had been placed there… and try as she might, it wouldn't budge.

A note on a post-it. That was all. A stupid yellow post-it. "Got you home again." Bella's heart broke a little. Why was he always running out of her grasp? Frustration made her crumple up the note. She wouldn't pursue this anymore. This infatuation… It wasn't safe. She knew it wasn't safe… she had felt it last night. The part she remembered. His anger, his danger, the dread pulsing inside her brain, making the hairs on her spine stand to attention. The thought that wouldn't be pushed away. The fever always flowing from him. She knew, rationally, that she should not pursue him. Yet her heart still broke and bled.

She went about her daily routine. Ripping sensation as she removed old bandages. Pins and needles against her skin as she showered. Prickling skin as she applied the lotions and ointments as best she could to her back. Burning sensation as she covered her skin once more with new dressings and bandages. She dressed in jeans and a plain white t-shirt and wondered if the weather would hold enough for her to go out for a walk. She wanted to explore the woods behind her cabin. She needed to sort out her head. Ease the growing terror building in her spine. A walk would do just the trick.

Coming downstairs she was startled to find a hot cup of tea and a stack of pancakes on her kitchen counter. She gasped. The chill creeping slowly up her spine. He must have been in the house while she showered and dressed. She looked around her, traced her steps to the staircase, peeked out the front windows, out the back, checked her doors, he was nowhere to be found. Still, the cup of tea was so hot, it surely had just been made. The pancakes were still warm, and the kitchen smelled of batter and cooking. A tremor invaded her hands. How easy would it be to attack her in her own home? How easy for _him_ to find her? _Finish the job without anyone coming to my rescue._

The rumbling in her stomach destroyed her fear. She sat on the stool and sipped the tea. Lime and honey. _How_? She sighed in defeat. Her heart fluttered awake once more. Betraying her resolve to stop pursuing Edward Cullen. She took a bite of the pancakes. A piece of yellow post-it peeked from under the plate. She removed the plate to find another note. "Pick you up at 7 p.m." Her heart wanted out her ribcage. She filled her lungs and held her breath. _Why_? Was he playing games? She hated games. _He_ had played endless games. She exhaled. "No!" She wouldn't allow herself to think of that other life. She needed to be over with that part of her. She desperately needed it to be over. _He won't find me. He'll never find me. He can't._

She picked up her keys, and stomped out the back door, followed the small trail that wound up the hill, into the forest. Soon, tall dark trees surrounded her, shrubbery interrupted the path here and there but she could still see it. A winding trail that lead up the slope. She was aware of the sounds of birds and other small animals around her. The bright leafy tones and rich browns soon became dark greys and even darker greens as the vegetation became denser. It became harder for the sunlight to reach her. It seemed even the animals quieted down. Silence. She continued her trek, even against her better judgement screaming at her to stop. All she could think about was getting through to her lost memories, finding out what those green eyes wanted her to forget about the night before. She could almost feel his fever around her. His essence seemed to encompass her, forming a shield of sorts that kept her trekking uphill.

She was lost in thought when she heard a noise behind her. A branch being stepped on. She turned to find an old man holding a rifle. Her heart began beating closer to her throat. She gasped for air. The old man had long gray hair. A long unkempt white beard hid his features. A scar marred the left side of his face. His left eye was gone. He was dressed in old dirty tethered camouflage, old combat boots that had seen better days and an ancient dirty stetson hat that reminded her of Edward's.

"What you doin' so far out here?" He demanded. He wasn't pointing the gun at her but his tone was menacing.

"I... I..." Bella fought to keep the air in her lungs. "Came up for a walk..."

"A walk?" He laughed. "Are you stupid or just... Mentally challenged?" His speech was thick with a southern drawl.

The forest seemed to grow in darkness, enclosing the both of them. Bella began shaking uncontrollably. Her breaths becoming more erratic. She forced herself to focus on the man in front of her.

"Don't you know the police has deemed this off limits?" The man chuckled. "As if that would keep them town folk safe..."

"Why are you...? Up here... Who are you?" She managed between large gulps. She wanted to run, get away from this crazy old man.

"I'm Sheriff Cooper. Of course! Silly girl!" He clasped his chest where the name tag should have been on a real uniform. His face contorted into a frown and he pointed the gun at her. "Are you one of _them_?"

"I... I... Just came up for a walk..." Bella's hands shot up above her head. Her voice strangled with despair. She felt the world start to spin and she was fighting to keep it from going dark. Whoever this old man was, he thought he was still the Sheriff, and she the bad guy. And he would kill her.

"Maybe I should just shoot you and we will find out."

"Please..." She sobbed.

The man's expression softened as he seemed to be listening to something else. A whole new conversation in his head. Maybe just making up his mind if she was one of "them".

"You shouldn't be here! There have been attacks, people are dead. You go back home and lock your doors." He made a motion with his gun for her to turn back. She didn't need to be told twice, she started running downhill, not really looking where she stepped. She needed to get some distance before he decided she was "one of them" after all. "Take care now!" He yelled after her. But she couldn't hear him. All she could hear was the drumming of her own heart.

...

Edward chugged the orange juice straight from the plastic container in the fridge. The tangy juice felt just right against his dried tongue.

His nerves were still on edge. It had taken all his will to move Bella from his own bed to her dingy little place. He was out of energy. He'd had to channel all of his concentration to fight the basic urges assaulting his body and mind. He'd wanted nothing more than to cradle her against his aching body, make love to her in the early hours of the morning, feel her cool skin against his. But he knew better. He knew he wasn't worthy. He knew he shouldn't let himself fall. He had to be responsible. Yet he couldn't bear being away from her. So he'd written the silly little post-it telling her he would be back. His father would be so embarrassed. _Behaving like a teenager, are we?_

Without turning, he knew Alice was behind him, annoyingly burning a hole in his skull, but he chose to ignore her. He already knew what was coming. His sister condemning his treatment of her new friend. Reproaching his dubious ways. Couldn't she just understand that he was only trying to survive with this blasted curse? He needed his solitude. This exile was demanded. Everyone understood that, mom, dad, why couldn't she?

"What have you done, brother of mine?" Edward chose to ignore her accusing tone. "Where's Bella?"

He chuckled and shook his head, turning, he flung the empty gallon bottle at his sister who caught it without effort and dunked it flawlessly in the bin.

"Bella's where she should be, at home. I just dropped her off." He lied easily enough. Not a hint of dishonesty in all his body language. "She'll be coming with us to Emmett's barbecue."

"Was she feeling better? Did you...?" He knew Alice would never drop it. And he needed her to drop it. "I thought you liked her. I thought you wanted me to be friends with her. She needs to have someone she can talk to."

"Alice, I have to go to work!" Edward groaned. "Feel free to do whatever you want today, just leave Bella alone. She needs to rest. She's been through enough without our kind of trouble." He said it. It needed to be said. He didn't like where this conversation was headed. He needed to get back to work, get back to his simple routine. His disguise. Being a small town sheriff, this way he could still do some good. Steer people away from danger. Protect this small community, even if he thought, for the most part, they didn't deserve it. _Let them wander into the meadow, why should you be the one to stop them?_

" _Our kind of trouble_?" Alice smirked. "Don't worry big brother, I'll play nice, be a nice little sister for you to show your friends how normal you really are and then be off on my way back to college where I actually get accepted for what I am!" Alice regretted the choice of words as soon as she spoke them. This was Edward. Her brother. Her best friend. They had been through so much together, he really didn't deserve them.

"Really? For what you are?" His laugh was acerbic. He needed to go on a run soon… maybe after work, before getting Bella.

"I have accepted myself. Mom and Dad say..." But Alice knew this was where she should stop. No use pushing it when he was so far gone. "Anyway, you were the one who wanted to get to know why she's so alone, so scared of her own shadow. Remember how _you_ wanted to ask her out, on a date?"

"I changed my mind. I'm allowed to do that." He heaved impatiently. Another lie. His temper rising again. "Like I said, I need to get to work." He picked up his hat and sunglasses and left her standing by the kitchen isle. Maybe he shouldn't have invited his little sister over. The past four years she had always spent the last week of summer vacation with him. It was a way of keeping close the ties that bound them. Maybe this year it had been a mistake. He had all the trouble he needed with the recent attacks, and a new deputy still in training. And Bella. Whatever was haunting her, wouldn't be too far behind her. But he so desperately needed to keep her safe. His father had spoken of this once, he tried to remember the conversation but it was gone.

"Your mood swings are giving me whiplash!" Alice mumbled on to the empty kitchen knowing he could still hear her inside the garage. She decided she wouldn't give up until he realised how much he already liked his new neighbor. "We'll see, brother."

...

A knock on her door, woke Bella from the hundredth rerun of morning events playing incessantly on her mind. She'd been sitting for hours on her couch, terror keeping her from moving, not even bothering with the mud caking her jeans and shirt. She'd fallen a couple of times, running away from the erratic old man. She heard another knock and forced her unsteady legs down the hallway.

She opened the door to find Alice Cullen smiling brightly at her. Alice was impeccably dressed in a purple mini dress under a black leather jacket. The dress perfectly matched her violet eyes, currently hidden behind sunglasses. For some reason she was wearing gloves and her hair was hidden under a black scarf. She looked like she had just stepped out of a sixties movie. And she grinned widely at Bella.

"Alice!" Bella couldn't keep the terror from her voice. She still had the picture in her mind of the old man pointing a gun at her. She couldn't stop shaking. It was all too much. Somehow she felt she could talk to Alice, trust her.

"What's wrong Bella?" Alice's smile was replaced by concern. "May I come in?"

Bella stepped aside to let her in but Alice stood planted on the porch, cocking an eyebrow. Bella waited for a few seconds but Alice wouldn't move. "What are you? Twelve?" Bella snapped impatiently. Why wouldn't the girl just come in? _You already know why_. She banished the dangerous thought from her mind. Icicles began to form at the base of her neck.

"Just good mannered." Alice smiled again. Kicked a speck non existent dirt on the ground with her high heels. "So... May I come in?"

"Yes, Alice Cullen..." Bella sighed in exasperation... "You may come into my humble abode..." Bella enunciated ominously and forced herself to chuckle, but it came out slightly brittle. Maniacal. _I am going mad!_

"You shouldn't joke about being well mannered, Bella." Alice's face was very serious as she shut the door behind her.

"Sorry, I've had a very weird day, and I'm not used to friends being so formal about entering my house. " _Or used to friends period_. Bella was startled by the younger woman hugging her. "What the hell?"

"Bella! You said we were friends!" Alice chuckled. "I just know we're going to be so close."

Bella just snorted and stepped back. Irritation beginning to surface. Frustration at the elusive Edward Cullen, at the cryptic gothic fairy in her foyer, at the old man menacing her... _I'm not safe here. Maybe I'll never be safe._

"You are just as weird as your brother!" Bella shook her head and made her way back to the couch. Just thinking about him made her blush a deep shade of crimson.

"So, you were saying about your day..." Alice sat on the couch next to her. Suddenly Bella felt much calmer. Calmer than she had felt for months. She wondered if... But the thought slipped her mind. For some reason all she could think about was how beautiful Alice's eyes were now that she had removed her glasses. They seemed to shine like diamonds. And all Bella could think about was a long ago forgotten memory. When her mother was still alive. Her fifth birthday. Mother had brought a cupcake back to their little room. A single cupcake with a single red candle on it. Vanilla cake and pink buttercream. A single happy memory from her childhood. Somehow she could almost feel the warmth of her mother's fingers running through her hair. Her mother whispering the birthday song.

"Never mind... Why are you here?" Bella shook her head to clear it. Alice kept her eyes trained on Bella's face and smiled sweetly.

"Oh? It's almost five, I wanted to come see what you were wearing to the barbecue." Alice took in Bella's muddy clothes. "I'm all for earth tones Bella, but I draw the line at actual mud. I think you should wear something black, that way we could coordinate and I just know Edward won't be able to resist you." She was too hyper, brimming with joy.

"Barbecue? What barbecue?... Black? Coordinate? I was right, you are twelve!" Bella got up and noticed her dirty clothes for the first time. She had ripped her jeans on her last fall, and she had a new nasty cut bleeding on her knee. Alice stilled, focused on the wound for a moment, then held her breath, and compelled her gaze to Bella's face. She needed an out soon.

"That's were my brother is taking us, barbecue at Emmett's. Didn't he tell you this morning?"

"Your brother?" Green eyes. All Bella could think about was green eyes. Warm skin. Salt and sweat. She blushed again. Physical need ripping her mind. She tried thinking about something else but she couldn't. Something seemed to be pressing down her brain. And the more she looked in Alice's eyes, the more she felt it. The dangerous thought gaining some substance.

"You know, tall, dark and retarded?" Alice smirked. "Didn't he invite you this morning when he dropped you off?"

"Dropped me off? This morning?" Bella's laugh was almost maniacal. "Alice, I... I woke this morning in my own room, no recollection of anyone dropping me off. I shouldn't drink as much as I did last night. As for invitation, you must mean this..." She threw the pancake post-it on the coffee table. Alice picked it up and grimaced in disgust.

"Oh? He's retarded all right! Excuse me. I'm going to go home and knock some sense into him... You just get ready and he'll be here to pick you up." And just as she had arrived unexpectedly, Bella watched Alice leave. Unable to move even an inch as dread filled her again.

But Alice seemed to have opened the gates of emotion that now invaded her every fiber... And she felt it again, just thinking about seeing him made her feel uneasy, tiny, dirty, damaged. And she finally remembered what he had said. " _This is a mistake_." And she felt so broken, ugly, disfigured. Her back began hurting, reminding her again and again of the reasons she shouldn't let anyone in. She shouldn't let him in. She shouldn't want him. She crawled upstairs, emptied her stomach on the toilet again, stripped completely, curled between the covers of her bed and cried until there were no more tears. If he even showed up, which she highly doubted, she wouldn't answer the door.

The darkness swirled around her. Queasiness taking hold of her stomach pit. She drifted in and out of consciousness. Green eyes shining in the darkness. An animal scratching, howling in the distance. She heard the knocking, softly first. She thought the sound was part of a dream. She felt warm. Voices whispering, then yelling. The old man yelling at her, the dark forest trapping her, vines dragging her down. Then the knocks became louder, real. She tried moving from where she lay but the darkness kept swirling, she couldn't move. Where were her pills? She tried to speak, ask for them to wait. _I'll be right down_... Her throat was dry.

Edward could feel something was wrong. Hell, he'd just had another fight with Alice after arriving home. His temper was still running high when he banged on Bella's door. And he could almost make out soft whimpers coming from inside the house. She was in trouble. Scared. No, terrified. Out of breath. He needed to get to her, fast. A growl was building inside his lungs as he became unhinged. All he could feel pressing down his ribcage was a sense of danger and urgency. It scratched at his skin from within, prickling and prying at his flesh. Peaches. Always the damned peaches. It was no use fighting it. He felt the heat rise from the base of his neck. His body came awake with a vengeance. He could almost taste the peaches at the back of his throat. He needed to consume them. He clenched his teeth to keep the growl at bay. Control ebbing away fast.

He turned the knob and it broke as if made of paper. He ran up the stairs three steps at a time and almost tore down the door. He stumbled awkwardly inside the darkened room. Her scent wrapping around him, invading every last cell of his lungs. He hungered for that essence. He came closer to where she was huddled between the sheets. He suddenly understood why her fragrance was turning his control into mush. Her bandages had slipped off, the sheets were covered in her blood. He kneeled next to the bed.

Bella retreated further inside the covers. She couldn't breathe. Electricity encased her once more. Making her wounds pulse and burn. She fought for air but failed miserably. His energy infected every pore of her skin. A twisted mixture of wanton need and repulsion filled her chest. That word invaded her thoughts again. _Predator_! She needed to flee but she also needed to touch him. She wanted to feel safe within his arms. But his green eyes seemed to glow again in the complete darkness of her room. His face a mask of otherworldly aggression. Somehow she knew. She'd never be safe. She couldn't move. Couldn't breathe.

"Bella?" He whispered. She gasped for air. "I'm right here... Breathe... With me... Please, honey." He collected her body wrapped in a sheet, onto his lap as he slid down to sit on the floor. He was lost. There was no use fighting it. He was bound to her. He held her until her breathing became regular. She was scarred for life. Somebody had made sure to mark her for life. He knew he would kill whoever had hurt her. It wasn't a question of "if", it was more like a "when". A certainty that stilled the monster within. As she calmed. So did he. He felt the prickling go away. His control returning.

"What?... What are you doing here, Sheriff Cullen?" Her voice was small. She felt the change in him. Growing still, calm, safe. She felt him loosen his grip around her. His hand cupping her chin gently. She tried to pull away but he wouldn't budge. He was close, so close she could feel every inch of his hard, warm body cradling her. "Isn't this a mistake?" She threw his own words back at him. One look at his face and she knew she'd hurt him. And she regretted it immediately. She didn't want to hurt him. He suddenly looked much younger. A lost boy.

"I don't have the strength to stay away from you." He confessed quietly. He bent down and kissed the top of her head. He inhaled deeply. He couldn't fight his nature anymore. "I want to... No! I _need_ to keep you safe. I don't want to scare you. I will never hurt you, I swear. But you need to let me keep you safe." She trembled in his lap. He could tell she was terrified. She said nothing but her face hid nothing from him. He leaned closer, trying to make sure she knew he wasn't out to hurt her.

"Wow! Chillax! You are too intense, brother!" They were both startled to find Alice leaning against the doorframe. "Are you trying to have her run for the hills? I said apologize, not propose!" Alice chuckled and helped Bella to stand up. "What did I tell you? The poor boy must have been dropped on his head, he's retarded." Edward narrowed his eyes at his sister. Alice just shook her head and helped Bella into the bathroom. "You just clean yourself up while I pick a dress and evict lover boy." She shut the door behind Bella.

"What are you doing?" Edward took a menacing step towards his sister when they heard the shower running. "You can't be here!"

"Don't be silly, Edward!" Alice beamed. "You need to get home and change, you've got Bella's blood all over that silly uniform of yours. We'll be late for Emmett's party and you know how his wife Rosalie gets!" She stuck out her tongue.

"You. Can't. Be. Here!" He waved around the room trying to make a point.

"Don't be a jackass. Bella invited me in. We're friends!" Alice grinned.

"She what?" Edward stared unconvinced.

"Quiet! She's going to hear you!"

"I could care less!"

"Really?" Alice beamed. "Wow! You are in love! You're going to tell her?" He just nodded. "Everything?" He nodded again. "Well, that's bad news for cousin Kate!" Alice laughed.

"Fuck you!" He muttered. "And fuck cousin Kate!"

"I love you too, brother dear! And that's exactly what Kate has been trying to do for the past four years in case you haven't noticed, which you didn't!" Alice tiptoed to kiss his cheek, "Now, be good and go home and change, I've laid out some clothes on your bed.

"I'm not your personal Ken doll! Also, please let Bella wear whatever she wants, Alice!" He hung his head in defeat! "And please shut the doors when I leave. Something else has her scared." He sniffed the air. "Something... Besides you and I."

"Just go, big brother! I'll take it from here!"

Edward didn't trust for a minute that Alice wouldn't force Bella into some deranged fantasy outfit, but he really needed to change his clothes. He was covered in her blood. He debated staying and going home after she was securely locked in his pick up, but then just decided to go and have faith Alice could handle her own fashion urges.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: The rumours of my death have been wildly exaggerated... sorry about the long wait. Real life just keeps getting in the way. I'll try to update the next chapter briefly.**

 **Thanks to anyone who has rec'd this story, without your support I'd have given up. Really!**

* * *

" _Don't write in starlight_

 _'Cause the words may come out real_

 _Don't hide in doorways_

 _You may find the key that opens up your soul"_ (Dio)

Under the biting spray of water, Bella stood hugging her own body for what seemed like an eternity. She thought about Edward's confession. "I _don't have the strength to stay away from you_." She thought about his green eyes glowing. She couldn't dismiss them. Not when the room around them had been pitch black. And she could not dismiss the heat and unrest flowing from him and infecting her, binding her to him. It was like being on a constant high. He became the sun. Burning light. Even with the door locked she held herself to keep from running to him, kissing him, assaulting him. _What is happening to me?_

Bella stared at the same minimal particle of mildew on the wall across. Letting the droplets of water prick her skin like darts. She thought about the day they had ran together. When he'd been beside her in nothing but black shorts. She thought about his tanned sweaty muscled chest. Something about it she had forgotten. She closed her eyes and tried to remember how she'd felt. The breeze caressing her limbs, the sun setting fast, Edward trying to keep her from looking directly at him. She sucked in a breath and remembered. A circular black ink tattoo just above his heart. She tried to remember what it was but he'd turned before she could actually pay attention. She was startled back to the bathroom by Alice's soft voice through the door.

"Hmmm, Bella you ok in there? Do you have bandages in there? Make sure you wrap your wounds before coming out here. Blood makes me... Queasy."

"Should you be close to my dirty sheets then?" Bella snapped. All the weirdness of the Cullens finally sinking in. A certainty building inside her, making her anxiety surface again. And her pills were in the next room.

"It's ok, I've already disposed of them." Bella tried not to read too much on Alice's nervous chuckle. Her heart drummed faster. "You ok in there?"

"I'm fine." She wasn't. Her stomach kept turning in knots. Her mind kept trying to pull her away from the terror building inside her. Yet, once again her body wanted to run to him. As if he could keep her safe. _He's the danger_. She hugged her tiny form to keep from trembling. She finally turned off the stabbing water. Redressed her wounds. Wrapped a towel around herself. Gulped large breaths of air and placed her hand on the knob. _What will I become_? She decided it really didn't matter just as long as she could feel it again. The burning light that seemed to radiate from Edward.

...

Edward soaked in cold water in his tub, trying to keep his body temperature down. He imagined this might have been how they did it in the old days, those ancient forefathers forged for war and destruction. Cooling in deep frozen lakes, keeping the bloodlust away. His father had studied the old texts, trying to find a cure, researching... To no avail. The moon filtered through the window, casting its webs around his body. Taunting, tempting, he needed only to let himself fall. He repeated the incantation his mother had taught him when he was just a boy, scared of his own shadow, his first day as a Cullen. Before Alice. Before school, before the academy. When he'd been almost human. A normal boy. An average kid. _Who am I kidding_? Nobody but himself.

He grabbed the edge of the bathtub to keep himself from jumping out the window, running back to her, ravaging her body, violating her will. His tattoo throbbed angrily. The monster wanted out. The air around him smelled of her. He clenched his teeth shut to keep from howling. There was no off switch. The peaches tantalising his tongue. He closed his eyes for a minute. Just a minute. He'd been thinking about her hands all day. Her warm little hand around him. The monster wanted in. Burning fire. _We could be so good, inside her._ It was no use, the moon had its hooks inside him. Peaches and blood. Her blood. Push her against the wall, rip her clothes. Peaches and sex. Feel her core around him. Let his mouth loose on her neck. Tongue and teeth. Peaches and sweat. He needed release. Peaches and blood. His tattoo burned and burned.

He punched the wall. _Get real_! Finally opened his eyes. It was gone. The moon hid behind some clouds. The cold water finally working its small miracle. Or maybe his mother's little prayer. His anger subsided. His need to take possession of her ebbing away. _Control_.

...

Bella let Alice pick out her clothes. Let Alice dress her. Cool fingertips nudging softy. Alice kept chattering away about fashion collections and make-up trends. The more she talked, the more Bella felt herself relax, calm down, unwind. Alice's violet eyes bright like gems. Alice moved on to her hair. Running her long pale fingers through Bella's brunette locks. Bella thought about her mother again. About the small sweet cupcake. Mother singing, half whispering. Their small little room above Mr. Lee's laundry always smelled of soap. It seemed Alice was whispering too. Except Bella knew she wasn't, was she? Bela tried to focus, but she couldn't. Hadn't Alice been talking just then? About clothes?

"Bella, you look so great!" Alice beamed at her! "Edward's going to lose his shit!" Alice laughed.

"You really think that's a good idea?" Bella said nothing more. Alice became very silent and still. But a question formed in Bella's mind and Alice's stare seemed to answer it. Being with Alice was a total different experience from being around Edward. There was no heat, no infectious energy, no anger. Just... Serenity. Cool confidence. Calm. For some reason Bella thought about a wild orchid amidst a tropical jungle. Something about that beauty pulled her in. And it was deadly.

"He'd never hurt you." Alice said simply. Bella didn't need to be told. Whatever else was going on with the Sheriff, his anger, his infectious high temperature, his silent violence, when he was around Bella could also feel his protection of her, his safety, his kindness. She was bound to him in ways she couldn't understand, and the bond felt stronger whenever he was around.

"And you?" _I'm not so sure about you._

"Don't be silly!" Alice chuckled and looked away.

"That's not an answer."

"He doesn't want me to give you answers until he's talked to you." Bella shook. Part of her needed both of them to put everything into words. Part of her didn't need to. "But please believe me, Edward is not capable of hurting you." Quite suddenly, Alice leaned in and kissed Bella's cheek. Her lips icy cold, sending a shiver down Bella's spine. Those cool lips both terrorised her and gave her courage.

"If I disinvite you, will you leave my home?" Bella was very still, watching for Alice's reaction. Alice hung her head and nodded. Bella's heart raced again. _What kind of creature needs your invitation to enter your home_? The answer sent a shiver to the center of Bella's brain.

"I just... I just want to be friends, Bella! I promise." Alice didn't smile. "I'll wait for you downstairs, by the porch, Edward's on his way... Please can we be friends?" The devastated look that Alice flashed her was heartbreaking. Suddenly Bella wanted to take everything back. But this feeling seemed artificial. Alice was doing something to her, she was sure of it. There was manipulation there, a kind of cunning that Bella couldn't understand.

"Alice Cullen, I…" Bella's mouth quivered. If anything, Alice's manipulation seemed to stop her from forming the words.

"No, don't say it... I'll let you be alone. Just, don't say it... You'll be scared if you say it. I don't want to scare you!" Alice turned on her heels and ran downstairs. "I'll be on the porch."

"I'm already scared, Alice." Bella whispered to the empty air. For some reason her mind wandered to Sunday school. Old ladies crossing themselves. Demons waiting in the confines of hell. Angry gods salivating at her sins. She shook her head. "This must be a dream…"

...

When Edward drove his pick-up back to the cottage, his sister and Bella waited for him on the porch. As soon as he saw her, his body tensed. Physical need made him whimper. Bella wore a navy blue wrap around dress that hugged her curves perfectly. He needed to touch her, bad! His hand twitched with the need to bury itself in her hips.

One look at the two young women's faces and he knew something was wrong. Alice was on the verge of tears. Bella seemed to frown. He cursed under his breath as he parked the truck and went around to open the doors for them to climb in.

"What did you do?" He hissed at Alice once she walked past him to sit in the back. She just shrugged.

"Bella, are you ok?" He whispered against her ear when she took his hand to climb up the passenger side. Her hand squeezed his and she nodded. In fact, now he was there she felt somewhat calmer, somewhat safer.

Edward inhaled her scent, he couldn't help himself anymore. He was addicted. It was like she was his own special brand of heroin. It was a mixture of thirst and hunger and a permanent high. He was sure he'd never felt like this before. It was like being perched on that high note, forever. Looking at the abyss and knowing… _Peace_! He wanted to get lost in her.

They were silent during the drive to Emmett's farm, just on the other side of town. Edward held her hand against his thigh as he drove, trying to read her. Looking in the mirror he wished he could read his sister's thoughts. Alice's face was ashen. She grieved. She looked guilty. Had she told Bella? She wouldn't. He knew she wouldn't. Would she?

"Everything ok, sis?"

Alice sniffed and nodded. She looked away. A red tear was quickly brushed away. Edward's heart ached for his sister. Edward's mind stunned that a frail little Bella had caused his sister such pain.

"I'm sorry, Alice. You just spooked me..." Bella's voice was small. Edward was in awe. This small broken woman had actually cracked Alice's cool confidence. And now she was apologising.

"I... Didn't mean to scare you." Alice looked away, ashamed. Edward hissed. What had his sister done now? Had she told Bella? She wouldn't. He'd told her he'd talk to Bella. Surely Alice would defer to him, wouldn't she? He was never sure. They weren't the same species anymore.

"We don't have time for this Alice!" Edward exasperated. "We're here! This conversation needs to be over!" He was looking at Bella, she flinched and nodded.

Even though she couldn't feel his anger, he looked upset, disappointed. She didn't want him to be disappointed with her. Somehow, she knew she wanted to please him. Not like before. Not like that other life, in that other city, when she was afraid of her own shadow. No, this was different. She wanted to please him, because he was a good man. If anything else, she knew, Edward Cullen was a good man. _Creature_?

"It's ok, we just had a little misunderstanding. A... Normal misunderstanding... Between friends." Bella bit her lip. She could tell by his flaring nostrils that he knew she was lying. "We're fine, Sheriff Cu..."

He frowned, cupped her chin with both his warm callused hands and pulled her closer. So close she could feel his feverish breath on her lips. So close all she could see was the shine in his eyes. Her heart jumped and drummed in her throat. Her skin electrified by his touch. She felt the hunger emanating from him. She felt it like her own. A lust for sex, violence, murder, blood. And it didn't scare her. It seemed to grow and make her bold.

"Are we back to you not saying my name?" He demanded. She blushed, tried to look away but his hands kept her face inches away from his. She wasn't afraid. His earlier confession making her brave. His control slipping, she felt the heat radiate from him, fill her, possess her, wrap around her, tugging at her heart, grasping at her insides, pulling her in. The air seemed to flicker and dance around him. It was hypnotic. She wanted to kiss those lips again. Feel the warm stubble tickle her face. Taste the sweetness of his tongue once more. Straddle the large, hard muscles.

Edward's senses awoke with a vengeance as he smelled her arousal. He almost growled. He wanted to take her. He fought mercilessly with the monster assaulting his brain. The demon howling victory almost broke through.

Alice exited the car to give them privacy.

"I'll say your name, when you tell me what you are." _I need to know what you are._ She placed one of her hands on top of his and removed it from her chin, effectively getting lose. She needed to put some distance between them. Otherwise she'd be lost in him. The fever consuming the part of her she knew was her soul. She slid further away, against the door. _Did he groan_?

"Soon, I promise. Just... Just not now." He looked at his watch. "We need to go in..." He begged. He needed to regain control. Over his basic needs. Over her basic needs. In his mind, his father laughed and laughed. He'd foreseen this, hadn't he?

"Am I supposed to be your beard today? Why did you bring me?"

He groaned and pulled her close again, pinning her waist with his hands. He inhaled deeply again. Sex and peaches. She couldn't hide from him. He brushed his lips in her earlobe. She trembled against his leg. The hairs on his skin stood to attention. What was she doing to him? He wanted nothing more than whisk her away to some distant cave where they could consummate that burning electricity surrounding them.

"I know you can feel it too." He whispered and placed a small kiss just under her ear. He needed to kiss her lips soon. Taste her tongue. Get lost in her warmth.

She tried to articulate her thoughts, but her lips weren't cooperating. How to say aloud what she thought was just gibberish… Demons? Demigods? Creatures? So she just nodded.

"I've decided to stop fighting it." He mumbled against her warm skin. Peaches invading his every pore. He licked his lips. Then clenched his jaw to stop himself from biting down on her earlobe, her neck, her breast. It was like being drunk on her scent and no way to stop…

"Good." Was all she managed before disentangling herself from his grip and exiting the car.

He watched in awe as she smiled tenderly at Alice, hugged his sister and both of them walked arm in arm towards Emmett's backyard. Something about the normalcy of the gesture gave him hope. Hope that things would be easier between them. That he wouldn't have to pretend around her. That he could be himself. That she would accept him. Accept Alice. His family. His ragged band of lost souls. He let out a long sigh he didn't know he'd been holding and followed them to the party.

...

"Hey, Cullen! You get pixier year by year!" Bella watched as a huge blonde muscular man hugged Alice and lifted her over his head. Alice giggled like a little girl. "I'm going to have to lock you in the attic to keep all the yahoo's away!" Alice bounced joyfully. This man was tall, taller than Edward, and his muscles seemed unnervingly herculean. "Are you ready for some fun?" Alice just nodded as he set her carefully back on the ground. Next to Alice, he looked like a friendly giant.

"This is Bella!" Alice pointed at her.

"Hey, you're Tanya's tenant, aren't you?" He offered Bella his hand. "It's nice to finally meet you. You don't come into town often, do you?"

"Nice to meet you... Errr..." Bella shook his hand and stammered until she felt the safety of Edward's warm hand at the small of her back.

"This is Emmett McCarthy, my deputy." Edward introduced him. "He's Emma's dad!" He winked at Bella when she turned her head slightly.

"Oh! Nice to meet you!" Bella flashed a smile remembering the girl in the pharmacy. A beautiful long haired blonde woman came towards them. She had a full figure and flashed Bella a smile that almost blinded her.

"This is Rosalie, my better half." Emmett's arm snaked around his wife's waist.

"You're late!" She frowned at Alice and Edward. "And, if I were you I'd stay away from Tanya and Demetri Denali, they've been spewing nothing but hate for you since they got here."

"What the fuck?!" Alice frowned. "Why did you invite them, Rosalie?"

"Emmett invited that girl from work and she in turn invited Mike Newton, and he invited his sister and brother-in-law! You know I can't stand the bitch!" Bella fought a sudden urge to run home. If her landlady was there, that meant she might try and bully her again. Edward's hand kept Bella grounded next to him. Sensing her anxiety and need to flee he'd began to make soft soothing circular motions. Rosalie cocked her eyebrow at the sweet exchange. Bella wanted the ground to swallow her whole. "Maybe y'all should avoid that skank from work as well!" She grinned and gave Edward a thumbs up. "C'mon, let's get this party started! I think drinks are in order." She turned on her heels and went back to the crowd packing her garden.

"Ed, I emailed you the lab report you wanted earlier!" Emmett said gravely. Edward just nodded.

"Is Whitlock here?" Edward asked out of habit. Of course, Jasper would be there.

"In the back, chatting up the ladies as usual!" Emmett groaned. "I'm not sure he's going to fit, Ed, it's been three months!"

Edward smiled. Emmett was jealous of the new deputy, mostly because he had disrupted Emmett and Edward's dynamic. Up until Jasper had arrived in town, Edward had treated Emmett more like a partner. They were friends, might have been brothers. In another life. Edward was protective of Emmett and his family. They gave him a sense of normalcy that had been stripped from him inch by inch the past few years. Emmett and Edward understood each other deeply. Even if Emmett had to be kept at an arm's length. Jasper Whitlock's arrival had tipped their natural balance.

Edward placed his arm around Bella's waist and pulled her close to him. "No work tonight!" He said simply. Emmett gave a curt nod and turned on his heels, going after his wife.

Alice giggled again. "What's up with him?"

"Let's just go face the beasts!" Edward cursed under his breath. He needed to talk to Emmett soon. Maybe on Monday. He needed to assure Emmett they were still friends. He led both women to the garden where Rosalie had hung fairy lights from every branch, nook and cranny. People were already drinking and mingling as Emmett manned the grill and Rosalie doled out mango daiquiris. Soft bossanova music filled the air, and the crowd seemed to sway slowly to the mellow beats.

Alice and Edward closed ranks beside Bella Both seemed alert. Worried. Alice held Bella's hand entwined with her long cool fingers. Edward's warm palm pressed lightly on her hip bone.

Bella took in all the lights and sounds. Different energy wavelengths assaulted her body. There was always Edward's raging pulse and Alice's cool calm, but she could also feel a strange erotic pulse from a slender man in cowboy boots standing by the bar. The sensations overwhelmed her.

"Can't they feel it?" She whispered. Alice looked from her to Edward, stunned. Edward spun Bella around to face him. Pulled her slightly into the shadows. Bella smiled shyly. She felt trapped in a web. "Why can't they feel it?"

"Who? Feel what, Bella?" He scoffed but she was unconvinced. _He's deflecting again_.

"I don't know how to put it into words... I've thought of everything from radioactive spiders to kryptonite..."

Alice beamed at her. "Oh! Clever girl!" Alice's hand still clasped hers.

"That's superhero stuff, what if we're not the heroes?" Edward frowned. This wasn't the time, what if someone overheard them?

"I don't understand how they can't feel it!" Her hands motioned the crowd.

"I don't understand how you can!" He pulled her against him in the shadows. She could feel every inch of his hard burning body against her. "What if I'm the bad guy, a monster?" He bared his teeth to scare her. She held her breath but Alice's hand in hers kept her eerily serene. Bella leaned into his chest and sighed.

"I don't think you are." She said simply before stepping back into the light and letting Alice propel her towards the bar.

...

"You must be Bella!" The cute guy in cowboy boots and blue plaid shirt zeroed in on her. This close, she felt the wanton lust flowing from him pierce her body. Behind him, the women he'd been talking to adjusted their hairdos and cleavages. He had a frank open smile as he stepped closer. Bella clutched the bar for balance. His southern drawl was a soft caress in her neck, his strange vibe promising sweet dark encounters. His blue eyes seemed to undress her. The hairs in her neck stood to attention. Her brain screeched. _Leave_!

"Back off!" Alice warned him. "Mess with her and I'll cut you!" That startled him. He lost his focus on Bella. He looked at Alice with a blank expression. Almost dismissing. Alice was nothing but an annoyance.

"And who might you be, princess?" His blue eyes twinkled. Bella could feel the overwhelming sexual energy pressing at her core again as he stared them both down. Smirking as if he knew something they didn't. An insolent confidence about him. She stole a look at Alice, but the girl was oozing calm and... Disgust?

"Someone who doesn't care for cheap parlour tricks!" Alice pulled Bella away from the bar and hugged her. "Just focus, Bella." She whispered. "I'm touching you... This is real." But try as she might Bella couldn't calm down. it was as if someone had put a damper on Alice's effect. Bella felt the breaths run away from her chest. It was like being dunked in a lake. Bella was drowning on the lust flowing from his blue eyes. And she thought of _him_. _His_ blue eyes, calculating ways to get off on her pain.

"I'm scared." Bella sobbed in Alice's ear.

"Jasper Whitlock! I really hope you haven't been messing with Ed's girl!" Rosalie materialised out of nowhere.

"Ed's girl?" Jasper looked from Bella to Alice, his eyebrows furled in confusion. Alice smirked. Bella's eyes focused on the women behind Jasper, their eyes glazed over, oblivious to the confrontation. "Which one?"

"Who the fuck cares which one? This is my party and you are not getting it on with any of my guests!" Rosalie pointed at the besotted women. "Get rid of those skanks, and go help Emmett at the grill!" Jasper hesitated. "Now, Whitlock! Before I tell Edward you where trying to get it on with his girlfriend and his sister!"

"His sister?" Jasper's eyes focused on Alice. Bella felt another surge of erotic pulse directed at them. Alice gripped her tight.

"Don't test me, halfwit! You won't like me when I lose my patience." Alice warned.

"Who said I like you now?" Jasper smirked.

"Then stop trying so hard, it's pathetic!" Alice scoffed.

"I..." But he didn't get to finish his sentence. Edward moved into Bella's line of sight.

"What is going on here?" Edward clenched his jaw at the younger man. Anger cursing through his veins. He hated Jasper's womanising recklessness. He understood its nature. He accepted it. But Edward had to keep him on a short leash, or he'd jeopardise everything. Edward stared him down.

Bella watched in horror as the younger man offered his exposed throat to Edward adopting a submissive stance. The motion reminded her of a wolf. She gasped.

"Are you deliberately trying my patience!" Edward snapped at Jasper. _He must be drunk_.

"Sorry, boss." Jasper straightened and took a step back.

"That really doesn't cut it!" The heat radiating from Edward and the tingling she felt in her bandaged wounds, somehow centered Bella and calmed her. But Edward's energy promised so much violence and pain, she could actually taste Jasper's fear in her mouth.

"I'm sorry miss Cullen, Bella." Jasper lowered his eyes as he nodded at Alice and Bella in turn. He started to leave.

"Hey, are you slow?" Alice snorted and threw her hands in the air.

Jasper looked at her confused and angry. "Wh...what did you just say?"

"I think you might be soft in the head!" Alice let go of Bella and circled around to grab his arm. "I think Edward wants you to keep yourself in check, that would be best accomplished by you tagging along with us and leaving others to themselves." As soon as Alice touched him, Jasper seemed to become at ease, almost subdued. His blue eyes almost vacant.

"Yes... Sure, that sounds good!" He smiled at Alice.

"Now, let's go get some drinks before Demetri and Mike end the alcohol supply." Alice winked at Bella as she and Jasper made their way to the other side of the bar. Bella watched as Alice convinced the men downing shots to give up and go away. She had Jasper mixing drinks in less than a second. She gave Bella a thumbs up when she caught her watching.

"I want to touch you so bad." Edward whispered. He was close. Half an inch away, but still not touching. All she could breathe was his aftershave. All she could feel was the waning flicker of air as his temper ebbed away. And she wanted to touch him too. Pull his white shirt off his dark blue dockers. Rip the buttons opens, feel his abs inside her arms. Press her breasts against his hard chest. Edward inhaled softly. He closed his eyes and smiled. He seemed to hum. Can he smell me? Does he know I want him too? It was futile to think otherwise. It was so obvious. "Soon, I promise..." He said opening his eyes. She brushed her fingers against his hand. He cocked an eyebrow. Then looked at their hands so close, all he had to do was grab hers.

"Please?" She blushed and bit her lip. He was so far gone he didn't know which way was up. He entwined their fingers. It was like a soothing bath washing over him.

"I'm afraid I'll never let go." He confessed.

"Then don't." She buzzed with his heat. "I won't."

"Don't I scare you?" She shook her head. "I'm really the bad guy, Bella. You don't know what I've done."

"I know you won't hurt me... Not like..." She stopped herself. Fear creeping in just at the thought of _his_ cold blue eyes.

"I will kill anyone who tries to take you away from me." It was such a matter of fact statement, said in such a dismissive way, terror crept its way back up her spine. He sensed it and squeezed her hand. "I just feel, very protective of you..."

"Can we go get some food, I'm famished..." She changed the subject, released his hand and moved towards the house.

The rest of the evening was a normal friendly get together. Alice and Emmett took turns having Jasper running errands. For some reason Emmett seemed to be overjoyed at the younger man's deference towards Alice. Bella helped Rosalie and Emma serve food and clear up. Edward had a never ending line of people speaking to him. Women mostly. Women touching his arms. Women laughing and pressing against him. At least he had the decency to look apologetic whenever Bella walked past carrying a tray. But it only made her angry, why wouldn't he set them straight?

By the end of the night, Bella was sitting inside Rosalie's kitchen, playing cards with a very sleepy Emma and a perpetually joking Jake. Rosalie chatted away about her job at the local elementary school. Almost everyone had gone home, only Tanya Denali and her husband stayed behind. Tanya was trying to get her intoxicated husband away, when Edward came to the kitchen looking for Bella.

"It's time I take you home, Bella." He offered his hand. Emmett and Rosalie grinned as if sharing an inside joke. Jake stood up and excused himself to go home. Emma said her goodbyes and went up to her room.

"Should I get Denali's keys away from him, boss?" Emmett asked.

"Already took care of it." Edward threw the keys at Emmett who caught them midair. "Tanya's dragging him down the road as we speak." He looked expectantly at Bella until she finally took his hand and got up. He smiled tenderly. _Good girl!_

"So... This is a thing?" Rosalie pointed at their joined hands.

"This is most definitely a thing!" Edward smiled. Bella just blushed.

"Finally!" Rosalie high-fived her husband. "You owe me 20 bucks!" She beamed as Emmett faked being hurt.

"Thank you for having me, mrs. McCarthy."

"Shush!" Rosalie hugged Bella. "Please come over whenever you want! It's such a pleasure to finally see mr. Robocop so whipped! And thanks for all the help, sweetie!"

"Rosie..." Edward groaned.

"You take care of this girl, Cullen. She's a good one!"

"Please excuse my wife, miss Swan, boss, she doesn't have an off button!" They said their goodbyes and Edward escorted Bella out the door and back to his pickup. The night was warm and silent except for a few crickets singing.

"Where's Alice?" Bella asked before he opened the door for her.

"I think she left with Jasper."

"That doesn't bother you?" He shook his head. "You're her brother."

"She's over 21... And Jasper... He'd never..."

"Do anything to upset you?" Her heart skipped a beat, would he confess then? They were finally alone. Nowhere for him to hide now. "I think I already know." Her voice was small. He spun her around an pinned her against the car door. "You're so warm, and angry, you're fast and strong..."

"Say it... Out loud..." He breathed against her neck.

"Werewolf..."

His bitter laughter pierced her chest.

"Don't be silly. I'm not a werewolf, Bella!" He scoffed unconvincingly.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: for the past few weeks, I have been debating whether or not to update this story, post this chapter, take the story down entirely, etc, etc, etc... So I am posting this against my own better judgement.**

 **I am thankful for everyone who has followed, favorited, recommended, took time out to write a review or pm. I never expected so may of you would actually like this. I really appreciate each and every one of you.**

 **Warning: This is not a perfect story. Characters** **in this story are flawed, devious and very much out of twilight character.**

 **I write for fun, and I want to keep having fun writing. **

**Heads up: sexy times ahead. Be kind in your reviews, plz.**

* * *

" _The transition from dog to god is only a revolution away_." (The gospel of Loki)

...

"Say it... Out loud..." He breathed against her neck.

"Werewolf..."

His bitter laughter pierced her chest.

"Don't be silly. I'm not a werewolf, Bella!" He scoffed unconvincingly.

Edward was very still. Waiting for her to say something. She never did. Bella silently pushed his body away from hers, turned, frowning, and climbed into the car. _Is that it_? _Isn't she going to say something_? His eyebrows tied in a knot. Something was wrong. He could smell it, feel it in the air around him, taste it in the back of his throat. But still, she had said nothing. She hadn't pressed for him to go on. Instead she'd chosen to ignore it. _Something is wrong!_

Bella couldn't quite pin point what she was feeling. He was lying. _Deflecting_. She knew it, but she was too tired to argue. Her bones ached. It had been such a long day, she was too exhausted to argue. She watched as he trotted around the car to the driver's seat. Even doing mundane things he looked otherworldly. The air around him seemed to fizz with energy. He didn't appear to be tired. He never looked tired. He'd wore his hair down. His aftershave filled the cabin of the vehicle as he climbed in. Her heart skipped a beat as he flexed his biceps pulling his seatbelt on. Putting the car in gear he stole her hand and pressed it against his thigh as he drove. She could feel the hot, molten energy from his muscle flowing into her, infecting her. Her fingers curled involuntarily and her fingernails dug into his leg. He mumbled something. It sounded like a prayer in a foreign language. She felt sleepy then... Her eyes struggled to stay open. She knew she needed to stay awake, but try as she might, her lids felt too heavy, it was harder to concentrate. _He's done something to me_... A last horrifying thought before everything went dark.

Edward knew he shouldn't have done it. The moment the words came out of his mouth he regretted them, but she just looked so tired and upset, better to let her rest. He debated with himself wether to take her back to the cabin or not. Give her another day to... _What exactly? You can't leave her. This is it!_ A battle of sorts raged in his brain. A certainty forged in the same fire that he'd been created in. He could never leave her. He'd promised to tell her the truth and he'd broken that promise. Shame ate away at his heart. Would she forgive him in the morning? Not if he left her again, he was sure of it.

Deciding at last, he drove the pick-up to his place. Long minutes passed as he watched her sleep in the seat beside him. She leaned on him. Her rhythmic breaths soothing him. Her body warm and limp against his. Her long brown locks sprawled on his chest. She shivered and mumbled his name in her sleep. His heart beat faster then. As she whispered sweetly against his chest, her warm breath just on top of his tattoo. Just as if she knew it was there. Calling her. Ink burned his skin. Carefully he gathered her tiny form to him, exited the car and carried her upstairs, placing her in his bed. _Home_! The monster was ferocious. He locked the door tightly behind them. He slowly removed her shoes and covered her with a blanket. Only then did the ink on his chest finally stop hurting him. The moonlight filtered through the window, enhancing her beautiful face. He had an urge to lick it, but he knew that was just the moon reveling in his pain. He sat on the couch. Watching over her.

"Edward..." She whispered in her dreams as she turned and tossed on his bed. "Please, Edward. I need you..." Her small voice taunting him. He wanted her. He hungered for her. His fingers twitched. His hands burned. Fire consumed him. He grabbed the furniture for support. The wood creaked under his fingers. This small wounded girl would be his undoing. And he wanted to revel in her blood. The need both tantalized and disgusted him. He wanted to bathe in her blood, drink from her naked form, penetrate her, claim her body, defile her in a never-ending blissful frenzy, an infinite violent thrust. Even her scent made his mouth water. And he was so disgusted with his bloody thoughts, he howled in pain before he could control it.

"Where am I?" Startled, Bella blinked as she sat up. The room was dark, except for a single ray of moonlight. Had she heard an animal? Her head hurt, and she felt dizzy. She could smell Edward's aftershave. Something inside her seemed to click and fall into place. Her back pulsed in pain.

"Safe." A whisper. She blinked again, trying to find his form in the darkness. His voice was deeper and huskier than usual. Her heart drummed away in a crescendo.

"What is happening?" She tried to get up, but ended up just stumbling forward in the darkness. Her body crashed into a wall of hard warm muscles. She tried to step back but his hands kept her pinned against him. "Did I fall asleep?" Terror made her look up, two green orbs shone back at her in the dark. She couldn't look away. Every inch of his hard arousal pressed into her center. His scent tantalizing her brain. Drawing her in.

"You need to rest, Bella. We'll talk in the morning, I promise."

"Aren't you going to sleep?" Her hand had a volition of its own and snaked up his chest to touch his stubbled jaw. As her eyes adjusted to the dark, she could read the pain splattered on his face as he pressed his cheek to her hand. "Come to bed, Edward." She whispered against his chest. He didn't move but she felt the full force of his raging vitality. Debating. Considering. Rejecting. Wanting. "I'll feel safer... I want... I trust you."

"You really shouldn't have said that." He warned in a long hiss. He pushed her away and she fell on the bed, letting out a sob. Rejection. Fear. Frustration. She felt the bed dip with his weight. Strong arms pulled her close. Warm skin burned hers. He was naked. Nimble fingers pulled on the knots that kept her dress in place. Sizzling lips greedily tasted her neck. His tongue swirled on her skin. She moaned as he finally ripped her dress off. He stopped, pulled himself up and forced her to look at him. "Is this what you want? You want a monster to consume you." His voice was so harsh, she almost didn't recognize it. "You want a fast hard fuck on my bed. You want me to get you off, turn you up, ignite you." His hand cupped her sex. He felt her soaked thong and almost lost it. "Fuck..." He muttered lustfully. "Is that what you want? A good lay and we both move on." He pushed away and sat farther away from her. He pulled his hair, disgusted with himself, the buried his face in his hands. His seams undoing, one by one. "I could break you in less than a second." He sobbed.

She moved closer to him, ran her fingers through his soft locks, his neck, his shoulders, pulled him into a hug and let him drown his sobs on her skin. She felt his electrifying rage subside, his lust wan as he seemed to regain control over his basic urges. When he calmed down he looked up at her. A series of emotions changed his face. Frustration. Guilt. Embarrassment. Shame. She smiled at him. Her hand cupped his cheek again. "Shhhh..." She pulled him down to lie on the bed. He embraced her and pulled her close. "Sleep, now." She whispered gently on his chest. She closed her eyes when she felt his breathing become steady.

...

Bella woke up with the first rays of sunlight. Once again, she woke fully rested. No nightmares, no memories. No dizziness, no nausea. She pulled herself up gently. Edward's large tanned arm still clasping her waist. Under her, he slept. She looked at his naked form. His robust body took up most of the mattress. Even in his sleep, that powerful body promised a world of hurt. He was fit and flawless. Bella strained to look at the dark ink adorning his breast plate. It was black circle with a wolf's head howling at the sky. The design was an intricate labyrinth of lines crisscrossing to form the wolf's head. She'd seen those kinds of patterns before. They seemed like knots, her mind cast back to a mythology elective she'd taken on her freshman year. The wolf depicted was ferocious. It's teeth menacing an invisible enemy. Around the black circle there was script she couldn't read. For some reason she thought of vikings. "Runes?" She whispered just as Edward's grip tightened around her waist. She looked up to see him staring back at her, cocking an eyebrow.

"Morning, love." He pulled her up. Placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. Bella sighed and rested her head on his chest. "We should go pick up Alice, grab some breakfast..."

"You're deflecting again." Bella bit her lip. Her fingertip traced the circle of runes around the wolf. He said nothing. She felt his strange energy rise. "You said..." She tried to choose her words carefully. "Help me understand..." He pulled her up so she was facing his green eyes. Her whole body blushed. He was completely naked under her and she could feel his arousal pressing on her. His green eyes trying to pierce through her skin. The electricity flowing from him and possessing her. "Were you lying last night?" She bit her lip again. His fingers dug into her arms as he held her up.

"I didn't lie. I am not a werewolf!" There was contempt in his voice when he said the last word. Disgust. He softened his grip and let her adjust her weight on top of him. Having her so close and yet so far, was torture. He felt raw need to be inside her. "I'm not a shapeshifter. I don't transform into a wolf or a half human beast." His lips brushed her cheek as he spoke. He wanted to lick that cheek.

"What does it say?" Her fingertips grazed the thin sticks around the circle. He felt every touch like a thunderbolt in his heart. What was this woman doing to him? He was losing this war, fast.

"No mercy, only violence." He smelled her fear. She was horrified. He didn't blame her. With all the scars in her body, he knew she assumed the worst from any man... And much more from a man who'd have such an angry tattoo, his curse. It was after all, a curse, wasn't it? One from which he'd tried to hide, but she had found him in the end.

"What?" Her voice trembled. She thought of _him_. Blood dripping from _his_ hands. Her blood. _His_ knife. Had she died? Maybe she was dead. Maybe... Green eyes shone again and she felt herself relax. Green eyes, not _his_.

"I would never hurt you, Bella." He pressed his lips to hers. She kissed him. Warm electricity filled her as she let him deepen the kiss. He moaned. She let him spin them around, so that he was on top, so dangerously close to where she needed him to be. His hands fisted the sheet around her. He pulled himself up and she could see him tremble, almost in tears. Feverish skin covered hers. All she could breathe was his scent: sweat, sea, forest, sex. Her tongue hungered for his sweet taste. "I want you... Please..." He begged.

He felt it more clearly. Hooks and chains around his heart. Pulling, tearing, igniting. But there was no moon. Bella was his moon now. The frenzy was rising up his spine. He was about to lose all control. And he didn't want to scare her. His demon was about to take over. He reached down and ripped her thong off. She smelled of sex. Molten chocolate filled peaches. And he desperately needed to taste them. No woman had ever made him lose his sanity like this. Women were usually an after thought, he enjoyed their attention but never let anyone get too close. Women were drawn to him. Ever since that blasted night... Maybe even before then. After all, it was like he was designed to draw them in, feed on their lust, let loose his own. But Bella invaded every fiber of his being. He knew what it meant. Being so in tune with her own needs. He wanted to deny it. Keep her safe from his destruction and chaos. But the monster inside him had different ideas. There was no controlling it. She was the only one for him. His own special brand of heroin. He needed her in order to survive.

"Not until you tell me..." She whispered. She could feel herself drown in his infecting lust. She wouldn't hold out much longer. She couldn't. Something bound her to him. An invisible chain linking her heart to his. She had crossed the mirror into wonderland, and couldn't escape this bond. _It's like everything else fades._..

"I'm... " he inched closer to her entrance. His hand cupped her sex, she was warm and moist. She pulsed with desire on his hand. He fought the instinct to push his fingers inside her warmth. He groaned. "Fuck..." A thousand dreams danced before his eyes. He needed those warm milky legs around his waist soon, needed to lick the small pink nipples, dig his fingers into the flesh on her hips, bite down on her tasty neck, take possession, mark her somehow. _Mine_! He was lost. He released her but she only inched closer, her legs inviting him. Liquid warmth pressed against his tip. He exhaled. "Please..." He swallowed, trying to gain some composure. "Don't make me say it... I'm a..." But it was too late. "Ulfheddin..." He confessed ashamed of his own name. She raised her hips and in one swift motion he was inside her. He felt every wall around his animal self melt away. Every knot keeping him in control unbinding. _Let loose the warrior. The big bad wolf._

Bella watched the transformation in awe. One minute Edward seemed on the verge of tears and raw need, the other he seemed to become feral in his desire. His eyes shone in a darker hue, the features of his face more outlined, his hair flew around him in uncanny angles, his muscles seemed more defined, and his tattoo burned red hot like a fresh ion brand on his skin. She felt the wild frenzy penetrate every fiber of her being. Gravity pulling her towards him. She couldn't tell were she ended and he began. Their sex was frantic and ferocious. She let her hands wander and roam his body. She needed to touch him everywhere. She needed him to touch her everywhere. She'd never enjoyed intimacy with anyone, much less with _him_. But with Edward it was like a natural wild dance she'd only just remembered. It was easy to touch and be touched, feel and be felt. It was like being two halves of the same person. Soon she felt her orgasm building. He tensed inside her.

"Come with me, my mate." He howled before biting down on her neck. It didn't hurt but she knew he'd leave a mark. It wasn't like _him_ biting her for pain. More like Edward wanting to share himself with her. She cried out her pleasure as she felt him reach his inside her. He collapsed on top of her with a grunt. His tattoo burned her skin just were he'd bitten her on her neck. He howled much like a wolf again and then cursed in a language she didn't understand.

...

"What does it mean? The word you said? Ul.. Ulf..." She asked later when they were soaking in his tub. She sat between his legs, her back against his chest. Her scars didn't hurt. Edward tried not to look at the bite marks and cigarette burns that marred her pale skin, he'd have to do something about her wounds soon.

"Ulfheddin." He hated saying it out-loud. As if saying it would make it more real. "It's really an old story, in the old days, Odin bestowed gifts to warriors that proved their valor in battle."

"Odin? Like in norse mythology." She felt him nod and kiss her shoulder. "That is nonsense!"

"Those men became something else, Odin's special warriors. Their strength allowed them to perform feats no other man could, they channelled animal spirits and traits. They suffered from blood lust and rage and uncontrollable darkness. It's like being consumed by a toxic anger that never goes away. Unbridled passion." He kissed her neck, nuzzled her ear.

"You really mean you, not 'they', don't you." He nodded again. "How is that possible?" So many questions filled her brain.

"Some of the warriors were believed to be werewolves, because they channeled wolf spirits and wore wolf pelts instead of armor."

"Ulf... That means wolf?" Her voice trembled. _Predator_. He might not change into one, but he still reminded her of a wolf.

"Yes, love." He spun her around and kissed her. Bella's mind was racing with more questions.

"Were you always this?" She asked when he broke the kiss.

"I was born with... a predisposition, you could say... A genetic flaw in my DNA. But I was only cursed four years ago." His voice was bitter.

"Cursed?" She asked in disbelief. How could he say he was cursed? She was witness to the beauty of his transformation. One minute he'd been Edward begging to touch her, the next he'd been a fierce warrior leading her to bliss.

"This is a curse, Bella. Don't mistake it for that superhero bullshit. I'm an insatiable monster. All I ever want to do is feast on the blood of my enemies. Obliterate them from existence." He kissed her violently then, letting his teeth graze her lips. "When I'm with you all I want to do is fuck you, lick you, bite you, eat you, over and over and over... There's a never ending frenzy, an infinite hunger." He licked her from cheek to breast. She moaned but pushed away. He groaned at the loss of contact. "I'm stronger and faster than any other man. I heal faster. I'm more agile. And there's a demon wolf mingled in my veins, infecting every good deed I try to do, he's full of vengeance and violence, and he's always hungry for more. I'm the big bad wolf, Bella. Fear me." He was transforming again, right before her eyes. Edward but not Edward. An ancient warrior emerging. _His wolf self_? Her heart skipped a beat. He heard it and smirked.

"You are talking nonsense. Why are you here? In this town." It made no sense to her. If what he was saying was true, why stay in this small coastal town?

"That's a story for another day." He pulled her back into his embrace.

"Is Alice like you?" He just shook his head. "Jasper?" He shook his head again. "But he deferred to you last night, hell, he exposed his neck as if you..."

"Alice and Jasper are... Different. Yes, you do have a great spidey sense, little fairy. But different as Jasper might be, I'm still the alpha in this pack." He kissed her once more.

"Little fairy?" Bella pouted. "Just under an hour ago you were claiming to be my mate."

"Wolves mate for life, love." He smiled and winked.

"Shouldn't you have opened with that before luring me to your bed?" She cocked her eyebrow. Pushed away again. "I might want my own free will."

"Luring you? You were practically begging me to claim you... To make you mine." He smirked. Bella flushed with anger. He felt the tingling energy in his heart. The hook dragging him towards her. He became very serious. _Is she changing too?_ "Come here, Bella, let me love you." He reached for her. Melted away her defenses with a long searing kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I am thankful for every review I got in the past chapter. Thank you for actually taking the time to drop me a line. I know I suck because I don't reply to every one**.

 **Initially I was doubting myself and my story. However I have decided to go on, if only to see where my inner wolf is leading me. I know my previous note has worried some of you but I will try and finish this story (provided I am not afflicted with writer's block). I am aware I might not be writing Twilight Gospel and that scares some readers off. Sorry.**

 **Warning: Violence and Sex. Edward and Alice are not related "related"! (Isn't that Twilight Canon?)**

 **Please leave me a review or pm if you love it.**

* * *

 _"And I've never loved a darker blue_

 _Than the darkness I have known in you, own from you_

 _You, whose heart would sing of anarchy_ " (Hozier)

Bella looked around the room. It was almost spartan in decoration. Just a wooden bed, matching night stand and chest of drawers, and a couch. There wasn't a personal item in sight, except for his badge on the nightstand. It was as if this room was also a disguise. Part of this Sheriff persona Edward had created for himself. She didn't know what to make of this room. Tones of beige and brown surrounded her. _Too tame_.

Edward was off somewhere in the house. After their bath he'd seemed distracted and preoccupied with her lower back wound. Bella looked around for her things. Her blue dress was ripped and discarded on the floor. Her undergarments shredded. She blushed remembering their morning activities. The heat pulsing from him as his skin brushed hers. The aggression and darkness that marked his desire. His basic need to possess her. His howls and grunts. His eyes darkening with passion. His scent claiming her. Just for a few moments, she almost felt... _Wanted? Loved_? She shook her head to clear it.

Her purse had been placed on top of the chest of drawers. She stood in the middle of the room, not sure what to do next. Her body still wet from the bath. It was late. Her stomach rumbled. Maybe she could borrow some of Alice's clothes until Edward drove her back to the cottage. She almost made it out the door when a sound startled her. Her phone beeped. She looked at her purse. She hadn't given anyone in town that number. Just Edward. Had she given her landlady the number? No. Had she used the phone to call the hospital? She couldn't remember. She didn't think so. It was a prepaid phone. She should have disposed of it. Gotten a new one. It beeped again. She slowly opened the purse and retrieved the phone. Her whole body shivered. The towel that wrapped around her fell to the floor. Her heart drummed in her ears as she saw she had voicemail.

...

Edward wished he could read actual thoughts. He was usually very good at reading people, their body language, the meaning behind their words, their scent, the indelible noises from their bodies. The desires burning in their eyes. But right then he needed to read Bella's mind. She'd been sitting against the hardwood frame of his bed, naked, legs and knees gathered inside her arms, shaking like a leaf and watching every move he made with wide eyes. Every time he bent to pull on a piece of clothing, those eyes seemed to grow. He assumed she was afraid. His heart broke a little. Why should she be afraid of him? He'd never hurt her. She was his mate. He had never felt such a connection with anyone. Making love to her was like finally breathing after a long dive. His senses multiplying their awareness. Only Bella was real in a sea of empty existence. And he knew she had felt it too. That expansion of being. The electricity of finally belonging. Recognising the pieces of yourself hidden in the dark corners of another's soul. Had he scared her? Had he been too violent in his desires? Had he horrified her with his true self? Had the blood lust and the frenzy broken her? He was a wild creature, after all. Even in this self imposed exile, he was wild at heart and soul. _Is it too much to ask of her?_

He sat on the edge of the bed studying her naked form. He could smell the open wounds at the small of her back. See the white bite marks and old circular burns creeping on her shoulder. The person who had maimed her had done so over a long period of time. Slowly, methodically. Whoever had hurt her, would have to answer to him now. His demon heart danced in anticipation of the kill. _No mercy, only violence_. The demon raged. Who would hurt her so? A lover? A husband? A boyfriend? Whoever it was he would taste their blood. He would rip their heart from its cage and offer it to her. He was instantly aroused at the thought of killing. The blood tantalised him. A justified kill. He shook his head to clear it. _Control. She's already terrified_.

In the heat of their lovemaking, he'd felt the need to mark her as his. A red burn mark of his tattoo now adorned the side of her neck. He'd made sure it wouldn't hurt her, let enough of his spirit encase her, but maybe he'd reminded her of whoever had harmed her. However once she had accepted him, the frenzy had taken over. All he could see was her. All he wanted to consume was her. He had been lost in the sea of her warmth. The scent of her skin burning his brain to cinders. Her flesh making his mouth water. Never ending hunger for her flesh. Just thinking about it made the lust almost unbearable.

Edward placed a hand on her tiny foot. Her heart beat faster then. Almost as fast as when she'd had the panic attacks. She grimaced. Was she disgusted by him? Something was definitely wrong.

"Are you ok, love?" He released her foot. He needed to talk to her. Understand her. Reach her mind and coax it out of it's frail shell. Make her trust him. Make her trust life. _I need to know who damaged you so..._

"Fffff... Fine." She sounded out of breath. His protective instincts came alive with a vengeance. Her terrified heart inflating his anger. There was no control around her. Not anymore. Not when he had claimed her his own. He fought with all his energy to keep the monster at bay. Only, it was useless. When it concerned her, the warrior was never still.

"Don't lie to me!" He warned through gritted teeth. She paled and turned away. He was horrified, realising she was getting into a submissive position, for him to beat her. She didn't even put up her arms to defend herself. Horror pulsed through him. _He's going to die alright!_ His wolf howled in his mind. Nothing would keep him from ending the asshole who had broken her. He wanted blood and crushed bones.

Then he noticed it. Between the hands clutching her knees. A small black cell phone. He'd left her alone for a few minutes while he went to phone Alice. She trembled as he took the cell from her hands, placed it on the nightstand and pulled her to his lap. He cradled her tiny naked form close to his chest. He revelled in the perfume invading his every fiber.

"You're safe here. With me. Let me in, Bella, we can be so good, together." He kissed her forehead.

"I'll never be safe." She whispered into his shirt. Her warm breath igniting his skin. He let his spirit unbind and flow around them. Letting her feel the full extent of his power. Bella felt a surge of energy and anger flow through and around her. Engulfing her and knocking air from her lungs. It was a thousand times stronger than she'd ever felt his anger before. She gasped for air and he smiled at her. She realised he must have been suppressing his temper even when she had felt it roll through her before.

" _We_ are safe here." He let his wolf speak for him. His voice was a hoarse whisper. Her eyes narrowed trying to focus amidst the sea of raw energy surrounding them. "You just need to let me in, my mate."

She reached for the cell phone. Dialled her voicemail once more and placed it on speaker handing it back to him. Edward could barely keep the bloodlust at bay as he heard cold empty laughter. A man's voice. Only three words. Three words that signed this man's death warrant. Whoever he was, he was going to pay with blood and guts. "Found you, bitch!" Edward shook in anger. How dare this man threaten his mate? His hand tightened around the small phone, with so much force, it crushed in his palm. He snarled, throwing it on the floor. Scared, Bella tried to back away from him but his grip was too strong. He snarled again. His nostrils flared. He pushed her onto the bed and trapped her with his body.

"Please... Please don't hurt me." Bella begged. Edward's controlled self was gone. Replaced with the viking warrior pulsing with wolf's blood. He heaved, growled and howled. The human policeman completely replaced by the unleashed viking possessing his soul. All around him all he could see was red. All he could smell was her blood and sex. All he could hear was her tiny veins pulsing with her taste. Taste of peaches at the back of his throat.

Bella trembled in anticipation of his assault. His hair flowing at different angles, green eyes lit in a dark haze. White teeth clenched in anger. Edward but not Edward. The frenzied viking staring back at her. Eroding her with his energy flowing through and around her in waves. She could almost see him covered in blood and blue tattoos, a wolf pelt to scare his enemies, the sounds of battle all around them. Bella didn't quite understand what was happening to her, to them. Suddenly, the world outside ceased to exist. There was only her and Edward, in a long dark night, in a meadow she'd never seen. Making love under the stars.

"Let me in!" He snarled. His voice was a gruff husky that brought her back to his bedroom. "You are MY mate."

Bella was confused. He kept calling her mate but she couldn't understand what it meant. He'd said he was an alpha. Did that mean she had to submit? But she had done that already. What more could he possibly want? Did he want to take over her life? She'd been there before… Someone invading and controlling every aspect of her life. When to sleep, when to eat, when to talk, when to… _He's coming to get me... Edward won't want me then..._

"I..." She couldn't articulate words. If she said them out loud they would be her story. She didn't want it to be her story. She wanted so bad to be normal. It was why she had come to this little town in the first place.

"Don't you trust me?" A simple enough question. One she couldn't answer while he was so far gone, barking at her. "Can't you feel what you do to me? To us?" She felt it again the surge of energy flowing from him. His frenzy, slowly piercing her skin and invading her soul. Hooks around her heart pulling her towards him. Being complete on another plane of existence. She tried to fight it. The darkness and anarchy flowing from him. His lust for obliteration.

"Let me in!" The wolf commanded once again. Her body went limp as she felt a sharp pain in her neck, just where he'd bitten and burned her. He kissed her savagely then, when he felt her slip from consciousness. Lick, kiss, demand, bite.

 _A dream. Is this a dream_? She wasn't sure anymore. Edward spoke. He was chanting something. An old language. Swedish? Norwegian? It sounded like... _Why is he chanting_? She felt drunk. Like she couldn't control her body. Her arms and legs were non responsive. Maybe she was imagining the chants, after all he was biting down on her lip. She tasted copper. Blood? _Why is there blood_? It tasted sweet. Strawberries and champagne. She was getting high on the warm liquid. _Is this my blood? No, his_...

She felt it drip down her neck, two tiny streams flowing to her breasts. Edward's hand spread the warm liquid over her skin. His feverish hands groping her naked body. She couldn't contain her moan as he pressed his hard jeans on her bare center. Felt him smile against her lips. He spun her around. Sharp pain made her panic as she realised he was rubbing her back wounds with his blood.

"Stop!" She winced. The burning pain was unbearable. "Please stop... Look, you don't need to punish me, I'll be a good girl..." She couldn't breathe... He released her instantly. She was having another panic attack. "I'm sorry... I'm..." She gasped for air. She couldn't understand what was happening. Was she dreaming? Was she still sleeping? It felt like a dream. Maybe if she just slapped herself... But he grabbed her hand.

"Bella, you need to calm down." He spoke gently. He gathered her to his lap again, held her against his chest. Finally able to regain some control over his basic instincts. She still shook like a leaf. "Shhh, honey, it's ok." He kissed her forehead. "Just breathe..." He carried her to the bathroom. "Look..." He sat on the ledge of the bath, holding her in his lap. Her terrified fingers dug into his skin. His voice was gentle but firm. "Look in the mirror, Bella." She tried to flee but he was too strong. "Calm down, love. I don't want to hurt you. Just look in the mirror."

She did. Her breath caught in her lungs for a long minute. She was looking back at an awkward angle, her back was covered in blood, she almost fainted but through it she could see.

"It's not real..." She managed to whisper. "It's not possible!" She gasped in disbelief.

"This is why you need to let me in." His voice was thick with lust, mumbling against her neck, breathing into the mark he'd given her. "We'll be so good together. Better."

"How is this possible?" She couldn't tear her eyes from the mirror. Where her open wounds had been, skin seemed to have healed over. She watched in awe as he grabbed a damp sponge and began to clear away the blood. The skin was pink, tender to the touch and it burned slightly when he touched it, but her wide gash was gone. 'How?"

"I'm an excellent healer." He kissed her jaw.

"How?" She pushed away from him, stood in front of the mirror, naked, covered in blood from the neck down to her waist. He moved closer. She could see the open wound just inside his lower lip. And then just like that, it closed before her eyes. She gasped. Took a step back and almost fell into the tub. He held her.

"I told you, I heal faster. It's just who I am. One of my gifts. A god wouldn't make warriors if they were to die easily, don't you think?" He smirked.

"That is you... How did you? ... My back."

"Bella, you are my mate. I'm not going to... Let you walk around in so much pain. Just accept that I can do this for you." He kissed her cheek.

"I'm afraid of what you'll ask of me in return." She spoke before thinking. She wasn't really afraid of Edward. Just of _him_. Of losing her freedom, of being controlled.

Edward looked at her in shock. The guy, whoever it was, had really done a number on this girl. "I don't want anything in return." His voice was colder than he intended. She shied away. "I want you to be yourself. Make up your own mind. I'd never force anything on you. I just wanted to ease your pain." He balled his fists to keep from punching the tiled wall and stepped away from her. "Your wounds are not gone, I can't heal others as well as myself, your skin will still hurt for a while. I'll go get some bandages, you can go into Alice's room and borrow some clothes. She said it was ok."

She made a move to say she was sorry but he just put his hands up.

"I'm too upset to talk right now, Bella. Just believe me, no one's going to hurt you or make you do things you didn't choose for yourself." He left her alone.

...

Bella had borrowed a pair of skinny jeans, a white tank top and a pink hoodie from Alice's wardrobe. Edward had gently wrapped her torso with fresh elastic bandages from his first aid kit as she wasn't completely healed yet. Thankfully, she was about the same size as Alice, and she'd found some clothes that weren't completely black, leather or lace. She looked almost like her own self. She was dreading having to go back to her small cabin later in the day. Face the emptiness of her existence. At the back of her mind, fear threatened her mood. How had he found her number? Did that mean he knew where she was? It was unlikely as she had purchased the phone when she had still been on the east coast. Could he have traced her? Edward had said it was unlikely.

Edward had ditched the pick-up. "I'm not taking you to lunch in a police car!" As they sped to the other side of town in his dark grey mustang, Bella studied his appearance. He looked like a normal, young man. Quite a good disguise to blend in. Camouflage. Tight grey shirt with sleeves rolled to his elbows, dark jeans that hugged his thighs perfectly. His hair tied back in a braid. Strong jaw hidden behind his stubble. Mirrored aviator sunglasses. Long gone was the wild warrior that had brought her to climax twice that morning and healed her scars. She blushed remembering his naked body on hers. She squeezed his hand. He smiled as if reading her mind.

"Please don't worry about that voicemail. You're quite safe with me." He tried reassuring her.

"That's not completely true, is it?" She bit her lip. He didn't push it and neither did she. Both of them dreading the conversation they needed to have. "Look, it'll be fine, let's just enjoy the rest of our Sunday." She smiled. "I'm famished!"

"We're here." Edward turned off the engine and placed a small peck on her lips.

Much like Edward's, Jasper's was the last two story house on the cliff on the opposite side of the bay. But that's where the similarities ended. The house was run down, in desperate need of care. The paint was chipped, the door was slightly off it's hinges and the windows had been darkened with what looked like soot or some black paint. If Edward hadn't assured her Jasper and Alice were there, she'd have thought the house was abandoned. One of those derelict abodes school kids liked to call a witch's house.

Edward led her inside not even bothering to knock. Bella tried calling out for Alice and Jasper but there was no answer. Bella could feel Jasper's erotic vibe all around her. It was a sensuous pulse that danced around inside her brain. A sweet perfume of tropical flowers invading her lungs. As if his possessions were impregnated with it. She could almost feel the invisible tendrils caressing her skin. Tantalising her, invading her womb. Bella's mind kept pulling her to the morning's memory of their bath together, Edward behind her, claiming her as she bent over the edge of the tub. His hands pawing her breasts as he thrust powerfully into her. She bit her lips to keep from moaning aloud in Jasper's house. Suddenly the images in her memory flickered and changed. She was in a darkened room, Jasper was looking straight at her face as he made love to Alice, mirroring every action Edward did to her. It was like looking in a depraved looking glass. Try as she might, Bella couldn't pry her eyes from the scene. Jasper smiled and winked at her. The scent of wild flowers was overpowering. Bella knew in the back of her mind, something was quite not right with the mirror in front of her. But she couldn't look away. It was as if something had her pinned there, Edward's thrusts became erratic. He seemed to disappear. Bella's heart fluttered in her ribcage. Lungs constricted. The image seemed to grow closer. Jasper grinned lasciviously. Suddenly, Alice's cold mouth was on her neck, lips and teeth. Just where Edward had burned her. Bella wanted to scream in terror but she couldn't find her voice. No air left in her lungs.

Back in Jasper's living room, Edward turned to face her, his mouth a thin line of anger. His eyes sparked with rage. "Keep them out of your head!" He barked at her before pushing her into a wall and violently assaulting her mouth with his lips. He was desperately trying to make her focus. Bella gasped for air as she suddenly heard Alice's loud moans coming from upstairs. "I shouldn't have let you come in. They're... I'm going to kill them!" Edward was rabid.

"What's happening to me?" Bella hugged Edward tightly as she was assaulted once more by a mental image of being fondled by the three of them, Edward, Jasper and Alice, kissing, biting, caressing licking. Naked bodies in a heap. Sweat. Heat. Uncontrollable pulse. Moans. Hand. Kiss. Lick. Skin. Jasper's never ending sex drive. Edward's beastly fever. Alice's cool confidence. She felt her own inescapable orgasm rising inside her.

"Focus, Bella!" Edward bit her lip. The sharp pain seemed to wake her from the stupor. She felt her breaths running away from her once more. Panic at not understanding what was happening. The room seemed to swirl around her. "Honey, breathe with me, I'm right here..." His voice was softer. He said something. Something she couldn't understand. In that ancient language that sounded a lot like Swedish to her. Like the previous night she felt drowsy, she struggled to keep her eyes open and no more lust invaded her. Edward smiled but it didn't quite reach his eyes. He looked sad, hurt. She wanted to erase that suffering. She had a sudden urge to reach out for him, hug him.

"Are you ok?"

"I just let you be mentally raped and you are asking me if I'm ok?" He scoffed.

"Yeah, I guess I am... And what do you mean, 'mentally raped'?" Edward looked away, embarrassed. "You were there..." Bella sucked in a breath, realising somehow Jasper had linked their minds and projected that fantasy to all of them.

"I... Let me explain..." He sunk to the floor. She sat beside him. Upstairs the moans had subsided. "Jasper, he..." Edward blushed.

"No! Don't say anything! I don't think you're upset with him! You're upset with yourself. You're upset you actually enjoyed that." She pointed an accusing finger at him. "You enjoyed that and you can't deal with it!"

"I'm upset because, you're..." Edward growled. "My mate, no one else's!" He shook Bella by the shoulders. She wasn't convinced but let it slide. "And I am NOT sharing you!" He huffed. "I just promised you no one would make you do things you didn't choose for yourself, and I have already broken that promise!"

"You should never make promises you know you can't keep, Edward. Something bad is already coming for me. And you can't stop it."

Bella stood up and shook the nonexistent dust from her clothes. She called for Alice and heard the girl respond with giggles. Edward stood up and pulled her into another embrace. "What are you talking about? Tell me what happened to you, who gave you those scars..."

"Are you going to forgive yourself for actually liking the fact that Jasper somehow just inserted you in his fantasy orgy?" She changed the subject and tried to smile.

"You don't exist! Any other woman would run for the hills after being attacked by the big bad wolf this morning, or Jasper's pranks!?" He chuckled nervously. "Can you actually tell the good old Sheriff what you are running from, who gave you those scars?" Edward's fingers entwined in hers and he led her to the sofa.

"That's a story for another day!" She threw his morning words back at him. But her mind followed his blue eyes down the rabbit hole and her frail good mood shattered.

"Hey! I told you, no one's ever going to hurt you!" He kissed the top of her head.

"And I told you, don't make promises you won't be able to keep, Sheriff Cullen." She moved away from him.

"I'll kill anyone who tries." The viking wolf surfaced just for a second. "That is not a promise, my mate. It's a fact!" His voice husky and thick in her ear. "Just let me in! We'll be so good together!" He repeated. She was at a loss again. What exactly did he want from her? Did he also want to punish and control her? Pimp her put to his friends? Let Jasper and Alice have their fun with her? _No, he didn't like that_.

Edward was brooding in his own dark thoughts. Anger rolled through him. Jasper needed to be disciplined. And why had Alice let him? Alice. Always Alice, trying to get him to embrace his dark side. Expose them. Force them to embrace the hell that was coming. She actually enjoyed being what she was, comfortable in her own cold deadly skin. Trying to make Edward break. The old man would be so angry if he knew. She had gone too far now. But his father wasn't there. He'd have to be the one to make her see. She was placing them all at risk. _Alice. Jasper. Emmett. Rosalie. Emma. Mom. Dad. Bella._ It seemed a never ending list of people he had to be responsible for. People he had to keep safe.

They waited in silence as Jasper and Alice moved around upstairs. Edward's hand possessively holding hers. His skin burned hers as his anger flowed in waves. She focused on that anger. Let it invade her, assault her heart. For once, she needed to feel it, breathe it. That anger kept her grounded to him. Kept Jasper's dark sexual fantasies away. Their tantalising tendrils still caressing the back of her brain. Waiting to get in.

"Good morning, darling!" Jasper came downstairs still wet from his shower. Only a black towel wrapped around his waist. Bella's eyes widened at the healed white scars on his back. It looked like someone had ripped whole sections of the skin on his shoulder blades, all the way down to his waist. They were completely healed but still Bella's heart raged for his pain. "I'm so sorry for my intrusion earlier... I get lost in the moment sometimes!" He chuckled and offered his hand to Bella. As she stood he kissed her on both cheeks. His scent was spicy on her nostrils. She flushed and he just laughed. His laughter was musical and thick with sex and erotic dreams. "My, my, darling! Glad you enjoyed it as much as we did!" He winked at her. Her skin became redder, embarrassed. Jasper released her and turned to Edward who stood with his hands balled into fists.

Jasper bowed his head and offered his neck in submission. He knew better than to offer Edward any kind of resistance when he was this angry. A long minute passed as Edward glared at the younger man. Mischief danced in the young man's eyes as he waited patiently for his punishment. Edward knew Jasper was enjoying it. Exposing Edward in front of Bella. He needed to discipline Jasper. But he didn't want to horrify Bella. He bared his teeth, a growl building in his chest. If Bella hadn't been there he'd bite down on Jasper's neck, draw his blood and throw him against the wall. But, Bella was there. If she saw that... Edward knew she couldn't handle any more violence... She was barely there. It was as if that voicemail had erased everything around her. She was just going through motions. Barely griping the last remnant of reality around her. Edward didn't want to add to her fear.

Jasper patiently waited for his punishment. He grinned triumphantly. Edward desperately wanted to wipe the grin from the blond man's face. Edward took a step forward and punched Jasper's gut and as the other man bent further down he hissed a warning in his ear. "Do that again without my permission and you will return to hell before you can say Ragnarok." He hit Jasper again. "And don't even get me started on you defiling my sister!"

"Edward!" Bella was in shock.

"No mercy, only violence! That is my nature, little fairy!" The predator replied cockily. Animal. But somehow, Bella wasn't repulsed like the days before. There was no terror. Only... His anger aroused her. His aggression tantalised her. As if he recognised her feelings, his eyes glowed. _What is happening to me_?

"He wasn't defiling me, brother, so you can just let him go!" Alice appeared by the stairs. She wore one of Jasper's shirts and it seemed to Bella she shone. Her skin color was almost flushed, much less ashen. "He was just feeding me!" She stole a look at Bella and smiled. "I see you have talked to Bella. Even given her hickey she will never be able to hide. And contrary to your expectation, she hasn't run away..." Alice came closer to Edward and touched his arm still holding Jasper. "Please unhand your delightful friend, I assure you he's been treating me much like a queen." As his sister touched him, Edward's eyes seemed to go blank, his anger subsided somewhat and he let Jasper go. She turned to Bella and winked. Violet eyes shone like diamonds. "And stop freaking out, it's not like we're related, related!" Alice chuckled. "Now, did you bring me a change of clothes, I'm not going out to brunch wearing Jazzy's oversized cowboy shirts."

"Jazzy?" Edward laughed. Jasper blushed. Bella was just in awe of the tiny pixie manipulating both men. Whatever Alice was doing, had both men subdued. "Show off!" Edward shook his head to clear it and moved closer to Bella, pulling her into a one arm hug. "We'll be outside, waiting for the both of you."

"Don't bother, Jasper's taking us in his car, you guys can go ahead and get us a seaside table!" Alice said firmly as she ushered them both out the door.

...

"What was that?" Bella finally broke the silence. They sat in a booth overlooking the cliffs at a small diner in the next town. They had been sitting there for quite a while. The sound of the ocean crashing into the cliffs bellow was almost soothing. She leaned on him, let him stroke her thigh softly under the table. She could still feel his energy around her, like a shield, it had been like that since leaving Jasper's.

"What part?" Edward chuckled. He was deflecting.

"All of it." Her hand cupped his stubbled jaw and made him look at her. "Please, I just want to understand."

"Bella, please... Please, just... No!" There was real pain in those eyes. "Let's just sit here, pretend we're... Just another normal couple on a date." He leaned in and rubbed his nose on hers. Inhaled her perfume and sighed. "Can we just do that, please? I need to." She smiled at him.

"Fine." She rubbed his beard softly. "We can do that."

He smiled. Closed his eyes for a minute and let out a sigh. When he opened his eyes, he looked relieved. "Thank you." He placed a small peck on the corner of her mouth.

Her stomach growled. She'd pass out if she didn't eat soon. She felt embarrassed as Edward cocked his eyebrow. "Sorry."

"I should be the one apologising, little fairy. I forget to feed you."

"I'm not your pet, you don't have to feed me." Then something dawned on her. "Aren't you hungry?" Her belly rumbled.

"I didn't say you were my pet. I just... Should have offered you something back at the house." He called for the waitress and ordered some burgers and fries and large milkshakes. "I guess my endurance is a bit off by average standards."

"But you do eat? I mean, I've seen you eat." She didn't want to push the subject when he'd asked that she didn't.

"Yes, Bella, I do eat. I'm not..." He groaned. "I'm just..." Why was she always pushing him, picking his brain for answers. "Back off, love, please." He hissed in her ear.

"Just a guy." She looked away, towards the oceanic horizon. "Taking me out on a date."

"That's it." He kissed her cheek.

She wanted to press him for answers but were interrupted by Jasper and Alice arriving. There, in that diner overlooking the cliffs and the ocean, suddenly they all seemed convincingly normal people going about a typical Sunday lunch. Bella noted how Alice was still flushed from whatever extracurricular activity constituted feeding her. Even Jasper seemed laid back, all his intensity locked away somewhere at his beck and call.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: sorry for the long wait, it's been hectic. Just a short update this time. Hope to update sooner rather than later. I know not everyone likes my story but please be kind in your reviews. Thank you for your time.**

 **(thinking about posting a JasperxAlice outtake, your thoughts?)**

* * *

 _"All you have is your fire, and the place you need to reach_

 _Don't you ever tame your demons, but always keep them on a leash._ " (Hozier)

Bella sat on the blanket Edward had set down on the gray sand of the tiny cove bellow the cliff his home stood. A cold breeze blew with each rolling wave. The days were beginning to become cooler as the end of summer approached. Out there, on the beach, the otherworldliness seemed to ebb away and the earth was again a reality she could trust. A cold beach with an angry shore. She stared out the ocean, ignoring the waves and setting her eyes on the disappearing line of the horizon. If she swam out there, could she finally find peace? Could she finally run away from it all? Would the cold water wash away her sins?"Are you ignoring me?" Edward's sister asked in a trembling whisper. "Are you mad at me?"

Bella just shrugged and kept her eyes on the sea. She didn't want to look at Alice. Not jus yet. She kept replaying the morning images in her head.

All through lunch she had kept her eyes on her food while Jasper and Edward talked about sports. The conversation was quite mundane, even if Edward did seem cold and angry when addressing the younger man. All through the meal, Alice kept trying to interest her talking almost non stop about college. But all through it, Bella understood that even the small talk was part of their disguise. Designed to blend in with the normalcy of human lives. An act. A performance for whoever was watching. The patrons at the diner. The waiting staff. Herself. Bella wanted to ask so many questions, but she couldn't even form them in her thoughts. Ancient words swirled around inside her mind. Fearful things of legend. If she could only remember that mythology class. Thankfully, during lunch, she couldn't even feel their individual signature energies around her. She realized they must be suppressing them. _For my sake_?

During the meal, she tried to make sense of what had happened at Jasper's. But, try as she might, it seemed a wall had been placed there. She couldn't get past it. She tried understanding her own reactions but her own mind seemed alien to her. Excitement and fear, anger and lust _. It's just a fantasy, I've lived through worse. Have I? Edward's done something to my brain. I don't care. Don't you? He's coming, he's coming to get you. You won't be able to hide. It's just a fantasy, Jasper is just a horny boy. It wasn't real. Look at them, they are infants. They don't know any better than this. And you, it's not really creeping you out. It's a fantasy. Child's play. He's so much better at creating hell...reality. Run, you need to run. Before he gets here._

She was very aware of Edward. Of his scent. His hand caressing her leg under the table. His essence mingled with the ocean breeze from the cliffs. The warmth of his eyes whenever he turned slightly towards her. Trying to reassure her. His worried eyes when he inquired if she needed anything. His relief when she smiled at him to signal she was fine. His angry eyes when he stared at Jasper.

Now, on the deserted cove, they had no need to pretend. Edward and Jasper were off somewhere, probably arguing, and she sat alone with Alice, whose features were hidden under a dark hoodie, sunglasses and scarf. Alice sat nearer the shade of a large rock. Bella made a point of sitting directly under the sun, farther away from Alice. She'd guessed Alice wouldn't be too keen on the sun from the girl's pale complexion.

"I could sit there with you." Alice laughed interrupting her thoughts. "It's just I don't like being in the sun. But I could if I wanted to... I will not burn up or turn to cinders like pop culture would have you believe..."

A shiver ran down Bella's spine. Why had Edward left her alone with Alice? She didn't want to be alone with Alice. Bella looked back towards the staircase leading up to the house. She wanted to go home. She wanted to be done with this crazy day. She wanted to be done with this demented pixie. One minute she was claiming to want to be her friend, and the next she was losing control of her horny lunch on wheels. Bella eyed Alice carefully. _She's just a girl. She doesn't look older than.._. But she knew, deep inside, Bella knew this "girl" was a dangerous creature. She almost made a move towards the staircase.

"Don't leave Bella, please. If you do Edward's going to be angry with me." Alice pleaded.

Bella cast her eyes back towards the sea. Could she swim that far? Oblivion. Why not? It would be so easy... But she knew why not. Green eyes and warm skin. _Edward_. Even thinking about him was like conjuring up his presence. _Something's changed. It's like he's always with me._

"Why won't you talk to me?" Alice's voice was nothing but a shameful whisper as she moved closer to Bella, only Bella stood up to prevent the girl from touching her. She knew how Alice could alter mood just by touching. She'd seen it, felt it. Even if she had't known, Edward's mark on her neck stung a little when Alice had moved closer. She clasped her hand over it and turned to face Alice.

"Don't worry, that'll heal somewhat." Alice smiled. "Some hickey, huh?"

"Stay away from me!" Bella hissed.

"Bella, please don't be mad at me!" Alice seemed on the verge of tears. "I promise I didn't know Jasper was going to do that..." Alice stood and made a move to hug Bella. "I did try and stop..."

"Don't even think about touching me!" Bella took another step back. "Don't ever touch me, or play with my mind, or... Ever again." Bella was out of breath. "Just stay away from me."

"Don't be silly, Bella. I'd never... Look, I didn't know he was going to do it. I would have stopped him if I did. I'd never do that to you... or Edward." Alice was very serious. But Bella could see her eyes twinkling with mischief. "Unless you asked."

"What makes you think I'd ask you to do that?" Bella shook her head in disbelief. "You don't even know me."

"I know you have suffered. I know someone has hurt you. I know you're frail and hurting. I know you deserve better than the hand that's been dealt to you. I think Jasper picked up on that, he wanted to show you, the only way he knows how, that you belong here... With us." Alice sat back on her spot under the shade. "Look, I know anything I might say right now won't make it right. But soon you'll understand, no one here wants you to hurt, just the opposite..."

"Cheap psychobabble. Spare me, goth girl!" Bella felt her temper rise. The mark on her neck burned. She clutched it harder. She was tired of getting no answers and being the butt of the inside joke the three of them shared. Something inside her snapped. This girl, even if she wasn't human, was just that, a girl. Bella wasn't scared anymore, she was angry. "Why didn't you stop it? If you are so sorry, so worried about me, why the fuck didn't you stop it?" But Alice only looked away in shame. "Right?! No answer. You were enjoying it, and caught up in the moment. Sex is just sex? You're careless. You don't know me! You know nothing about me. You think I'm frail because you've seen my scars? My blood? You have no idea who I am or what I had to do to get here. And you decided to have your fun with me, because you think I'm hurting. What? You think I need your supernatural sex fantasies inside my mind?" Bella huffed and closed her fists.

"Bella, I..." Alice hung her head low. "It's just Jasper, he can't help it. He's not very good at controlling himself."

"Alice, DO NOT blame Jasper! Not when you pranced about all day yesterday saying we were friends. Not when all of you have the advantage of having all these gifts or curses or whatever you call them! I've really had it with your excuses!" Bella's breathing became labored. The world seemed to dance around her. She stumbled and fell back. Strong hands held her. Strong hands she knew, she trusted. Sea and sweat. Edward. His energy surrounded her once more. He held her up against his body.

"Alice, go upstairs." Edward ordered coolly.

"I'm sorry." Alice pleaded.

"Yeah. I know. Right now, we just need to be alone." Edward's arms pulled Bella closer.

"I'll be better, you'll see."

"Get going!" He barked. His own conversation with Jasper hadn't been any easier. His fists doing most of the talking. Three months. Jasper wasn't getting any better at restraining himself. And Edward didn't even believe he might be trying. But today he had made it quite clear with his own physical force. His sister and his mate were off limits. He'd sent Jasper off after he was satisfied with the damage he had done. Broken ribs. Black eye. Ripped lip. Jasper had taken it all without complaining. He'd heal by the time he got home. Somewhere in his dark heart, Edward wished the youngling had actually screamed. But he knew, it wasn't in Jasper's nature. Jasper might have even enjoyed the punishment. He was wired all differently. He was more a creature than any of them. Maybe Emmett was right, maybe it was too much for Edward to handle. But still, he had promised to give the youngster a chance.

Once Alice was gone, Bella and Edward lay down, side by side on the blanket. They didn't speak. They didn't touch. They just lay in the sand. Feeling each other's breathing over the cool breeze. Electricity. Bella felt safe in the cocoon of their energies entwining. Their energy bouncing back and forth. The fabric of creation seemed to crack and rebuild around them. Neither daring to speak. Adrenaline flowed from one into the other. The pleasure was ecstatic. Hours seemed to go by. The sun was beginning to set. The sky transitioned from light blue to pink and soft yellows. Bella felt her skin prickle with pain and pleasure.

Finally she spoke.

"What's happening to me? Is this because of my neck?" Bella felt her limbs float. She wanted to laugh. She was drunk on the infecting heat emanating from him. She felt no more pain, only a growing need to touch him. It was like being on a permanent high. He laughed softly. His hand found hers and he pulled her close.

"Forgive me." He whispered into her soft locks. Just then two small butterflies danced in front of her eyes. Their colorful wings fluttering and casting the last rays of sunlight.

"What for?"

"For letting you get hurt today."

Bella didn't reply, she watched the butterflies in awe.

"For not protecting you."

"I'm guessing there is no right way to tell your girlfriend that your family and friends are a bunch of demons." Bella laughed. _What is wrong with me? I should be upset_.

Edward chuckled. "Girlfriend?"

"It's human for mate."

"I'm human."

"I really doubt that." Bella turned gently to look at him. His eyes shone as their eyes met. "You're so much more."

"Tell me who hurt you." He felt her change, recoil to her own mind. "I promise I won't judge you."

"You make a lot of promises, wolf. I'm sure when all this is done, you'll be the one to end me."

"Tell me who that man is on that voicemail, Bella!" He was loosing his patience. He needed to know.

"So you can do what? Kill him?" She laughed. The thought was somehow amusing. "You can't."

"Why not?"

"You talk about killing like it's nothing." Bella tried to pull herself up but his hands grabbed her waist and kept her pinned on top of him. She could feel every hard muscle. His warm skin pulsing under his clothes. "Like it's just swatting a fly."

"No mercy." His voice was huskier.

"Only violence, I know." She sighed. "What if? What if I deserved it?"

"I really doubt that you would have done anything that merits slashing your perfect skin." Edward scoffed. But he couldn't hide the warrior emerging in his eyes. "That gave anyone reason to burn you or bite you." He pulled her closer to his face and looked closely into her eyes. "I don't care what you think you have done. Let me help you. Please, love." He brushed his lips against her. "Let me take care of you."

"Yes, I know, you all want to take care of me. You with your never-ending frenzy, Alice in her own mood altering way, even Jasper when all he knows is sex."

"Let me in, Bella."

"And you? Will you let me in? Or are you going to keep me like you keep all those women, at bay. Waiting to get your attention."

"What women? What are you talking about?" Edward was genuinely confused.

"Forget it." Bella fought to get up but he kept her pinned. The sky was becoming orange and purple. The butterflies were gone.

"Don't say things like that. I told you before, there is no other girlfriend. There are no women lurking in the shadows." He kissed his mark on her neck. "There is only you. For days, there has only been you. I can't sleep, I can't eat, I can't work, I only want you."

"But.."

"No buts, no ifs, no doubts, Bella." He kissed her lips. Then spun them around so that he was on top of her. "People are drawn to me because of what I am. And yes, some of them are women. They can't help it, most of them aren't even aware of doing it, most of the time. And yes, the wolf in me does feed on that lust. On the energy of it. But, I always tell them privately and politely that I am not interested. Ask anyone, before you got here, they were all thinking I must be gay or just plain weird. Trying to set me up with sisters and brothers and friends and cousins. And I could care less what they think! I could care less what lies Tanya Denali and Jessica have spun around town."

"But last night..."

"Last night? Last night I brought YOU home." He assaulted her mouth, his tongue invading her, searching, hungry, sucking, swirling. His hands slid under her jeans and squeezed hungrily. "Fuck, you're so..." He licked her jaw. "I want you. I always want you. Only you. I've been waiting for you my whole life." He ravaged her mouth. Pressed his body against hers. Smiled when she closed her eyes and moaned into his mouth. He bent down and licked the mark on her neck. He recognized the pulsing sensation burning inside it. He looked a her and smiled. "You're angry."

"Uh-hum." She lifted her hips slightly. Rubbing against his own arousal.

"But not at what happened this morning with Jasper?"

"Nope." Her hands pulled him closer.

"Then?" He cocked his eyebrow. When she opened her eyes they seemed to twinkle with mischief.

"Sheriff Cullen, I think we are both wearing way too many clothes." She bit her lip.

"But..."

"Stop talking, wolf boy!" She spread her legs and straddled his waist. Edward growled in pleasure.

"This is where you learn I'm not a boy..." His eyes shone.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: sorry about the long wait, RL has been hell lately. My hubby had a work related accident back in october, and I've been focusing on his recovery. Hopefully, now I'll be able to post at least once a month *fingers crossed.**

 **thanks everyone who reviewed the previous chapters. I may not reply but I do read them all!**

 **and now back to our story...**

* * *

 _"But the city lies in broken pieces; Where the wind howls and the vultures sing_

 _These are the works of man; This is the sum of our ambition_

 _It would make a prison of my life; If you became another's wife"_ (Sting)

Bella sat on the bench outside Black's Pharmacy. It was too early in the morning. The store was still closed. Main street was devoid of any traffic. It seemed the town was still shrouded in slumber. The air was too still. Almost artificial. She couldn't focus. Thoughts entered and exited her brain at an unnerving speed. She recognized the first throes of a panic building. She was afraid. She knew she should be running away. But... Every time she'd considered leaving town, the wolf on her neck pulsed with pain, burning her like acid. She hadn't seen Edward since the weekend. He'd driven her home Sunday evening. _No, I demanded it._ She'd wanted to be alone. She needed to be alone. To make sense of it all. To go back to some sense of normalcy, of herself. But nothing made sense anymore. Her world was upside down. She had chosen this little speck on a map. Why? Why had she chosen it? It had seemed far away, remote, small. Safe. _Safe_? That word made her choke. Cold steel eyes chasing her. And his voice... Now she knew, while he lived and breathed, she would never be safe. _Kill him_. A strange new voice haunted her thoughts. It was anger and violence. A wolf howling inside her mind. Her hands shook. The silence around her was too loud, banging inside her brain. She needed her meds. She felt the air abandon her lungs. She needed something... A pill... Anything. The wolf was rabid. Gnawing at her mind.

"Well, well, if it ain't the Sheriff's bitch." She knew that voice. She looked up as her landlady's brother spit in her face. The wolf howled louder. "You wanna find out what a real man feels like." Fat greasy hands grabbed at her shoulders and pulled her up from the bench. Bella tried to fight him but he was too big, too strong. He grabbed at her neck and spit again.

"Please..." She begged. Mike just grinned. His breath was rank from alcohol. Bella's heart beat too fast. She gasped.

"You'll beg alright, after I..." He didn't finish the sentence.

"Have you got a death wish, Mikey?" Jasper's southern drawl felt like heavenly bells in her ear. His warm erotic vibe enveloped her, the wild flowers filled her chest. She couldn't see Jasper but Mike's grip on her neck faltered and she fell to the floor. "Cause, you know I can grant that wish." Bella felt a strong hand tug hers to pull her up. As soon as he touched her, she felt him in her mind again. But this time, instead of the pornographic avalanche, she felt the warm thrill undertones of curious infatuation. She looked up. Jasper seemed to shine against the sunrise. A golden aura surrounded his golden locks. And she felt the pull. A softer melody. Just a tantalizing tendril in her womb. "And I do believe even your sister would thank me!" Jasper pulled her behind him protectively. "If you don't fucking apologize right now, I'll end you." She placed her shaking fists against Jasper's back. Each breath was painful. Somehow all the air seemed to escape her.

"Well, fuck you Whitlock, you've got it bad for the bitch. Are you sharing her with the boss?" Mike's laughter made her whimper. He tried to get past Jasper only to get punched in the face. Jasper's laughter was a cool disdain. Mocking. Jeering. Cold.

"You will never speak to her again. Not even so much as look in her direction." Jasper's voice was calm and collected. "Don't make this fun, Mike, 'cause it's going to be fun for me. Trust me, I'll have a blast destroying you."

"My sister is the one who will have a blast evicting her." Mike laughed. He was inebriated to the point he couldn't really stand still. "Maybe then your boss will let you have her."

"Right! That's it!" Jasper made a move to pounce. But Bella moved in front of him. "Bella?" He looked tenderly at her face. His eyes suddenly held no secrets, she could read them like a book. Jasper was in pain. He was lost. He was sorry. He was ashamed. He wanted to belong. He... Needed her?

"He's not worth getting in trouble, Jasper. I'm not worth getting in trouble for." Mike took it as a hint to take off. Jasper's grin faltered. The sensuous vibe locked its hooks in her mind. He pulled his handkerchief from his pocked and proceeded to clean her face. His touch was soft and tender. Wildflowers. She relaxed a little and rested her hands on his chest.

"I'm sorry." His voice was a desperate whisper. "I can't help being what I am."

"I know." She blushed as he let her feel the extent of his need. "I understand."

"I didn't mean to hurt you." He sighed. He looked relieved. "I didn't... I don't... I can't help it."

"I know, Jasper." She leaned into his chest. "Please, can you take me home now."

"You shouldn't stay in that wretched cottage... You shouldn't stay away from us." Jasper ventured a kiss on the top of her head. She felt him inhale her scent. And she looked up to find him looking back at her. His eyes completely black, no irises, no whites, just empty blackness. She knew she should be panicking. But somehow, those dark devilish eyes mad her feel as safe as Edward's. "Please come home to us."

She shook her head and sobbed into his chest. This little speck on the map, might be hell on earth. And somehow, it felt like home.

...

He sat in his office, overlooking the empty police station. Thankfully, Jessica had taken the week off and he was spared her unwanted romantic advances. The girl was so deluded, her behavior usually bordered on harassment. He'd have to replace her soon. Maybe ask Sheriff Clearwater in the next county if he could find a place for her at his busier precinct. He considered doing just that right at that moment, he picked up the phone... Then gave up on the idea. It was a Friday afternoon, Clearwater would have gone home.

Emmett and Jasper were out patrolling some road or the other. For the past few days, Jasper had made a point of avoiding being in the station whenever the Sherif was at his desk. Whenever they crossed paths, the younger man would avert his eyes and bow his head, which prompted Emmett to smirk and make snide comments. Both of his deputies knew he would soon explode and discipline them. Edward knew Emmett just didn't care, his friend was glad that Jasper had fucked up. Even if Emmett didn't know the extent of said fuck-up.

He browsed the lab reports and autopsies of the five mauled bodies found in the forrest. He rubbed his forehead in exasperation. The city coroner had ruled all of them animal attacks. But he knew better. Even his deputies knew better. No local animal would do this kind of damage to bone... He looked out the window towards the forest. Hidden beneath the cover of dark greens, the stones in the meadow called to him. In his mind he was there. In the meadow, danger lurked in every flower, every shadow hid mysteries and the fabric between the nine worlds dissipated. He knew at once someone had been there. He said the ancient prayer and was transported once again back to the safety of his office. He cursed at himself for being so complacent for so long.

 _You're losing it, Cullen._

...

Five days. It had been five whole days since she'd last seen Edward. Five days since the beach. Since being surrounded by the safety of him. Five long days... It had been her own decision, but Bella wished he had fought harder to be with her. At least this way, she wouldn't have to cross paths with Jasper... Or Alice. In her head she'd made the rational decision, but still, she regretted having chosen to stay in her cottage. Jasper... He prevailed in her thoughts since the pharmacy... But otherwise, as time passed, only Edward and the wolf in her neck seemed to exist. Bella hungered for him.

She felt Edward's scent all around her. All the time. Just as if he were standing next to her. All she could ever feel was his enveloping heat. His burning energy. The avalanche that was his anger. Her heart seemed to forever beat in an unquenchable crescendo. The back of her neck always alert, almost expecting him to burst through the door and pull her in the magical embrace that completed her. Her skin hungered for his arms around her waist, his demanding kisses on her mouth. It seemed they had just parted. All she could think of was his burning green embers piercing her skin. His soft auburn locks curling between her fingers. The way his breath caught when she'd kissed his neck. The gruff chuckle when she'd nuzzled his chest still rang in her ear.

After five days of being holed up inside, tutoring her online students and grading papers, she finally decided to go out for a long overdue run. As soon as she stepped outside, she was on sensory overload. Daylight seemed brighter. Sounds more harmonic. The winding road over the cliffs made her feel free. The crashing waves bellow induced a sense of weird safety through the certainty of their utter destruction. The forest on the other side of the road prevailed with a strange calm. An eerie tranquility. The danger lurking inside remained a tantalizing puzzle. It sang to her. For five long nights it had teased her. Called her. Only her fear of the strange old man had kept her from breaching its boundaries.

The day was sunny but not too warm. An autumnal undertone, a cold breeze blowing from the north. Somehow, she felt it in her bones. Summer was over.

She knew she should be panicking right then. She should be making plans to leave. To find another hideout. But she couldn't even bring herself to do that. She was at peace for the very first time in a long time. For the first time ever. She knew she might be under some kind of spell, some kind of bizarre norse hoodoo, but when Edward had declared his feelings on the beach, when Jasper had confessed his need, somehow all the anxiety, all the stress, seemed to ebb away. Replaced with the permanent high. A never ending prickling on her skin. Smells were somehow more intense, and... Structured? And colors were somehow brighter, every object seemed to cast off a light of it's own. For five days she had been working on what seemed like endless energy. Then, as she ran, it felt like a strange drunken stupor. She wanted to go further... And further... Another mile, and then another... And it felt so good... _Alive_!

In the back of her mind, she knew the way she was feeling had to do with the strange mark on her neck. The howling wolf that had been burned into her skin. It had somehow changed her. Molded her thoughts and feelings. She burned in a constant ecstasy. And she could feel him. Always. Even when he was far away and she hadn't seen him for days. Right at that moment, he was supposed to be working, but she could somehow sense the light invisible thread linking them, pulling her, beckoning her. And he was anger itself. She could feel it all around her, fueling and nourishing her. It was palpable, pulsing in her brain, making her feel free. Free, like she had never felt before.

...

Edward closed his eyes for a moment as he sipped his coffee. Instantly his mind transported him to the memory of being alone with Bella on the beach. Her soft hand pressing tentatively on his chest. Her shy smile as he trailed kisses on her jaw. He hadn't seen her for a few days. Earlier in the week he'd had to go to the city, to check in with the department there, he'd seen the old man and his mother. Coming back he had immersed himself in the station's paperwork. He'd wanted Bella to stay at his house, where he could protect her and watch over her, but Bella had been adamant to return to Tanya's run down cottage. She'd stomped her feet and made a point of wanting to be alone. He'd found her fit strangely endearing. Edward was sure she just wanted to be as far away as possible from Alice and in the end the had given up.

The whole week, Alice had locked herself in his guest room, pretending to study for some exam. He knew she was sulking, but he chose not to deal with it. Despite everything, Alice would always be a young girl. She would never grow old, forever locked in her eighteen year old self. Four years on, infinity waited for her but wasn't it also a death sentence? Maybe pairing her with Jasper wasn't such a bad idea. Edward had decided to just ignore her recklessness around Bella, soon his sister would return home and move on to a shining new toy.

Bella was changing, that much was obvious. Even then, with his eyes closed, in his office, sipping his coffee, he felt the tiny vibrations in the string linking his heart to hers. And he knew, against every caution and warning he had advised, she was out running. Against the very real danger lurking in the woods. She was transforming and the transformation made her careless. As careless as he had been four years ago. He raged and he let her feel that rage. He grabbed his sunglasses, stetson and car keys, deciding it had been far too long. He needed to see her.

...

Somewhere along a long winding road leaving Tempest Point, Bella was startled into stopping her run. She looked back toward the dark triangle that marked her cabin marveling at how fast and far she'd run.

A sharp pain stabbed the wolf's mark on her neck. It pulsed as she felt Edward's strange angry energy collapse around her. Knocking the wind from her chest. Her heart beat faster. The fury was all consuming, ravaging her spirit. It almost transported her to that other life when she was locked for hours on end in that dark room, waiting to be punished. Almost, not quite. Something inside her recognized the danger, but she also found she reacted to it differently.

She knew Edward was coming. She knew he was burning with anger, but, somehow, she wasn't scared... She was angry herself.

"Two can play this game." She mumbled into the air. Bella reasoned if she could feel him, certainly he could also feel her. "Exactly how do I do this?"

And Bella knew she was epically angry. She was infuriated like never before in her life. She wanted to crush something, anything. _Is this how he feels all the time_? Bella had grievances. How dare he tell her what to do, how dare he control what she could or could not do, how dare he claim she was his mate and then not show up or call?

She let all those unanswered questions flow back to him. In the distance a wolf howled in plain daylight, the mark on her neck stopped stinging and Edward's anger around her, dissolved a little as she began running back towards her house.

They arrived at the same time. He in his white pick-up and her dripping sweat from her workout. She could feel her heart fighting inside her ribcage with all the things she wanted to scream at him. How dare he let this happen to her? How dare he not explain this would happen to her? She almost made a move towards him but the wolf in her neck bit her again.

Edward saw her struggle and snickered. He took a step towards her.

"Don't!" She yelled. "You... You can't come here and... Why didn't you... Where have you been?" Bella felt the heat rise from her neck to the back of her head. Her vision funneled and centered on his chest. The breath in her lungs escaped her once more and she felt dizzy. Everything went dark.

Strong arms held her before she fell to the floor. "It's been too long, lover." He whispered in her ear before planting a kiss on the mark he'd made. Bella opened her eyes. She felt instant relief from the stress she had accumulated the long days that they were apart. Stress she didn't know she was feeling. The pain on her neck stopped altogether as Edward held her close.

"We're not supposed to be apart this long, lover." Edward hoisted her and carried her up the steps of the porch. "You're making yourself sick." As soon as he said it, she felt it, the fever devouring her body.

"What is happening to me?" Her voice was a tiny murmur.

"You're changing." He sat against the door cradling her body. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen." He kissed her temple.

"Am I becoming a wolf?" Her eyelids felt heavy. Was he chanting again?

He chuckled. "No, Bella, you are not becoming a wolf."

"A monster?" She felt him tense when she said the word.

"No, not a monster like me." He gritted his teeth. "Or like Alice or Jasper."

There were long minutes of deafening silence while Bella's brain was being pillaged by the fever. The questions she so desperately wanted to ask swam in her brain. She needed to know more but she could feel the wall he was building around his secrets. So she told him instead.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: SM owns twilight.**

 **A/N: I know... I know... It's been too long. My bad. RL is taking it's toll. Anyway, back to our story. I was meant to write up a summary, but can't face it, sorry. As usual, please leave a review. Be kind.**

* * *

 _"Oh God, what now?_

 _I have ruined this, I have broken you down._

 _Your fingers are weathered, your eyes are full of glass._

 _The raindrops collide with the tears at your mouth.." (Kyla La Grange)_

Edward sat the edge of the bed. In the darkness, his mind reeled. There was no going back to some pretence of normalcy. The frail girl sleeping next to him, had forever tipped his balance. He was drowning in the anger, with no chance for coming up for air. No break. No intermission. No time out. He was lost in his own wilderness. The monster wanted out. And it wanted blood.

He was in awe of her. How could anyone survive what she'd survived. He couldn't imagine it. The images he'd conjured while she told her story only fuelled his anger. He needed to hunt, bite, kill. No, he needed more. He yearned to bathe in this man's blood.

For four long years he had trained himself in the art of avoiding his true nature, of not thinking about his own being, of being dead in places of his own self. Bella had shattered all of it in less than a week. Her story had destroyed his control in less than an hour. The wolf was restless.

She slept beside him, peacefully. Or as peacefully as his own magic allowed. Her fever had finally subsided. He ran his finger over the mark he'd given her. He wondered if she wouldn't be better off without it. Bella wanted a normal life. And he had stripped that option away without even consulting her. He'd abused her. He was no better than her abuser. He'd placed her in greater danger. Edward's eyes roamed her healing skin, and his heart hurt. Soon she would be something different, but he had already failed. He hadn't prevented her getting hurt.

"Who does this to their own child?" He mumbled into the night.

He replayed her story in his mind. As a very young child she had been living on the streets with her mother. They moved around quite a lot and her mother kept her hidden to avoid drawing attention from the authorities. She couldn't even remember a time before the streets. She knew she had a father, a town where she came from, a last name, family… But her mother told her her father and his family had nothing to do with them, that she'd had to escape in order to have her. It was Bella and her mother against the world. Sometimes her mother would get odd jobs and they'd squat on the premises. Those were good days. On worse days, they slept in cardboard boxes in any alley that promised some comfort. Then, their luck changed...

"When I was six or seven, she got a permanent job in Mr. Lee's laundry. We lived in the room above, I went to school... Mr. Lee and his wife were kind to me. That's when she met _him_. The first time I saw him, I recognised what he was... But, mom, she never saw it. She thought he was the way out of the streets, out of poverty... And in a way she was right, Phil was her saviour. And he even wanted to adopt me. I was eight when I became Marie Dwyer." She'd grimaced saying the name, as if her body recalled some past pain.

Just recalling their conversation made Edward want to punch something. He grabbed the edge of the bed. The wood creaked under his grasp. He knew one thing in his heart. He would find and kill this man. The wolf howled. It wanted blood.

"For a while, we were the perfect family. Phil was a perfect gentleman. He paid for my education, the best boarding schools, tutors, summers abroad. I had everything I ever wanted. Except I was to never come home. Mother never wanted me around. Maybe she realised what he was. Maybe she just waned me safe… or out of the way. I'll never know. I grew up surrounded by teachers and tutors and chaperones. She never came to see me. Only Phil. Every birthday he'd show up at school, take me out to lunch, then drop me off at school. He didn't even bother talking to me. It was like he was parading me to his friends. I gave up on asking if mother would ever come to see me. He paid for everything and for a long time I thought that was normal. After all, he had adopted me,I was his daughter."

"I didn't see it until it was too late... After my college graduation, mother got sick. They told me it was cancer. I had to come home and help take care of her. I... It was too late... It wasn't cancer, she'd just been abused for too long. He had her hooked on heroin and pills and god knows what.I can still hear her scream. He beat her every night. I still don't know... Maybe he killed her. She didn't last long after I came home. He locked me in. After she died, I wasn't allowed to leave. Phil said I owed him. He said he owned me. I was bought and paid for."

She'd lost her breath then. Edward had had to coax her back from her panic.

"I can't...you see, it was hell, he raped, cut and burned me... Every day, until the day I escaped. He was drunk... He left the door open... And I... I stabbed him, stole any money he had in his home safe and checked myself into a hospital. But even then, I wasn't safe. He owns the police, judges, doctors. There's a plethora of goons to do his bidding."

Edward had reassured her, told her he didn't care about what she'd done to get away. He'd held her as she cried herself to sleep. He'd mumbled his ancient incantations to ensure she rested peacefully. He was more sure than ever, he would rip this man's heart and feed it to her. In his fantasy, she was a creature of power, relishing on her enemy's demise. Would Bella ever become that?

Now, the wolf howled incessantly inside his mind, it wanted out... _Fight, bite, kill_... No mercy, only violence. He could hear the ancient clan drums... The chains around his soul slipping... His skin burning as the frenzy unfolded. The stones in the meadow called to him. The wolf in his chest glowed bright. He bit the inside of his mouth to keep from growling. He wanted to taste this man's blood. He wanted to bathe in it. Rip this man's insides and feast on them. There was no prayer, no incantation that could restrain the wolf. _Kill_. He closed his eyes for a minute and his nostrils flared.

Edward didn't have to open his eyes to know his sister was in the room. Hiding in the shadows. Concealed in a dark corner like the proverbial nightly creature coming to haunt with nightmarish visions. Her true form always in the dark confines of where she chose to hunt. Guilt ate away at his anger. But nothing he could have done four years before would have prevented her from changing. He knew that.

"What are you doing here?" He hissed as he finally looked in her direction. There was no shadow she could hide from him. No darkness that could conceal her from him. They both knew it. Her heartbeat was his heartbeat, forever linked by the stones in the meadow. Her sin, his sin. His pain, her pain.

"We were worried." Alice said simply. Her face dismembered into a hundred deadly shadows. She was more creature then. At night, her form was not definitive. She didn't ever bother with camouflage. Only her violet eyes shone eerily. She was nightmare incarnate.

"We?" Edward sat up, peered out the window, Jasper sat on the roof, just outside the glass. He leaned against the tiles, looking towards the sea. A roar built in Edward's chest. He'd wanted some privacy. But privacy he had given up long ago.

"We actually do care about Bella, about you." Alice stepped into the light coming from the window. A beautiful pixie gaining form. _Illusions, always illusions_. Smoke and mirrors. And only he was to blame. His irritation grew.

"You are not supposed to be here, Alice. Bella shouldn't have invited you in, and even if she did, you will not use that invitation to stalk her in her sleep, nor will you invite your new pet to fuel your fantasies..." Edward motioned towards Jasper, who just shrugged and shook his head without even looking at them. "And please act more human around, you know, humans!"

"First of all, brother dear, I am not stalking your girlfriend! Jasper is worried your petty human friends are going to want to hurt Bella, since, you know, they have a tendency to prey on her." Alice waved her finger at him. "Secondly, Jasper is more your pet than mine, seeing as you're the alpha dog!" Alice blended back to the shadows sensing her brother's anger spike. "And last but not least, we're only here because, in case you haven't noticed, there's an actual surge in weird energy caused by your monumental hickey, and it's better I feed on it, and not... You know, whatever is killing your little human hikers in the woods." Alice bent over Bella's sleeping form, her eyes shinning as she touched Bella's wolf mark. A moment passed. Bella sighed in her sleep. A greyish mist seemed to flow from Bella to his sister. Edward looked away. He hated watching her feed. Alice giggled. "There, she'll sleep better now. No nightmares to haunt her." She side-stepped around him as she licked her lips. "I'll be outside with Jazz."

"I better not see you in this room again." Edward warned quietly.

"Don't worry, I'm quite sure this is the last night Bella will want to be here anyway." Alice giggled.

"What on earth?"

"Jasper said something about Tanya and Mike, you should talk to him."

"You two better..."

"Don't worry, we'll be on our best behaviour. And leave before dawn." Alice brushed the tips of her fingers against his shoulder. "Now sleep, brother dear." And just like that his frenzy subsided, and he felt drowsy. He cursed under his breath. Alice was always stronger after feeding, and he'd been starving himself for a whole week. The last thing he heard before slipping inside the sheets and into Bella's warmth was his sister's giggle.

...

Bella sat on the floor of the porch. She sipped a cup of tea, one of her books on her lap, a warm blanket around her shoulders. Time seemed to stand still. She couldn't focus. A minute dragged it's way around the clock. She read the same line over and over. She couldn't remember it. She read it again. And again. The chain linking her heart to his stretched and stretched. Until she couldn't quite feel his frenzy. Until she truly felt alone, and the wolf in her neck didn't burn. And then anxiety took over. Why couldn't she feel him? Had something happened? She felt her breaths begin to run into one another, she was running out of air. She stood up and looked where he had ran up the road. He'd said he was just going out for a jog... Maybe someone had ran over him... What was happening? Why couldn't she feel his anger? Was he blocking her? Why? She tried pushing and pulling on it like the day before with no success. He was blocking, that much she was sure. Why?

She tried closing her eyes, counting her breaths to calm herself from the building panic inside her brain. It felt useless, her heart was at her throat.

"Just the person I wanted to see." When Bella opened her eyes, she gasped.

Tanya Denali was giving her the stink eye.

"Do you know what that poor excuse for policeman did to my poor brother?" Tanya was bending over her, a frown on her face. "He had to go to the hospital for stitches and a broken rib." Tanya yelled.

"Broken rib?" Bella's voice was almost a whisper she couldn't breathe. "I don't understand..." Bella was confused. She remembered Jasper had punched Mike on the face... Jasper's eyes had turned black... She tried a last desperate breath but it was useless... _Help me!_

 _"_ You better leave my cottage by nightfall, bitch!" Tanya hit the wall just above Bella's head. "And don't even ask for your money back." Tanya's hand hit the wall again. Closer to her head. "I already k ow, you must have stolen it. Desperate little girl, aren't you? I know you're running from something, bitch!" Tanya's hand was suspended above her face, ready to strike. Bella flinched.

 _Help me_!

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Jasper's sing-song sounded like heaven to Bella. He leaned against her door seductively. His erotic vibe crushing her chest. Bella understood it was more for Tanya's benefit, but she still felt it at her core. Her mind wandered to dark warm places, Edward's naked skin covering hers. The way his fingers kneaded her hips…

"You fucking coward! You almost killed my brother!" Tanya turned to face Jasper. But Bella watched in awe as her demeanour changed instantly. Her anger completely replaced with drunken lust. It was Jasper's own brand of magic. She'd seen it at work before, at Emmett's party.

"I did no such thing, darling." Jasper chuckled. "You look ravishing today, Tanya." He took a step towards her. Tanya's eyes became vacant. "Absolutely edible, I think." Jasper brushed his fingers on her arm. Tanya giggled like a little girl. Jasper towered above her. His golden hair shining. Wildflowers filled the air. He licked his lips expectantly. "I feel like tasting you today, darling." Tanya giggled again.

For some reason, it made Bella feel bitter, jealous. She stood up, took a step towards Jasper. Half her brain screamed at her to turn around and run, the other half needed to touch him. Jasper smiled that jaw-dropping golden smile at her. Something moved inside her. Then he smirked and his eyes became darkness again. He leaned into Tanya's ear and licked the lobe. "I'm going to fuck you right over this railing. So hard, you won't even remember your name." Tanya giggled again as if he'd paid her a compliment and she was queen at the Prom. Her eyes completely empty.

Bella took another step forward but someone pushed her against the wall. She felt his warmth, smelled his sweat, felt his skin burn her. Edward kissed her hungrily. He wore nothing but his running shorts. His hair flew wildly around them. She lost herself in that kiss. Her arms embraced him and pulled him closer. He pushed harder against the wall, letting her feel every inch of his need. He broke the kiss to lick the mark on her collar. It ignited with searing pain. "I told you to keep him out of your mind." He snarled. Bella looked at where Jasper had been standing over Tanya, only to discover she was alone with Edward. "Fuck, I want you so bad, right now!" He kissed her again. "I always want you." He gathered her legs, and she straddled him. He smiled against her lips. "You smell like sex, babe."


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N:**_ **I feel I should give some explanation of what's been going on, but forgive me if I can't. Sometimes I feel like giving up. All the time the demons keep me from doing just that. I wanted to continue this story. Forgive me for that little impertinence, the story must go on.**

 **I should give you a recap, should I really? This is AU, not AH. Edward is a human hybrid from norse mythology, Bella's anxiety is over being abused by her step father and... Oh yes, this is something you need to read to understand what's going on, and who these characters are... Sorry. This is free fan fiction, don't like? Don't read! Mistakes are my own.**

 **sorry for the rant, RL is a bitch even without the anonymous reviews.**

* * *

"I'm _forever the one that lets you look and see and_

 _Feel me I'm danger, I'm the stranger_

 _And I, I'm darkness, I'm anger, I'm pain_

 _I am master, the evil song you sing inside your brain_

 _Drive you insane" (Ronnie James Dio)_

Bella sat against the tiled wall, panting. She couldn't hold on to her breaths. Across the bathroom, Edward also sat on the floor. Wet, naked, flushed and out of breath. Both of them. His face a powerful mask. A half smile. Intense. Deep green eyes trying to pierce her skin. She retreated inside her brown locks. Her insides burned. She'd never felt like this. A constant high. Never ending lust. They'd made love for what seemed like hours, and she couldn't get enough. Her skin still buzzed with need. Inside her, the fire burned and burned. She wanted more. She wanted every inch of him. The secret places he'd never shared with anyone. She needed to be surrounded by his never ending fever.

Every time time he touched her, she was transported to that ancient battlefield. His body covered in blue paint and blood. He was anger and fire and infinite violence. And she couldn't get enough of it. The violence, the lust, the pain. It held her in a strange trance. She was lost in the bloodlust. No sign of peace ever coming. And she let it wash over her. Burn her, mold her into something new. She loved it. She hated it. The loud thump of his heartbeat in her ear. No peace ever coming. Only the utter destruction of their enemies. A heavy metal song. A metallic taste at the back of her throat. A red sun tainting her sight. Steel burned her lungs, searing a whole new birth. She was terrified.

Every sound amplified a thousand times, only the sound was silence. And empty silence filled with every heartbeat, every grunt, every heave. The sound of their lovemaking. The sound of their war. The sound of destruction. Empty silence.

"Stay with me." Edward broke the silence first. Only because, in the dead silence between them, he could feel her beginning to slip away. He could feel how overwhelmed she was by his magic. By her own rude awakening into his world. How terrified. How excited. She was in the wild trance of the prey who knows she's been caught, knows she's lost the fight. And he could read the decision forming in her brain. She wanted to run, flee.

"Tell me the truth..." She pleaded once more.

"I have told you the truth... You know what I am. What I am always going to be." His face still a hard mask. He wanted to touch her. He always wanted to touch her. His skin itched to cover hers. His flesh burned with the need to consume her purity. To taint her with his dark desires. Rip her away from the false safety she was trying to build for herself. Claim her from the fire. He longed to hold her, possess her, over and over and over. He would ignite her with his own never-ending wildfire. In the back of his mind, Edward knew he needed to regain control over his own violent urges. He just didn't want to. Everything about her made him wish to jump right into the void of chaos. Fire and lust.

"But not all of it." She accused. White teeth gritting. Trying to hold on to some fake sense of humanity. He wanted to laugh.

"No, not all of it." He looked away in shame. He'd done this. This was his fault. The old man had reeled in disgust. He had brought her into this without even asking her permission. But he'd lost the battle the moment Tanya had asked him to give Bella a ride. Just one look at her, he'd lost the war. His mouth watered in anticipation of kissing her again. The wolf howled and howled. It chewed away his very brain.

"So tell me." She pushed. He chuckled. She always pushed.

"I can't. I am a killer, a monster. That is all I am ever going to be." His laughter was bitter. Painful in her ears.

"I have seen killers, I have seen monsters. You are no monster, Edward Cullen." Her voice was a whisper.

"All I ever feel is rage." His voice was deep growl. The big bad wolf coming through. "And it never stops burning."

"You shouldn't lie, Edward." She gave him a half smile. A sad half smile.

Silence again. She felt his anger flow, wave after wave. Violence, lust, hunger, blood. Unbridled fury, igniting her. His mark on her skin burned. She clutched her neck. She loved the pain, somehow she loved it. It had nothing to do with Phil's torture, and everything to do with Edward's being. Fire. Anger. Thrill of chase. Love. Lust. Evil? Good? How could evil feel so good? She wanted to feel his skin on hers, again, always.

"Please stop..." She begged. She fought the sudden urge to crawl to him, lick him from limb to limb. Her own skin felt alien. Pulsing for pleasure. Pulsing for pain.

"Stop pushing for answers." He warned. A fresh wave of anger and pain tickled her skin.

"You're being cruel." His burning green eyes beckoning her to come closer.

"That is just what I am." His eyes shone brighter. Human Edward was almost gone. He was all viking, all wolf, all killer, all warrior, all blood. The fever consumed her skin. She could almost see the blue ink covering his skin, a wolf pelt on his head, a torn kilt, a shield, a spear. Smoke and fire filled her lungs, drums of war in the distance. She shook her head trying to clear it.

"Another lie." Bella accused.

He stood up and offered his hand. She could breathe again. The pressure dissipating a little. She let out a breath she'd been holding.

"Come on, lover. We need to get going."

"Where are we going?" He helped her up.

"I need to go see if Alice and Jasper are done packing her stuff. And then," he grinned wickedly, "The four of us are going to wreak some havoc. I'm in the mood for some payback." He pulled her against his warm body as he turned on the cold shower. He needed to break this cycle. He needed to wake up. Get back to being the small town sheriff. The human sheriff. She shivered as he licked her neck. "I can't get enough of you, little girl." Her body tingled in anticipation.

She was surprised at her own lust, her own hunger. Phil's eyes were a memory long gone. Edward chuckled. "Fuck, I can't control myself around you." He pulled her closer and let the cold spray of water clear their feverish thoughts.

...

As Bella sipped her tea, she watched Alice closely. Edward's sister seemed oblivious. The girl sat on a stool in Edward's kitchen browsing a fashion magazine. They were waiting on Jasper and Edward. The two men were loading Edward's truck with his sister's stuff, before they took off for the rest of the weekend. Edward's parents were throwing a party for Alice, before she went back to school. The whole ruse was so mundane it almost brought Bella to hysterics. Such powerful creatures... Why did they have this need to blend in and pretend? Bella wished they would leave her behind but Edward had made it very clear that he wasn't letting her out of his sight.

"Are you a vampire?" She asked.

Alice looked up from her magazine, startled. Then, she snorted.

"I didn't know you were a pop culture junkie, Bella." Alice turned the page and looked back to her magazine. Bella knew she was just pretending. This image of a young fashionista at college. A dark creature camouflaging as college student.

"You asked for my permission to enter my place, then you felt queasy about my blood, and then you wouldn't sit in the sunlight..." Bella's voice trailed off when two bright violet gems looked up from the magazine. Shadows emerged from those eyes and Bella couldn't tell if she was still awake. Maybe it was all a dream.

"There are many names for what I am, I guess vampire is as good as any guess you could have conjured up." Alice's chuckle was flat, devoid of emotion. "There are plenty of creatures that need your permission to enter your home, Bella." She placed the magazine on the counter and before Bella could even blink, Alice disappeared and materialized right next to her. Bella shook uncontrollably, her nerve slipping. "Don't worry, I won't touch you, Edward is quite adamant that I don't do it unless you ask... And you will ask me to. Not now, but soon."

"You haven't answered my question." Bella held her breath.

"I am no vampire, not here to drain your blood." Alice's eyes seemed to shine brighter. The room around them seemed to grow darker. Bella's heart wanted out of it's cage. "I was just a girl, I'm still just a girl." Alice stepped back and looked away. "I wish I could turn back time." Bella saw it, the transformation from a creature to a scared girl. Alice seemed more human then. Bella fought the urge to touch her, to comfort her. "I am just trying to survive... And I am running out of time, we all are."

"What does that mean?"

"It means, Bella, sooner or later we all have to give in to our true selves and pick a side."

"You're speaking in riddles."

"You'll be scared if I tell you the truth. I don't want to scare you, and I don't want you to look at me like they all look at me."

"Like who looks at you?"

"Mom, dad, Edward, Jazz, Em, everyone." A single tear streaked Alice's make up. The lost young girl she'd been four years ago surfaced for just a second. A tiny second.

"I've seen Jasper look at you, I've seen Emmett and Rosalie look at you, even Edward, they all care about you." Alice stared back at her. Startled. Slowly becoming more feral, less human.

"You're mistaken."

"I'm not!" Bella took a step towards the little pixie in front of her. She held out her hand then froze midair, remembering she shouldn't touch Alice.

"You should really get as far away from me as you can, Bella." Alice's eyes shone again. "I am a creature of dark lore. I prey on your energy and your dreams and nightmares. Yes, I guess vampire could be a modern term for what I am." She closed in on Bella. Bella fell back into a corner. "I think, I could even drink your blood if I put my mind to it, though I have never done that before." All she could see were Alice's eyes, and a deathly shadow circling her. Bella opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out. Alice's face distorted into a nightmare of shadows. The definitive form slipping, her face replaced by interchangeable dark voids. She was not human anymore, just a thing. A nightmare. Alice shrieked. Hellish laughter as if she'd heard Bella's thought. "You've got it right!"

"Alice!" Edward's voice booming in her ear made Bella's heart calm it's incessant drumming. Edward reached for his sister and pulled her off Bella. Immediately Jasper placed himself in front of Bella. His back to her. She tried pushing him off to see what Edward was doing, but he wouldn't budge.

"I'm sorry, Bella." Alice sobbed. Edward held his sister in his arms as she wailed. The sound pierced Bella's brain.

"Let me pass, Jasper!" Bella huffed. She pushed on the deputy's shoulder. He wouldn't move.

"It's not safe!"

"It's not safe, it's not safe! You all keep saying that but you never get to tell me what's going on!" She punched Jasper but only got her hand hurt. "So unless any of you wants to come clean, I am going for a walk, in the woods!" The three of them looked at her stunned. "Yeah, that got your attention, didn't it?" But before any of them could react, she ran out the back door.

The rage she felt pulsing on the thread linking her to Edward stopped her dead in her tracks as soon as she reached the curb. She didn't need to turn to know he was right behind her. She turned half expecting him to hurt her. Phil would have punished her, cut her. But Edward's pain was visible in his eyes. He was fighting a hopeless battle against his bloodlust. His jaw twitched, locked in a painful bite. Bella took a tentative step towards him.

"What can I do?"

"You need to trust me."

" I trust you, Edward. It's just very hard to do that when you keep me always at an arm's length."

"Soon, I promise." He closed the distance between them. She let him pull her against his warm chest, let him kiss the top of her head. And it felt right. So right, she just stood on her toes and kissed his feverish lips.

...

The four of them sat silently inside Edward's pick up. The spacious vehicle felt cramped and small to Bella. Her skin crawled in fear and disgust. Three different energy wavelengths assaulted her. It was like being pulled in three different directions. She sat in the front, next to Edward's ever present anger and bloodlust. She felt it like a chain constricting her neck, pulling at her chest, demanding her heart to give into it. He kept begging her to give in, let him in. And she kept wondering what that meant. Then, directly behind her Jasper's erotic rhythm kept brushing her lower back, tantalizing every nerve of her skin, reaching for her dark corners, pulsing with want and need. So strong, her lungs filled with his floral scent and her womb almost betrayed her. And he was controlling himself. They all were. If Edward was trying to keep his rage bottled up, Jasper was locking away his lust, and Alice... Alice was holding on to dear thoughts. And she was failing. Because Bella could feel the undercurrent of cold terror shaking her spine, playing with her mind, freezing her fingers and toes. And the little pixie was certainly manipulating all their moods. Bella looked in the rearview mirror and found violet eyes shining and looking straight at her.

"Stop it." Bella managed to mumble. The pixie girl grinned and her eyes grew brighter. White menacing teeth smiled. Alice giggled.

"If I stop it dear Bella, you'll have to fend with Twiddledee and Twiddledum all by yourself." She pointed at Jasper and Edward. "And trust me, you won't like what's in either of their heads."

"Alice!" Edward grunted. His knuckles white against the steering wheel.

"And this one." She pointed at Jasper. "This one is just on the brink of breaking, he wants to come out to play so bad."

Edward growled in exasperation.

"No, Edward, you don't get to be mad. You're the one who brought your human pet into this, without even explaining what she was getting into. You don't get to tell Jasper and me to behave." Alice crossed her arms and stuck out her tongue. A childish move. But everything about that gesture seemed artificial. Like the first time she'd seen Alice, a statue coming to life, a monster trying to blend in. "Don't worry, sweet Bella, it will get easier when we get on the road, away from this town..."

"Alice!" Edward grunted.

"But, then, it will get so much worse!" Alice whispered so low, Bella thought she imagined it.

"Stop it, just stop!" Edward opened a window, a gust of fresh air made his hair fly in every direction. He filled his lungs, and the pain he'd been feeling seemed to ease. Not much, just a tiny bit. But enough to ease his breathing. Try as he might, he could not fight it. He was burning inside. And every minute that passed without Bella's acceptance of his bond, the pain multiplied exponentially.

"You do realize, brother dear, you are the cause of your own misery."

"Gods, Alice, brighten up!" Jasper's southern drawl made Bella press her legs together. His voice oozed pure sex. He inhaled audibly, like a predator sniffing for it's prey. "It's bad enough to be caged up with a deliciously forbidden apple, but to have to listen to your darkness? As soon as we stop for gas, I'm going to fuck you in a bathroom stall and make you forget those grim ideas!"

Bella gasped. She did not know if she ought to be horrified, scared or just turned on. Then, Edward reached for her hand and pressed it against his leg. He mumbled something in that ancient language that she could not decipher.

"Do not make me sleep, Edward." Bella warned instantly. She did not even recognize the words she spoke. It seemed like a long lost language in her ears. Alice laughed again. Edward stared at Bella blankly as he pulled into Tanya's store.

As the four of them climbed out, Jasper clasped his shoulder, "You should not expect to pick a mate and not expect her to have any talents of her own, Eddie!"

Bella made her way through the isles aimlessly. Just trying to get away from the three individual signatures assaulting her body and soul. Just breathe. Breathe in. One, two, three. Breathe out. One, two, three. She watched in horror as Tanya left the register to walk toward her.

"Just the bitch I wanted to see." Bella stepped back into diaper boxes. "You're going to regret ever coming here."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I'm so sorry this update has taken so long to post. RL is a b... Anyway, last time we left Bella being confronted by Tania at her store, while the gang is stopping for gas on their way out of town towards Edward's parents home... Oh, yes, Edward's mark on Bella is making her change into... what? (enough recap?)**

 **I love reading your reviews even though I may not reply to them.**

 **Happy Carnaval/Mardi Gras!**

* * *

" _You cut your teeth on the lack of answers, and you_

 _Come back home and it don't feel the same_

 _Well I bled words onto a page for you_

 _And you never knew my name_ " (Kyla La Grange)

….

"Just the bitch I wanted to see." Bella stepped back into a pyramid of diaper boxes. "You're going to regret ever coming here." As the older woman stomped towards her, Bella tripped and white diapers rained around her. She felt herself flush with shame.

"Do you know what that poor excuse for policeman did to my poor brother?" Tanya had a frown on her face, again. "He had to go to the hospital for stitches and a broken rib." The landlady yelled.

Bella had a sick feeling in her stomach. A twisted deja vu. Hadn't Tanya already said that? Hadn't Tanya already menaced and evicted her? Bella felt stuck inside a twisted time loop. Jasper had done something, Alice had done something, maybe even Edward. Bella couldn't take it anymore. Her brain hurt with all the supernatural secrets around her.

"I know." Bella answered Tanya under her breath. All the mysteries finally getting her over the edge. All the lack of answers building on the raging connection Edward continually played on her chest. A weird heat building at the base of her neck. Her skin prickled with feverish beats flowing from Edward's weird mark.

" _You know_?!" Tanya bellowed. "You have some nerve, bitch! Poor Sheriff Cullen! You must really have him wrapped around your finger! What with you fucking his deputies behind his back!"

"Wait? What?" Bella didn't understand what was going on. Hadn't she already had this conversation with Tanya? Somehow the script had changed. She felt Alice's cool shadow surround them. She braced for the nightmare to follow. Except it never came. Alice's cold energy forming a dampening void around them. A slow dread trying to claim them. Tanya stood there looking at her. Hatred in her eyes, but otherwise immovable. Then Bella felt Jasper nudge her shoulder.

"Let's go, darling, Edward's already filled the tank." She spied a couple of bills materialising from the shadows that reeked of Alice's energy, onto Tanya's hand.

"What's wrong with Tanya?"

"Nothing's wrong with Tanya" he scoffed. "She's just a total bitch." His playful grin made the hairs on Bella's skin stand.

"You know what I mean, Jasper, don't play dumb!" Bella pulled his T-shirt's collar. Pulling his face just an inch from hers. She didn't care anymore. She didn't care what he would do. Invade her mind with erotic dreams? Make her climax with just a breath of wild flowers? Perpetrate his sensual dreams? The black voids inside his eyes greeted her once again. Wild flowers tingled the right spot between her legs. His grin was perfect, too perfect. _Designed to draw me in._ Bella knew she should be scared. But she clenched her teeth and stared him down.

"Fine! She doesn't remember coming to the cottage! There, are you happy?" He rubbed his nose on her cheek, pushed Bella into the shelf behind her. Pressed every hard muscle against her. It felt so right she wanted to give into his lust. Her lust. He was so dangerously sweet, she felt her anger slip away from her, replaced with wanton desire. Jasper let free all his lustful verve. The forcefulness of it left Bella panting. "She can't remember anything past being thoroughly ravished in the mud behind the cottage. It'll be years before she can even get it on with poor Dimitri."

"You raped her?"

"Oh, no! Darling, I wouldn't touch Tanya even if she was the only female in Hell." He whispered seductively in Bella's ear. Alice's giggles filled her mind. "She did that to herself." He laughed. "Dreamed herself a nice little erotic dream, while she fooled around in the mud." If evil had a face, it would be his self-satisfied smile right at that moment.

"With a little nudge from your powers." Bella accused and pushed him off of her. Both of them startled at her own strength. "Whatever you are!"

"Honey, you don't need to guess. I'm not here to play games with you, Bella. Everyone else, sure, but not me. I'm probably the only one of us that will not lie to you. I'll tell you what I am right now." He pulled her close again, kissed the base of her neck, just an inch away from the wolf. Bella's eyes widened as she saw black feathered wings spring from his back and then turn to wildfire before being hacked off by a bloody blade right before her eyes. In her mind she saw him lurching naked on a pile of bodies. A twisted orgy of pleasure and pain. Never ending torture, never ending pleasure. Blood, sweat and fire. His form engulfing all the other bodies. His body consuming all other forms, spewing them and starting all over. A never ending cycle with no beginning, no end, for eons and eons.

"Demon." His grin widened as soon as she named him.

"Smart little minx, aren't you?" His dark eyes like endless voids. He leaned in and brushed his lips on hers. "I can also smell them on you."

"What?" Bella felt the wind knocked out of her lungs.

"The flowers. You always smell of cherry blossoms and spring poppies to me." He licked her lips again. Bella felt her legs give just a little. But then the full rage of Edward's being claimed her again. Edward pulled Jasper away from her and threw him against the opposite shelf of baby food. Glass shards and apple sauce splattered every surface.

"Dare to touch her again and I will end you!" Edward's voice boomed in her ear.

"She wanted me to." Jasper laughed. "She wants me to."

"Fuck you!" Edward jumped on Jasper again, punching him right in the face. Bella watched in awe as Jasper bled and healed right in front of her. Once. Twice. And again. Again. Again. Until she couldn't take the violence of Edward's attack anymore.

"Stop it! Just stop!" She pulled on Edward's invisible chain. His fist stopped mid air. "It is true! I did want him to show me what he was. I did want him to kiss me." She touched Edward's back. He seemed to visibly relax. His breathing eased from his huffing anger to a slow long sigh. Bella looked back at where Tanya seemed oblivious to everything around her. "I just wanted to know, Edward. I don't want to be like her." She pointed at Tanya.

"You will never be her, Bella."

Edward let out a long breath he did not know he'd been holding. "You will never be this dull, shapeless, hapless creature. You will never be ordinary or petty or selfish like this woman is." He felt his bloodlust ebbing away. Jasper and Alice retreated to the shadows and he was alone again with his own damnation. This woman's being sung to him like nothing else in his life. There was no more sun, no more moon. He knew he walked the earth only to revolve around her. She was his beginning and end. He could set the beating of his heart by hers. He grabbed her hand and pulled her closer. He could see the wildfire beginning to consume the inside of her irises. She just needed to accept him, otherwise she'd be consumed by the fire. "You're meant for extraordinary things. Beyond what Tanya can comprehend. Beyond what you even understand right now."

"I... You... Jasper, he's a demon..." Bella stuttered and tried to free herself from the chains solidifying around her heart. She felt cold. So cold. And Edward seemed to burn. He was burning her. She tried to push him away like she'd done to Jasper. But his body wouldn't budge. A wolf howled in the distance, maybe just her head. She looked again, his eyes shone emerald green. Edward was gone. The blue faced viking in a wolf pelt stared back at her. "Why is this happening to me? Am I evil? Am I being punished?"

He chuckled. His voice low and rich with promise of darker days. "This is a gift you need to accept. Evil or good? It's the wrong question." He gathered her up in his arms. And pulled her away, just as she felt him become the sherif again, the shelves move back into their position. The diaper pyramid rearranging the glass becoming whole and Tanya backing away to the register counter with a vacant look on her face. Alice's childish laughter all around them.

"Have a nice day!" She heard Tanya call after them.

...

Bella was burning up. Edward could feel the fever possessing her from within. He needed to get on the highway soon. Get her as far away as possible from the stones in the meadow. Keep her safe from the change that was inevitably coming. Delay it as much as possible. He looked in the rearview mirror, Alice sulked and brooded in the back seat. She did not need to speak for Edward to know what she was thinking. He hadn't done this for her. He hadn't tried to spare her. He kept telling himself it had been too late. She'd been beyond help when he finally found her. Lying naked and bloody on a stone slab. He'd convinced himself, there had been nothing he could have done. In the back seat, Alice huffed. Edward looked away from her purple eyes and focused on his driving. He needed to cover more ground before noon. He wanted to be out of the mountains, away from this forrest. Away from anything that could transform Bella into something dark like him.

"My head hurts." Bella whispered as she rested her head against his shoulder.

"You need to rest, lover." He kissed the top of her head. "You'll feel better after you've slept."

"I... " Before she could object he mumbled the old magic words and felt her body slump against him.

"Rest now, Bella."

"She's too broken. She won't survive this." Alice scoffed. Edward hit the brakes. The car skid into the hard shoulder. Edward turned to face his sister who'd began shifting into formless shadow again.

"Don't fucking tell me what she can and can not survive, Alice. Don't presume to know her, you do not know her."

"I've seen her nightmares, Edward. I've feasted on her fear. She's too terrified of her past. Of a petty human criminal. How is she going to stack up when the real monsters make an appearance? How is she going to keep up with you with all that fear inside her?"

"You know nothing, Alice!" Jasper startled them both by speaking. "You don't know Bella." Jasper reached out into the dark void and grabbed Alice's stone cold hand. "Come back to me, sweet darkness. Show me how beautiful you can be, disrobe of your shadows." Jasper's voice was a lustful whisper. A slow burning heat filling Alice. "I know, I know, it's so easy to let ourselves drown into the magic that we are, but please... I need your lite body right now. I need to see you, to touch you, kiss you." Jasper smiled at her, he let her feel the full extent of his arousal. Edward held his breath. The stench of flowers around him was turning him on, he pulled Bella's sleeping form closer. "Don't judge your brother's choice by her nightmares."

"We need to get farther away from the stones... I think I am losing my mind." Alice sobbed against Jasper's chest.

Edward started the car once again, cranking open a window and letting out a painful grunt. He knew it was better to let Jasper feed Alice with lust and pleasure while he sped towards the city, but he still loathed it.

"Edward..." His name on Bella's lips as she moaned in her sleep, affected by Jasper's erotic spin. He bit his tongue just to keep his own lust at bay. Jasper's musical laughter filled the car just as Alice fell asleep after consuming the young man's lustful dream.

"I swear to the gods, I am gonna kick your ass when I stop this car." Edward hissed.

"I just got your sister to lighten up, and back off your girlfriend choices, you can thank me later!" Jasper sat back and covered his face with his hat. "I'm going to take a nap myself."

"Stay out of Bella's..." Edward huffed in warning.

"Don't worry, boss. You're the only one in her dreams right now. Although, if she keeps moaning like that, I'm sure this road trip is going to get real... _Hard…_ for you."

"Son of a b..." Edward muttered as he stepped on the gas.


End file.
